Nine Mercenaries at Freddy's
by Pardoxia
Summary: Due to recent financial problems at Mann Co., the Gravel Wars have been put under a ceasefire while the mercenaries at RED are put as night watchmen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to gain some money. (Rated T for violence and language.)
1. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**A/N: Umm, hello readers/soon-to-be-haters. This isn't the first story I've written, but it's the first one I feel is good enough to show you guys here at . I would like to improve, so reviews are appreciated, but not needed. Anyway, without further ado, let's get to this potential bloodbath- I mean, story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Five Nights at Freddy's. Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.  
**

* * *

**Introduction**

"Is this the place, mate?" Sniper asked.

"I don't know. Does it look like it?" Spy asked, growing tired of Sniper asking him that same question.

"How am I suppose to know?" Sniper quizzed, "You're the one with the map."

"It's a giant flickering place filled with giant dolls and singing." Spy responded, his forehead resting on his hand. "How can you possibly miss it?"

"The place probably closed a bloody 2 hours ago!" The bushman shouted back at him.

While Spy and Sniper bickered at each other, the other 7 mercenaries sat in the back of Sniper's caravan, waiting to arrive at their new secondary job.

"So, out of all the places we could've gone. We had to be work for some daycare place with robots?" Scout whined. He objected the idea from the moment it was suggested. But it was the highest paying one they could find that would allow trained killers to work for them.

"Ay, we're gettin' paid to sit on our arses as guards in a place for the kiddies." Demoman explained. "So what's the problem? We're gettin' free money!"

Scout rolled his head back and let out an exasperated sigh and immediately lolled his head back at Demoman, "Look, I don't want to sit on my ass all night long. I want to be a vigilante arresting crooks and beating the crap outta' people, ya know?" Scout explained.

"Look here, son." Scout craned his neck to see the rugged war hero. "You will sit on your ass or your ass will be on my foot!" Soldier barked. "Do you understand that, son?"

"All we have to do is work here for 1 week, and then we'll be back on zhe job." Medic added.

"Hey, fellas'." Engineer interrupted, "I think that's the place over there." The Texan pointed over to a glowing sign that read, "FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA"

"Is about time. Heavy is hungry." The Heavy Weapons Guy commented as he patted his belly and a rumble emitted from it.

"I'm pretty sure you'll survive out of all people." Scout mocked.

The 9 mercenaries got out of Sniper's camper-van and approached the door. Sniper grabbed the handle and gave a tug at it. "Locked."

Heavy smiled, he walked towards the door. "Heavy will push down door."

"I think not." Spy dismissed with a wave of his hand. He pulled out a paperclip and began to shape it. After numerous bends and twists, Spy examined it and gave a slight smirk. He then stuck clip in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door. Spy then turned the knob and pushed the door open, proudly.

"Woah, woah..." Scout looked in astonishment, "You can pick locks?"

"'Course he can, he's a bloody Spook." Sniper scoffed.

Spy ignored the comment and walked into the dark room with the other mercenaries following behind him. Inside, they were greeted by a dim-lit room with dining tables. On each table there were party hats and balloons. Over on the stage, the 3 animatronics lay in place. Spy and the others continued to march towards their security office.

The 9 mercenaries huddled into the small office. All the mercenaries looked around the small, messy room.

"Hey, look at this." Engineer called out. "They've given us our own earpieces."

"Yeah, which I don't need." Scout bragged, pointing to his headset with a smug look.

Suddenly, the mercenaries heard a ringing coming from the phone. After a few beeps, a message began to play on it.

"Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming. But I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So lets just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

A few of the mercenaries nodded.

"Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'

Bla bla bla, now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night..."

"Quirky?" Scout repeated.

"Shh!" Pyro hushed.

"...But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. And we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh.. something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Medic gave an slight smirk at the last comment. He put his hand on his chin, thoughtfully.

"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to..." The Phone Guy paused, like he was searching for the right words. "...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

The mercenaries shot confused looks at each other.

"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices." Scout's eyes widened. and Engineer looked gave a perplexed look at the recording.

"...Especially around the facial area." He added on, "So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of..discomfort..and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out from the front of the mask."

Medic's smirk grew bigger from this. Scout noticed the doctor's growing interest in the disturbing story and shot him a frustrated glare, but it went unacknowledged.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power, alright? Good night."

All 9 mercenaries exchanged glares to one and other; some puzzled, some shocked, some curious, but they all knew one thing: Something wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the introduction done. In the next chapter: It's all about the Scout and his lovely encounter with the animatronics.**


	2. Scout's Encounter

**A/N: Hello, my fellow readers to Chapter 2. I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed, it really feels nice that the first thing I published was so well liked (I know, I'm probably over-reacting, but each review REALLY means a lot.) My upload schedule is random, but I'll try to at least get 2 - 3 chapters up every week.**

**But most of you probably didn't even read what was above because you want to get to the story. So here you go:**

"Oh, well this is great." Scout said. "The phone guy's a freakin' psychopath!"

This sparked the office with a whole bunch of chatter from all the mercenaries:

"I vonder if zhey have bodies in zhem, already."

"I am not trapped in a room full of robots, the robots are trapped in a room full of ME!"

"How do we even know zhis is real?"

"Aye, shape shifter's got a point."

"Fellas!" Engineer shouted, getting immediate silence from all the mercenaries.

Engineer took off his hard hat and held it down at his side. "Now, I don't think this guy's insane." This sparked a gasp from Scout, and puzzled looks from other mercenaries, all except Medic and Pyro.

"Let me explain before y'all think I'm as crazy as him," Engineer joked. "But it is possible that these animatronics would walk around. Just like he said, their servos would lock up if they didn't move at night which would require them to get a mechanic." The Texan explained, he gestured to the camera, which was currently viewing the show stage. "And these things don't look too cheap."

"Oh, that's... Still really freakin' creepy." Scout commented.

"What're ya' scared about, boy-o? They're just harmless little animals. This phone person was probably pullin' our legs as a joke!" Demoman laughed.

Scout smiled, a little more relaxed. "Well, I'm gonna go get a soda then." He marched out of the room.

"Mmph mmph mmph?"

"Pyro, it's a prank." Scout reminded him, peaking his head through the door again. "We can walk around and do whatever the hell we want." Scout answered. The 21 year old ran down the West hall and into the dining area, where he found a soda machine sitting in the right corner. He rummaged through his pockets which were filled with crumpled up pieces of paper and a baseball. After a few seconds, Scout's hand emerged with a quarter. He put it in the machine and selected 'Bonk! Atomic Punch.' He took the drink from the soda machine and popped it open. Some of the liquid fizzed and almost spilled over on to the floor, but then sizzled down back into the soda can. Scout turned around to be see only one animatronic on stage.

"Holy crap, Engineer and that phone dude were right." He exclaimed. "Or-wait... Was there only one? He's the Freddy Fatbear or somethin' like that?" Scout tried to recall.

The mercenary approached the animatronic bear, which was staring idly at the camera.

"Uhh... Hey there... Uh... Freddy?" Scout greeted awkwardly. The bear began to shift its head towards Scout. Scout backed up a bit, keeping his distance from the robot, which was about the height of Heavy.

"D- Do you talk?" Scout asked.

A dark, evil laugh emitted from the bear's voice box.

"Uhh, okay... I'm gonna be going elsewhere..." Scout slowly began to walk backwards, when he bumped into someone. Scout fell forward, spilling some of his Bonk! on to the floor. He rolled over on to his back and came face-to-face with Chica.

"Oh, you're that chicken guy." Scout acknowledged.

A higher-pitched groan came from the animatronic as she lowered her eyes on to Scout.

"Oh, chicken girl-you're a girl." Scout corrected. He looked more at the animatronic, noticing she had stains of what looked to be food on her bib that almost covered up the phrase, "Let's Eat."

"That's nice. Well, I'm gonna go-" Scout was interrupted by Chica, who reached over and grabbed his foot.

"Agh! What the hell?! Get off me!" Scout swung his legs back and forth and broke free from the animatron's loose grip, but Chica continued to reach forward to grab him. Taking a quick drink from his Bonk!, Scout swung his legs out of her reach and quickly jumped back up on his feet. Before Chica could sprint over to tackle the boy, he sprinted off towards the office.

"Heh, heh... Can't catch me now ya' stupid robot!" The boy taunted, quickly moving away from the animatronics.

"Scout? I'm just testin' this here earpiece. Can you read me okay?" A voice crackled through his headset. It was Engineer.

"Yeah, good and clear..." Scout answered, "But you know that little prank that phone guy did?"

Scout swore he heard a sigh on the other end of the earpiece. "What about it?" Engineer asked, reluctantly.

"I don't think he was lyin'. I just got grabbed by that chicken bastard. Lucky I got away before she and teddy bear guy were able to get me." Scout explained.

"..."

"Yo, hardhat? Hardhat!"

**A/N: Hooray for cliffhangers! Sorry if it's too short, but I really don't think about length when I write stuff like this. However, to make up for it I will try and upload more often if I do give you guys short chapters. And I will try to make Chapter 3 longer.**


	3. More Than They Seem

**A/N: Well, I'm here again. **Sadly, I just realized this a little shorter than Chapter 1. Sorry about that, I didn't realize this until I posted it up in a document. Of course, the A/N in Chapter 1 may have made it seem longer, so I can't be 100% sure. Next time, I will try my very hardest to make Chapter 4 over 1,500 words.****

"Aww, Hell..." Engineer cursed as he turned off his communication with Scout. While he did want to think Scout was lying, it certainly didn't sound like he was. He let out a sigh and scrolled through the cameras. Many of the other mercenaries went off to other areas as well, most of them to the bathroom or to take a smoke break.

Pyro peaked its head into the office, "Mmph mmph mmph mmph?" The pyromaniac asked.

"I'm beginnin' to think that the story the phone man said to us was more than just a prank, Pyro." Engineer admitted.

"Mmph mmph mmph mmph."

"What? What do you mean it's true?" Engineer got up out of his chair and followed Pyro out into the East hallway where Medic stood reading some posters on the wall. The arsonist pointed to one of the posters:

"Police where contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent a likened them to 'reanimated carcasses'."

"Mmm, interesting..." Medic commented.

"Doc, don't you get it? All of us could be in extreme danger!" Engineer exclaimed, frustrated that one of his more favorable colleagues was oblivious to what danger they were in.

"I do not zhink that ve are in much trouble, my friend." Medic smiled. "Zhey can take care of zhemselves just like ve can..." He assured, but Engineer showed no sign of liking what he was saying.

Medic felt a twang of guilt. 'Blödmann!' He thought. He shouldn't be so reliant and think that his fellow mercenaries are so resourceful that they could survive some enormous and extremely heavy robots. After all, they barely last 2 minutes on the battlefield before they go running back to him for medical treatment. Now, they were in a situation just as dangerous without any weapons or ways of healing. And even worse, they were told beforehand there wasn't a guarantee of them respawning if they died. Not that they couldn't be brought back, but if they were there would be a high chance of them undergoing effects of amnesia.

The German realized Engineer was right, and continued off of his last phrase; "...but you are right. Ve should varn zhem."

* * *

"Aye, can ya hurry it up in there?" Demoman asked, pounding on the bathroom door. "That whisk-" A belch interrupted the almost sober Scotsman.

Demoman began to repeat what he said. "That whiskey's gone right through, meh..."

"Heavy is going to be in here for long time." This got a frown from Demoman and Soldier. "Use little lady toilets." The Russian man suggested.

Demoman took one glance and shook his head defiantly. "I'm not gonna go in there, I don't know if those cameras are recordin' or not."

"Yeah, we don't know what alien technology is in those lady bathrooms! Only Pyro would know!" Soldier added on.

Heavy gave an annoyed grunt. "Why did Demoman drink before work?"

Before Demoman could answer, him and Soldier heard the sound of a metal robot walking towards the bathroom hallway. Demoman looked at Soldier who, out of nowhere, had a shotgun out.

"What're ya doin', Sol?!" Demoman asked, his voice kept to a low whisper.

Soldier pumped the shotgun. "I'm gonna make sure those robots stay where they are and don't leave their spots."

"What?" Demoman looked at Soldier in disbelief, the disgruntled war hero already had his shotgun aimed at the end of the hallway where the animatron would appear.

Demoman tapped Soldier on the shoulder. "Ya can't shoot the bloody things. We'd get fired for damagin' them!" The Scotsman explained, "And what're ya doin' with a bloody shotgun in a kid's place?"

"These kids need to know about war, if they're not gonna learn from these robots who are they going to learn them from?" Soldier asked.

"It's not like the bleedin' things gonna kill us!"

The animatron walked around the corner, and low and behold; it was Chica. "Alright, bird." Soldier announced. "You have 10 seconds to get back on that stage or your feathery ass is gonna be made into a nice stew!"

Chica let out a robotic, blood-curdling scream and ran towards the two mercenaries. "Incomin'!" Demoman screamed. Only now, did the mercenaries realize that there was more to these animatronic performers... a lot more.

* * *

Scout ran past Pirate Cove down the West Hallway, where he saw a purple figure with giant ears moving towards the office.

"Yo, hardhat. Hardhat!" Scout sighed, the Texan broke off the communication with him. "Damn it. Why is everyone such a freakin' idiot?" Scout complained. He fiddled with his earpiece.

"Yo, Doc!" Scout shouted through his headset, hoping for a response.

"Vhat is it, Scout?" The German replied.

"You've got a purple bear-looking thing approachin' down one of the halls!" Scout warned.

Medic pulled the radio away, "Incoming!" he said, panicked.

"Mmph?"

"Scout said zhere was an enemy approaching from..." Medic paused, unsure where the robot was coming from. "Oh, I don't know vhich hallway!"

"Mmph mmph mmph!" The arsonist pointed down the East Hallway.

"Yeah, you go check that hallway, Pyro. If you see anything let us know and then run." Engineer informed. "Come on, Doc. Let's see if there's anything down the other hallway." Engineer gestured the doctor to follow.

"Couldn't ve just hide in zhe office and close zhe doors?" Medic suggested.

"Doc, we can't afford to waste power waitin' for something that might not appear." Engineer responded. He grabbed the German by his hand and pulled the doctor after him.

"Gott verdammt." Medic mumbled, this was the one time he didn't want to jump into the middle of the action, like he normally would on the battlefield...

**A/N: End scene! There we go, Chapter 3 is now finished. I will see you with a longer chapter possibly over the weekend (I'm feeling ambitious, so you might just get 4 chapters in one week. If not on Saturday or Sunday, it will be Monday.)**


	4. Killing Machines

**A/N: And now, for a long chapter. *Children cheering in the background* I know, I know! Hooray! Now, to the story:**

**Update: I just fixed a few things that were wrong with this. I had to leave early Saturday morning and I wanted to post this up so I didn't get a lot of time to proof-read it. However, I decided I would do it this morning and fix up any errors or add some details. Sorry about that! ^-^''**

The yellow bird sprinted towards Demoman and Soldier. Without hesitation, Soldier pulled the trigger of his shotgun but it jammed.

"Dammit!" He cursed and threw his shotgun down on the ground. Soldier then cracked his knuckles and taunted, "Come here, cupcake!"

"Solly, that thing's gonna kill you!" Demoman warned.

"No robotic chicken is gonna disobey my orders!" Soldier lifted up his fists. Demoman looked at the bird, she was definitely heavier and taller than both of them and surprisingly fast. Fighting this robot would be suicide.

"Solly, come on. Go!" Demoman motioned him to follow.

But it was too late. Soldier swung his arm around and hit Chica across the face, causing her head to snap to the side. Chica grabbed her head and twisted it to face him, while Soldier punched her repeatedly in her robotic stomach, which didn't do much.

Chica swung her feathered hand and hit Soldier square in the jaw, sending the Patriot stumbling backwards until finally he collapsed.

"Aww, cripe!" Demoman cursed, he backed away before Chica could bite or take a swing at him too. He grabbed Soldier's arms and dragged him towards the East Hallway.

* * *

Pyro ran down the hallway, being here was strange for the firebug. He had never ever seen something this creepy besides when he went to the Mann Manor house, Hell, or the Harvest event. Here, everything was dark and with flames. His playmates no longer looked like babies, they looked like adults. When he saw the animatronics in the camera, he felt they were rather... uncomfortable. The arsonist had never felt this uncomfortable around something so eerie and mysterious before and this new emotion was puzzling him.

Pyro's thoughts were interrupted by a shadow approaching, dragging someone. Pyro crouched down, ready to tackle whoever it was. Despite Engineer's warning to run, he wasn't going to let these robotic monsters take his friends away. The figure finally got close enough for Pyro to make contact and he tackled them.

"Agh! Bloody hell!" Demoman screamed as Pyro threw himself on top of the Englishmen. "What the hell are ye doin, Pyro?"

"Smphrry" Pyro said. He looked over at Soldier, who was unconscious. "Mmmph mmmph mmmph?"

"He got-" Demoman was interrupted by metallic footsteps approaching around the corner. Demoman and Pyro turned around and saw the metallic bird. Chica squealed and stepped towards them, but before she could even make a step she was pinned against the wall by Heavy. The Russian had all his weight on the animatron.

"Go, go, go!" Heavy shouted. "Metal giant is strong!" Heavy let out a grunt, as the bird began to push him back.

Demoman and Pyro grabbed Soldier and carried him away as fast as they could.

* * *

Engineer and Medic explored the West Hallway, Medic carried a flashlight in his hand and wavered it around the empty hallway. Silence fell between the two of them as they searched. Medic gritted his teeth and frowned, the silence felt rather... horrible. Whatever was around, he didn't anticipate to meet them or hear them. Medic chuckled silently to himself, finding it funny how he doesn't fear being blown into bits by a rocket or grenade, or being shredded by a mini-gun, or being stabbed in the back, but here he feels so paranoid, the fragile, so... vulnerable. Maybe it was because his teammates who would always protect him, couldn't because they could barely protect themselves. Medic sighed, he just might be going insane... err... more insane.

"Nothin'..." Engineer said, breaking the tedious silence. Medic aimed the flashlight further down the hallway. They saw a white arm with a red short sleeve. From the looks of it, he looked like he was hiding.

"Scout? Is zhat you?" Medic called.

Scout didn't react, or move. Medic gave a grim look at Engineer, who didn't look back. They began to walk towards Scout.

"Scout?" Engineer also called.

Scout peaked around the corner and his eyes widened.

"What's the matter, partner? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Engineer joked.

Scout pointed behind him.

"Vhat is it?" Medic asked. He suddenly felt a metal hand on his shoulder and a groan from behind him. Medic and Engineer both turned around to see Bonnie looking at them.

Bonnie made a loud screech, soon having the 3 mercenaries join in, only their screams were more terrified. "Run, you idiots! Run!" Scout shouted and ran back towards the dining area.

Medic pulled away from Bonnie and began to run with Engineer, who was following Scout. Behind them the purple bunny gave pursuit.

* * *

Spy stood outside with Sniper, hearing the scream from the 3 mercenaries. "What zhe hell...?" Spy turned to look at the door, curiously.

Sniper sighed, "Come on, those pansies are probably prankin' us for leavin' 'em to take a break."

"You can go ahead, let me finish this." Spy gestured towards his cigarette, and continued to work on it slowly.

"What's goin' on?" The Australian asked as he walked through the front door. He looked down the West Hallway and then looked at Pirate Cove.

"Aye, ya might want-a get runnin'. We've got company from those robots!" Demoman exclaimed, running past Sniper while still carrying Soldier with Pyro down the West Hall.

"Ah, piss..." Sniper cursed through gritted teeth, he didn't bother to act surprised. After seeing wizards, sentries and almost everything else you can imagine (except the TF2 fan-fiction website)... This was considered normal.

"Ugh... What is zhe problem zhis time?" A figure said from behind. Sniper jumped, he turned around to see the Spy, who was materializing after turning temporarily invisible.

"Bloody hell, mate. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sniper said, he felt his heart pounding against his ribs. It was rather comical, nothing could really scare him besides Pyro and Spy.

"...Help!" A gravel Russian voice echoed from down the hall.

"Is that Heavy?" Sniper asked.

"Obviously," Spy remarked, "We should probably go help 'im."

Sniper started down the hallway, Spy following. As they approached, they saw 2 large figures, one pushing the other against the wall in a struggle.

As they neared, they saw it was Chica and Heavy. "Help, now...!" Heavy's giant arms began to tremble as Chica relentlessly pushed back, slowly wearing the giant Russian down.

"I will kill you, and kill you, and kill you, coward robot!" Heavy emptily threatened. Chica finally gave one giant shove and sent the Russian backwards.

"What iz zhe plan?" The Frenchman whispered.

Sniper knew Heavy wouldn't be able to go a second round with a robot that doesn't seem to wear down. "Why don't you try and fight us, ya demonic, yellow-headed piss-head!?" Sniper barked, causing Chica to turn to them.

"Nice job, bushman." Spy mocked, "Now run..."

Sniper immediately spun around and ran, while Spy switched his inviswatch on and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The one time he's in danger and he doesn't have his sniper rifle, yet the spook has all his fancy gadgets and tools.

Sniper turned the corner to go down the East Hallway, still hearing the metal footsteps of Chica only a few short feet behind him. He ran into the office and shut the door behind him.

The Australian let out a sigh and slid down on the ground, his back against the door. He looked up at the window to see the yellow bird scanning the office for him. He stood still for what felt like minutes, looking at the window and seeing the bird eyeing every part of the office she could see for some kind of life.

"You big-head, wanker! Ya can't even see where I've left!"

Sniper gazed up at the window and saw Chica run to where the voice was. "What the bloody hell was that?" Sniper asked. He didn't say that... Was there another him?

Sniper rubbed his forehead, he didn't care. All the events have happened so fast he was too exhausted to care. Spy, Heavy and him were safe.

Suddenly, he heard whispering coming from the blind spot in the West Hallway. He stumbled to his feet and reluctantly walked over there, prepared for anything.

* * *

Spy watched as Chica pursued Sniper. Sighing, he pulled out his disguise kit (cigarette kit). He knew he wasn't suppose to bring his items for the battlefield out in public, but he was nothing without them.

He pulled out a cigarette and unrolled the cigarette paper, on the paper was a rough etch of the Sniper's face. He put it on over his face and put the rest of the cigarette in his mouth.

He saw Chica stalking Sniper through the window. He waited for his disguise to materialize completely and then ran around the corner and shouted, "You big-head, wanker! Ya can't even see where I've left!"

Chica turned around and ran towards him, Spy back-pedaled and ran into the dining area where he turned invisible.

* * *

Scout bolted backstage and came face to face with a series of masks lazily propped on the shelves. On a table, a robotic skeleton was sitting up staring at him with it's metal jaw open.

"Okay, that is really freakin' creepy." Scout commented, he brushed it off though. After all the crazy shit that has happened today, this was his least concerning problem. Behind him, Medic and Engineer ran past the room he was in and Bonnie was furiously following them. Scout sighed, he couldn't do anything to stop that freakin' bunny, right now. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and his ears were still ringing from that loud screech.

"Zhis vay!" Medic motioned Engineer to follow him around the tables, which started a few minutes of Bonnie chasing them in circles. Unfortunately, Spy had unintentionally led Chica into the same room they were in. Medic and Engineer went around the room one last time before they realized Chica was blocking them from the end table.

"Agh, hell..." Engineer cursed. Both mercenaries came to a halt a few feet in front of Chica, Bonnie ran and came to a halt behind them a few feet away. For a few moments, they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make their move. A tense silence roamed the room for a few moments, only the fast breathing of the mercenaries made a sound.

Medic looked around, panicked. He turned around to see Bonnie, who seemed like it was getting progressively closer every time they looked away.

Engineer looked at this methodically, trying to figure out a way for him and Medic to get passed the 2 surrounding them, but nothing came to mind. Engineer chuckled to himself at the irony: he designed, built, and made killing machines. And now, he realized, the machines were killing him.

**A/N: Ha-haa! I did it! Now, I don't want to get you guys upset, but this is the last chapter to the point I have made them. All I've done right now is proof-read and edit some of the work I've already did. But now I have to actually start writing stuff. So you may not get as many chapters, but I'll try to get 2- 3 chapters a week.**


	5. Teamwork

**A/N: This is probably going to be the second-to-last chapter of the mercenaries' horrifying 1****st**** Night.**

**Update: Just fixed a couple mistakes and polished the chapter up.**

Sniper crouched and moved towards the moving figures, he saw small drops of blood on the floor.

"Who's there?" Sniper called.

"Aye, it's camper!" A voice called.

Sniper furrowed his brow, "Camper? Who the bloody hell do you think you're talkin-" Sniper stopped when he saw Demoman and Pyro sitting crouched next to Soldier, who has a huge bruise on the side of his jaw, a few missing teeth and a river of blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh, it's you blokes." Sniper mumbled.

"Mmmhmm." Pyro shrugged off the Australian's teasing and walked into the office and grabbed some tissues. He then climbed up on top of the chair to reach a cabinet with a first aid kit inside.

Pyro sat down next to Soldier and proceeded to put some tissues into his nostrils and put some bandages around his jaw. However, since the arsonist was no professional doctor, he ended up bandaging Soldier's entire chin and mouth.

"Mmmph mmph mmph?" Pyro asked.

"Eh, ya' did a good enough job." Demoman commented.

"He's gonna be pissed ya bandaged up half his face." Sniper speculated.

Demoman and Pyro both shrugged indifferently at the bushman's comment. The 3 concious mercenaries stood in silence, not hearing anything through out the building.

"Sure got quiet." Sniper observed.

"What do ya think the others are doin' right now?" Demoman asked.

"Mmph mmph mmmph mmph..." Pyro responded, grimly.

"Eh, let's just hope those blokes are doin' better than this poor bugger right here." Sniper looked down at Soldier, who was resting peacefully.

* * *

Medic continued to look back and forth between the two animatronics which surrounded him and Engineer. The doctor could now definitely see Bonnie was inching closer every time he looked away. However, every time he looked away from Bonnie, Chica would get closer because Engineer was too busy searching for a way to escape to keep an eye on her. The German began to contemplate pushing Engineer into Chica and then running away before Bonnie or Chica could grab him as well. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he's killed one of his own teammates. Many times on the battlefield Soldier, Heavy, or Demoman would go on suicide missions to either stop Gray Mann's robots or to get the intelligence, but despite knowing respawn would keep him from dying permanently, Medic feared for his life. He wasn't going to kill himself for the sake of his own teammates' foolish actions. So he sometimes abandoned them in the middle of their plans if he knew it was going to fail or if his ubercharge wasn't full.

Medic then felt a pang of guilt. How could he betray one of his best friends at Mann Co.? Just for thinking that, he was as bad as a Spy. After all, Spy had never really bothered to do anything for anyone unless he gained something from doing it. Even when he helped Scout get a date for Miss Pauling, he openly confessed to the others while Scout was away he was doing it purely for his own amusement to watch Scout fail.

The doctor then heard something soft hit the ground in the bathroom hallway. Medic turned his head to see a half-eaten sandvich lying in the bathroom hallway. The German gave a puzzled look, he knew it was from his Russian friend, but what was he trying to tell him? The only thing he could guess was that he wanted Medic and Engineer to escape by going to the bathroom hallway, but he was worried that Engineer wouldn't be able to keep up and he'd get caught.

'Herr Heavy, Sie besser wissen, was Sie tun.' Medic thought and grabbed Engineer's arm and tugged the Texan into the hallway. Both mercenaries rounded the corner and were grabbed and pulled into the girl's bathroom by a giant hand. Medic and Engineer almost screamed as they stumbled into the restroom but upon seeing who had grabbed them was the Heavy, who had his index finger over his mouth, they immediately went silent.

The Russian crammed the 2 mercenaries into a bathroom stall. Medic examined the stall and what little room they had, sloppily written on the bathroom door was, "It's Me."

The German rubbed his weary eyes. He was losing it.

* * *

"Oh pour l'amour de dieu." The Frenchman cursed. Spy watched in suspense as the 2 animatronics surrounded Medic and Engineer. Why weren't Engineer and Medic in the office? They were there when Spy and Sniper left to take a 'temporary' break.

Spy's attention went from the 2 mercenaries to his invis-watch. His eyes widened when he saw his cloak was running low. Quickly thinking, Spy sneaked around the dining area and into the back stage room. He proceeded to switch off his invis-watch and turned around to see Scout.

"Scout?" Spy called.

The 21 year old turned around to see the Frenchman and yelled in surprise. Spy quickly put a hand over Scout's mouth.

"Shut up, boy!" Spy hissed.

Scout pushed him away, "Jesus, could you be any more freakin' jump-scary?"

"Probably," Spy said, dryly.

Before Scout could say something back, they heard Engineer scream and metal footsteps running around.

Scout and Spy peaked out the door and saw Chica and Bonnie scrambling around the dining area. Chica proceeded to go towards the bathroom hallway, while Bonnie glanced up at Freddy, who gestured it's head towards the backstage where Scout and Spy were.

"Merde," Spy silently cursed, the bunny approached the back stage. Spy turned to face Scout, "May I make a suggestion?" Spy asked, rhetorically,"Run."

Scout nodded and bolted out of the room and ran away. Bonnie proceeded to pursue the 21 year old as Scout lead the animatron down the West Hallway.

Spy smiled and then sneaked out of the backstage towards the restroom hallway.

**A/N: Here we go. This is the first chapter I've actually written since I've published it. Now, I wish I could make chapters as long as Chapter 4 was, but I really want to keep you guys updated often. Oh, here are some translations:**

"Herr Heavy, Sie besser wissen, was Sie tun." – Heavy, I hope you know what you're doing.

"Oh pour l'amour de dieu!" – Oh for the love of God!

"Merde," – Dammit/shit.


	6. Saved by the Bell

Sniper and Demoman sat by Soldier and continued to watch him, making sure the patriot didn't die out while laying on the floor. "He's still breathin'." Demoman observed. "That's a good sign, eh?"

Sniper didn't answer, he just continued to stare down the hall and wait for something to approach him. If they didn't kill the others now, then they would be dead soon. He wasn't going to die, nor let the animatronics take out Demoman, Soldier, or Pyro. The arsonist came out with a fan and placed on the ground facing Soldier. The fan managed to cool off the mercenaries, who were soaked in sweat from fear and running. However, it did spread the annoying smell of chlorine and pizza, along with a smell Sniper was too familiar with... old blood.

Sniper then raised his head at the sound of footsteps approaching. He then noticed a skinny, small figure being chased by a much larger figure.

The Australian sprung up on to his feet. "Incoming!" he alerted.

Looking closer, Sniper could now see it was Scout being chased by Bonnie, who was falling farther and farther behind.

"Get in-freakin'-side! We've got company!" Scout shouted from down the hall.

Sniper and Demoman ran into the office with Pyro and waited for Scout to come in before shutting the door.

"Woo!" Demoman cheered, "Stupid wee bunny can't get us now!"

"Yeah, looks like I AM as quick as a little bunny!" Scout chuckled. The brunette quickly climbed on top of the desk and looked outside the window for the approaching animatronic.

"Mmmph?" The firebug asked.

"Who?" Sniper asked. "We're not missin' anyone."

"Mmph!"Pyro then pointed to the ground outside the window.

"Ah piss! Soldier!" Sniper cursed. He punched the button and the door raised open. Quickly grabbing Soldier by his ankles and pulling the him into the office. Soldier's body managed to also drag inside the fan. Sniper punched the button again and the doors closed. All the mercenaries let out a sigh of relief

"Eh, sorry about that mate." Sniper replied to Soldier, who was still unconscious.

"I think I'm as fast as a road-runner." Scout smirked, confidently.

Sniper rolled his eyes, _'One track minded little wanker...'_ he thought.

"What do you guys think?"

"I think you're over sellin' yourself, laddie." Demoman said flatly.

"I'm not!" Scout protested. "Sniper, you would know... You've gone huntin' and stuff, right? Being in that desert area in Australia or whatever."

Sniper put a hand on his temple, "Road runners don't live in Australia." He answered, annoyed, "I'm not even sure if they live in the bloody desert. They wouldn't have enough speed to reach water sources and probably couldn't survive the heat." Sniper explained.

_'Water?'_ Demoman thought. Then a shocking realization came: he never got a chance to go to the bathroom. "Aw, cripe!" The Scotsman cursed and pressed the button to open the East Hall door. The Scotsman then sprinted down the hallway towards the bathrooms.

"The hell was that about?" Scout asked, he peaked down the hall and then turned to Sniper and Pyro, who both replied with a shrug.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Scout jumped and spun around to see the generator's screen, which beeping to let the mercenaries know it was running low on power. "Ah crap!" He cursed, "We're low on power."

"We're gonna have to open the doors." Sniper answered.

"What?" Scout gave a look of disbelief, "Are you insane?!"

"We're low on power, we only have 15% left!" Sniper shouted, pointing at the generator's screen.

Sniper flicked the lights and saw that Bonnie wasn't there. He then opened the door.

"Who makes a bloody place like this run on a generator?" Sniper mumbled.

"Hell if I know..." Scout replied, flatly, able to hear the Australian.

Demoman turned the corner to the bathroom and ran into Chica, who let out a squeal in response. The Scotsman screamed and fell backwards on the ground, the world spinning around him. His eye raised to his assailant, who was slowly approaching him. He didn't have time to get up, so he quickly pushed himself back into the wall.

_'This is the end...' _He thought, Chica was still approaching him, in a slow and harrowing manner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shotgun that was laying on the ground from his last encounter with Chica and Soldier. The shotgun lay only a few feet away from his foot. He stretched his leg out to try and reach for it, but it was too late. Chica lifted him up off the ground, out of his reach. Little did the chicken know, however, that someone grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at her.

Chica turned to see a towering figure about the same height as her with a face etched with anger. It was Heavy.

"Did you think I would forget promise, little bird?" Heavy threatened as he trained the shotgun on Chica. The animatronic tilted her head, puzzled by the weapon. Heavy held his finger on the trigger, ready to fill the bird full of led.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding... Ding, ding, ding, ding!_

The animatron dropped Demoman and then shoved Heavy out of the way, walking back towards the stage along with Bonnie.

"What zhe hell?" Spy uncloaked behind the two mercenaries, just as baffled as they were.

"D- did we win?" Demoman asked. Nobody answered for a moment. They all stood in confusion.

Finally, after a brief period of silence, Spy answered, "I think we've won."

Demoman let out a cheer, then looked over at Heavy. "Aye, thanks mate." Demoman wrapped his arm lazily around Heavy's neck.

"Is no problem," Heavy shrugged.

"Is it safe to come out zhere?" Medic's voice echoed from the stalls.

"Da!" Heavy answered.

Engineer and Medic walked out of the restroom.

"Why did puny robots just stop?" Heavy asked, he still stared at the animatronics.

"I think it's part of their routine. They stop after 6:00 o' clock. Then, they just go back to normal." Engineer explained.

"Are you sure, toy-maker? I don't wanna get all relaxed and then they all just run at us while we have our guard down." Demoman said.

"Now you're just being paranoid, son." Engineer chuckled.

"Vell, I'm not going to zit here and find out." The German said, quickly storming out of the restaurant.

"Da, Heavy needs to rest." Heavy said, "And needs new sandvich." Heavy pulled out of his pocket a sandvich. It was the same one the Russian used to save him and Medic. The sandvich was covered with dirt from the restaurant's poorly swept floors and had been crushed while being in Heavy's pocket.

"Don't worry, big fella." Engineer patted the Russian on the back "We'll have more back at the base." Engineer reassured. "Ya'll ready?" The Texan asked, and motioned everyone else to follow him out of the restaurant.

Outside, they met Sniper, who was helping Scout and Pyro push Soldier's unconscious body into the back of his van.

"Damn, how much does this idiot weigh?" Scout whined.

"Come on, ya pikers!" Sniper coached. "We'll give him a good lift in one... two... three!" The 3 mercenaries all hoisted Soldier into the back of the messy van.

"What's the matter with him?" Engineer asked.

"He got knocked out by that chicken." Demoman informed, quickly. He hopped into the back of the camper van, followed by Heavy, Medic, Scout, Pyro, and Engineer. Sniper, without wasting another minute, got into the drivers' seat with Spy next to him in the passengers' seat. Sniper put the key in the ignition, and the mercs sped off back to RED base.

**A/N: This took a long time to write this chapter (or it felt like it did, at least.) But anyway, my fellow readers, I need your input on something: Do you want this story to continue with more nights? I'm just asking because I fear that if I did this then the story would get redundant by the 3****rd**** night. But if so, then would you like all the nights? If not, I will just skip all the nights and go into one more final night. **


	7. Aftermath

**A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long. It's been a bit of a chaotic week for me. (If you want to know why: it's Freshmen stuff.) Also, to all the reviews: Thank you. Every review really does mean a lot to me and it does motivate me to keep going with this.**

* * *

"For the last time, guys. You can't quit now." Miss Pauling answered again. The mercenaries have been prodding her to talk to the Administrator and allow them to switch their second jobs for about 20 minutes.

"We almost lost our bloody lives out there!" Demoman exclaimed furiously.

Miss Pauling let out a tired sigh, "Look, the longer you guys take to get that money and get out on the battlefield, the less money Mann Co. makes - and the less money Mann Co. makes, the higher the chance of all of you being fired." She explained. "And we can't afford to have you guys switch jobs for lesser pay."

"Yeah... And it's not like we won't respawn or nothin'." Sniper assured.

Miss Pauling's eyes narrowed at Medic. "Medic, would you please come talk to me in private?" She asked in a agitated tone.

"Ja, Miss Pauling." He replied nervously.

They walked into the garage where Sniper's van stayed and Miss Pauling spun around to face the doctor. "You didn't tell them about respawn?!"

"No I didn't!" Medic exclaimed. "Vhat is zhe big deal anyway? Ve can bring zhem back."

"Medic, I've already told you: There's only a chance we'll be able to bring them back. For all I know they could appear perfectly fine, or they could appear with no knowledge of anything..." Miss Pauling repeated.

"If zhis is so bad zhen why do you insist we go back zhen?" Medic barked questioningly.

Miss Pauling stood in silence for a moment. Medic took the opportunity to elaborate, "I vas zhere and I almost lost my mind. I began hallucinating. Can you imagine how insane zhe others might get if zhey found out respawn didn't vork?" Medic asked.

The secretary closed her eyes and sighed, tiredly. "Okay, fine. Just... try to keep them alive, okay?" Miss Pauling requested.

"Vill do." Medic answered, just as tiredly.

Spy listened in on the conversation through the door. He didn't know why, it just became instinct from working at Mann Co. for a long time. Hearing that respawn didn't work made him a little more worried, but the agent wouldn't let that phase him. He's faced worse odds and has gotten out uninjured.

Spy walked away from the door and back to where the others mercenaries were. They didn't even notice he was gone, they all just chatted among themselves.

Miss Pauling and Medic walked back in shortly after and Miss Pauling soon got everyone's attention with a brief 'clack' of her clipboard hitting the table. "Alright, you guys are going to have to go back. Only this time you're not going to bring shotguns..."

The mercenaries glanced over at Soldier, who just gave an angry look back at them. "What?" He questioned. "What kind of maggot doesn't bring a gun with him wherever he goes?" Soldier asked.

"Someone who's not a murdering lunatic?" Spy sneered. He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Speak for yourself, Frenchie." Scout said.

"I don't need weapons to survive." Spy replied calmly, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

'_All you need are a few people to stab in the back._' Scout thought, bitterly.

"Alright, guys. So you're all clear on going back tomorrow?" Mrs. Pauling asked. None of the mercenaries vocally responded but a few of them nodded their heads.

Well, the decision was final: They were going back to the restaurant tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, I really hate to say this, especially after I give you a very short chapter, but I want to get all of Night 2 done before I publish it. Now, I assume you guys don't want to wait about 2 - 3 weeks for it to get done. So here's what I'll do: I'm going to get a 1 week head-start on it – and whether I am finished or not, I will start to release the chapters I have finished.**


	8. Increased Activity

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. Here is the start of Night 2 of 7, since you guys wanted me to do each and every night. Don't worry, I have already planned a few twists in this night, Night 3, Night 4, Night 6, and Night 7. **

The drive back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was silent. Only the sound of the constant swerving of the camper van and the Sniper's road-rage insults were heard from inside the van. After an agonizing ride, the mercenaries pulled into the parking lot.

All 9 of the mercenaries got out of the car slowly, with the exception of Soldier, who was the first one to burst open the front door and walk in.

"He doesn't recall anything he did last time, does he?" Sniper asked, leaning over to Medic.

"Vell, it's either zhat or he IZ really crazy." The doctor answered, nervously walking into the restaurant.

"I'm gonna assume the latter." Sniper joked, following Medic.

The mercenaries walked into the room and saw it they only had a minute before it was 12:00 A.M. All the mercenaries braced themselves for their rivals to awaken.

Engineer pulled out the same box filled with earpieces. "We've got these here, again." He announced.

"We won't be needing 'em." Demoman dismissed, "None of us are crazy enough to leave this room!"

"Uh, speakin' of crazy. Where's Soldier?" Scout asked. The mercenaries looked around the room and the war hero was not with them.

"Where'd the bloody idiot go?" Sniper looked down the hallways, not seeing anything.

"I'll find him through the cameras." Engineer said. He picked up the camera and scrolled through them.

"We don't have time to find him through those stupid cameras!" Demoman exclaimed, "I'm gonna go find him." The Scotsman ran out of the room down the east hallway.

"Yo, cyclops!" Scout called, "Are you freakin' mad?"

The demolition man ignored the 21 year old and continued to sprint around the building, searching for any sign of Soldier. Before anyone could do anything else, the phone rang again and the phone guy's voice crackled on the other side.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses._"

"Ugh!" Scout whined, slamming his head on to his hands.

"_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._"

Engineer nodded and continued to look through the cameras. He checked the restrooms, the supply closet, the kitchen, the dining room, and the backsta- Oh no...

Engineer's jaw dropped in shock and terror. On the screen showed Soldier marching back and forth in front of the mascot heads in the backstage. However, Bonnie was creeping into the room while his back was turned.

"Soldier!" The Texan screamed, despite knowing the war hero wouldn't hear him. Bonnie reached out, ready to put Soldier into a choke-hold. Engineer's fist clenched – he had no power to stop Bonnie or alert Soldier.

Scout and the others looked over Engineer's shoulder to see the same horrid sight on camera.

"Oh, crap." Scout exclaimed. He then ran out of the room down the west hallway shouting, "Solly!"

Heavy began to run down the east hall.

"Herr Heavy, where are you going?!" Medic asked as the Russian ran out of the room.

"Saving Soldier!" Heavy's voice echoed from down the hall.

"What are they doin'?" Sniper questioned. "Respawn will bring 'em back."

Medic's face hardened, "Zhere iz no respawn." He said in a low, agitated voice.

"What?!" Sniper asked in disbelief.

"Zhere iz no respawn!" Medic repeated angrily, "Ve have very slim chances of being brought back to life vith all of our memories if ve die outside of zhe battlefield!"

"_... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time._"

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" Sniper shouted.

"I didn't vant all of you to panic!"

"_...I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._" The machine clicked off.

"You bloody wanker!" Sniper snarled and grabbed the doctor by his neck.

"Ah, hell." Engineer cursed, trying to break the Sniper's grasp from Medic's neck.

* * *

"Now, unless you want your eyes to be ripped out of their sockets, I suggest you start telling me your friends' weaknesses!" Soldier shouted intimidatingly at the Bonnie head, which still stared at him blankly.

Soldier frowned and pounded his hand on the shelf. "Tell me their weaknesses, dammit!" He interrogated.

Soldier then heard a groan from behind him. Soldier smiled and swung his arm around and punched an animatronic, which was Bonnie. The its head spun to the side and Bonnie's eyes rolled backwards and went pin-pricked.

Bonnie quickly swung it's hand towards Soldier, it's head lolling back towards the front of him. Since the animatronic wasn't looking, it missed. Bonnie's hand hit the wall next to the shelf, leaving a big crack in it. It looked around the backstage, seeing that Soldier had gotten away. It walked around the corner and examined the dining room, seeing no sign of anyone. The bunny's ears then tilted, it heard numerous footsteps approach.

Bonnie then heard the sound of a boy screaming in pain and a loud thud, but then the sight of an African-American man caught it's attention.

* * *

Demoman ran around the building, looking around Pirate's Cove and the restrooms. He knew it had to be 12:00 AM, meaning he and Soldier were in even more trouble now that the animatronics were free.

He then walked through the east entrance of the dining area and across the room he saw Bonnie in the corner with a unsettling smile and creepy pin-pricked eyes.

"Aww, cripe!" He cursed, looking over towards the stage, he saw Chica beginning to walk down the stairs towards him.

"Not you, again." He said, shaking his head. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bonnie fall forward with Soldier on top of it.

"Soldier?!" Demoman called in confusion.

"Your rabbit ass isn't going anywhere." The American shouted at the toppled over animatronic.

Demoman smirked, almost completely forgetting about the hostile bird approaching him. Luckily, the metal footsteps gave Chica away as she sprinted towards Demoman. The Scotsman stumbled over to the side at the last possible second, making the bird almost slam into the wall behind him. Shockingly, Demoman was able to keep his balance and not slam head-first into the wall.

"Too slow, ya blockhead!" He taunted, pushing himself off the wall and running towards the west hallway.

* * *

Scout sprinted down the hallway as fast he could, hoping that he would reach Soldier in time. The brunette was surprised by sharp claws whipping across his face. He screamed and fell on the ground, slamming into the wall outside the dining hall. The 21 year old's vision blurred and a blossoming pain was felt in his back.

"The hell?" Scout cursed, he patted his cheek, feeling 3 sharp claw marks on the side of his face.

"Oh, shit. I'm bleedin'!" He exclaimed. Scout looked up and saw a red fox with sharp claws, a hook, and teeth.

"Oh, damn." Scout muttered to himself, he began to crawl backwards, but the pirate fox slammed his hook down on the boy's pant leg. Scout tugged his leg away, causing the hook to get tangled more into his pants. Foxy pulled the boy closer, letting out a gruff and gravel laugh.

"Oh, hell no!" Adrenaline filled Scout, he pulled away from the fox, almost bringing the fox with him. However, the boy's pant leg couldn't take all the pulling and it ripped.

Scout pulled himself away from Foxy, and sprinted down the hall. Much to his surprise, however, it didn't follow him. Scout looked backwards, again, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But it was true, the fox just stood at Pirate's Cove, giving the boy a menacing glare.

Scout smiled, almost completely ignoring the blossoming pain in his cheek. He then looked down at the rest of him, and saw his pant leg had ripped.

"Dammit, fox. I needed this freakin' suit for battle!" Scout shouted, he looked down at it, again. His face filled with anger, "I'm gonna kick your ass someday."

**A/N: Okay, how's that for a chapter? Here's the bad news, though: This was all I got done in 1 week. Sorry, it's been a chaotic week for me. However, I'm happy I will be able to at least provide you with the longest chapter I've written yet. Also, if you didn't notice in the top A/N, I didn't list Night 5. Why? Well, I haven't been able to think of anything yet. Any ideas would be appreciated (it would be nice if you put them in PM and not in the review.) Also, I already have Golden Freddy and Freddy making appearances, so no need to suggest them.**


	9. Secrets

**A/N: Hello. I apologize if this is a little short compared to the other chapter I posted, I wanted to get at least 1 more chapter out before Monday, but my dreams were crushed. However, you do get one early in the morning:**

"Sniper, get a damn hold of yourself!" Engineer shouted.

"If he even can." Spy commented, bluntly. Not acknowledging Engineer's glare towards him. Engineer finally was able to pry the Australian from the German doctor. Both brawlers stared at each other, breathing heavily. Engineer frowned, seeing the tension still lurking among the two.

"You sneaky little wanker." Sniper said behind gritted teeth, "Why didn't you tell us about respawn not working?!"

"I already said; I didn't vant you to panic!" Medic answered, regaining composure. "And whoever iz killed does get brought back by respawn, but zhey may have amnesia."

Sniper's expression didn't change, but he also didn't say anything. Medic sighed, he always dealt with something like this on the battlefield. He always had to make life or death decisions. It way always a debate of: Should he heal Scout, or Sniper? Should he heal the Spy or Engineer? It didn't matter whoever he picked, though, because either way one of them was going to die anyway. And many times he ended up getting an earful of complaints to whoever he didn't heal when they did respawn. He had the choice to tell the mercenaries of respawn not working and risk having them go insane, or he would not tell them and hope that they don't get themselves killed. And now, he had chosen where he would tell them at the worst moment and almost get choked to death.

"Look Sniper," Engineer interjected, "Medic and I didn't mean to keep it hidden from you or the others."

Medic turned to the Texan, puzzled. "You knew about respawn, too?"

Engineer lowered his head a bit and nodded, "Yeah, well... I had a feeling that respawn wouldn't be workin'. Why?"

"I vas told by Miss Pauling to tell you guys." The German explained.

"Oh, so I am not the only person keeping secrets around here." Spy sneered, leaning on the outside wall in the east hallway..

Medic turned to the agent and smirked, "I'll remember zhat zhe next time you ask me to heal you on zhe battlefield."

Spy shrugged, "Oh please, I can survive on my own."

"What are we gonna do about the others?" Sniper asked, getting the mercenaries back on track.

"We're gonna have to pray that Scout, Heavy, Soldier, and the others..." Engineer paused and shuttered.

"...That their deaths are quick and painless." Spy said, solemnly.

Engineer and Sniper grimaced, but Medic shook his head. "No, zhis is unacceptable! As interesting as it vould be to see zhe human body be shoved into a suit, it shall not be our comrades who suffer zhe pain!"

"Mmmph?" Pyro asked.

"I vill go and rescue them. Who is brave enough to come with me?" The German asked in a challenging tone.

"Mmph, mmph!" Pyro raised its hand.

Sniper sighed, and in reluctantly agreement responded with an; "Alright."

"I'll help, but I think it'd be best if I stayed back here and watched y'all through the cameras." Engineer explained, he reached his hand into the box filled with earpieces and handed held them out. Medic, Sniper, and Pyro each grabbed their own.

Medic, Sniper, and Pyro nodded. Sniper turned to Spy, "What about you, Spook?"

"I do not rise to challenges that cannot be won." The Frenchmen answered.

"Spy, don't you wanna at least try n' save 'em?" Engineer quizzed.

Spy shook his head, "Impossible. If they cannot survive these robots then you will probably not, either."

"But-"

"Ignore 'im, Engi. He's just bein' a coward like 'e always is." Sniper teased as he walked out of the room with the others.

"Preposterous! Your plan is going to get you all killed." Spy snapped back.

"Then you come up with one yerself, Frenchie!" Sniper shouted from down the hall.

"Merde..." Spy muttered under his breath.

* * *

Demoman ran towards the west hallway to be greeted by the same sharp claws that Scout saw, only he was able to come to a halt before hitting them. Foxy jumped out, swinging his hook at the Scotsman. Demoman spun out of the way, accidentally throwing himself into the wall. Foxy charged towards him, but a RED mercenary jumped in front of the fox with lightning speed and slammed the fox into the wall. Demolition man looked up to see it was Soldier, who had a hand on the animatronic's neck.

"You're going to be riding a ship called my foot and it is sailing towards an island called your ass, maggot!" Soldier spat. His fist then connected with the fox's jaw, which caused Foxy's head to snap to the side and send it crashing to the ground.

"I don't think 'e saw that one comin'." Demoman chuckled, patting Soldier on the back.

"And THAT is how you kick some ass." Soldier said, smirking. The two mercenaries then heard sounds of metallic feet approaching them from many different sides. They turned around to see Bonnie and Chica sprinting at them.

Soldier smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Attack!" He screamed.

"Are ye bloody crazy?!" Demoman questioned, "I'm not gonna watch ya pass out on the ground, again!" He grabbed the patriot's arm and pulled him down the west hallway with Bonnie pursuing.

* * *

As the Heavy Weapons Guy sneaked down the west hall, he spotted a figure dart across the room.

"Too slow, ya blockhead!" said a man with a Scottish accent.

Heavy smiled, he was glad one of his colleagues were safe. He waited a few moments, and then approached the door, but froze after he saw Chica bolt across the room. His fist clenched, after his first encounter with the chicken, Heavy had considered him the animatronic he wanted to beat up the most.

"Attack!" A gravel voice shouted.

"Soldier?" Heavy muttered.

He began to chuckle, "Soldier and Demoman are safe!"

The towering Russian sneaked into the dining room, seeing nothing until his eyes darted over to Pirate Cove. Over there, Chica was lifting up a damaged and stunned Foxy. Heavy frowned and began to back away into a dark room. He wanted to fight the chicken animatronic again and destroy it, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to if she had assistance. As Heavy continued to march backwards into the dark room. He bumped into a counter and caused an assortment of pans and other metallic cooking devices to fall on the floor with an extremely loud crash.

"Chert voz'mi!" Heavy cursed, hearing footsteps approach to the sound. He raised his clenched fists, ready to punch the animatronic that entered.

**A/N: Phew, another chapter done. Foxy definitely got his showtime in this and the previous chapter and he'll get more as the night progresses.**

**Translations: Chert voz'mi! - Dammit!**


	10. Scarcely Lethal Killing Machines

**A/N: I was so happy that FNAF 2 came out that I started writing up a storm (after I played the demo, of course. Oh yeah, to anyone who likes Foxy: I hate him. He killed me twice in a row in the 2nd game. ;-;) As to anyone who likes Scout, I apologize in advance... oh, and Medic fans too.**

Scout stood in the small corner outside the dining hall, slowly catching his breath from his surprising encounter with Foxy. He heard all the racket and fighting going on in the dining hall, so it didn't surprise him when he saw Soldier and Demoman dash by him down the hall towards the office, followed by Bonnie who was chasing them. Scout did tensed up, as he felt the 3 rush past him thinking the animatronic caught sight of him. However, this fear slowly drained as he watched the rabbit fruitlessly try to catch up to Soldier and Demoman.

Scout got up, beginning to sneak back into the dining room when he almost jumped at the sound of pots and pans crashing to the ground. He then saw an animatronic shadow move. Not wanting to be seen, Scout backed into the same corner, again. The shadow moved across the room, Scout peeked his head through the doorway to see the yellow bird move towards the kitchen. Then a loud clang was heard. Chica then emerged from the kitchen, stumbling backwards into a table, causing it move backwards and tip over a few chairs. Another large shadow appeared punching the animatronic repeatedly. Despite the darkness, Scout could see it was Heavy.

"Yeah, go man! Kick that chicken's ass!" Scout cheered, he then felt a cold metallic hook wrap around his throat.

"Agh! Not you, again!" Scout said, annoyed and exhausted. Scout twirled around, catching the fox off guard. Foxy lost his grip on Scout's neck and slammed into the wall.

"Nice grip, dummy!" Scout scoffed as he sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could. Foxy quickly got up and followed the 21 year old.

Scout ran towards the office, but he slid to a halt as he saw Bonnie blocking his escape to the office. Scout then spun around in the opposite direction and entered the supply closet. Scout failed to realize that the room was small and only had one exit, and he soon saw Foxy enter the room with him. Scout looked at the doorway, his only chance at escape, but it was being blocked by the giant purple rabbit.

"This is SO not happening right now!" Scout panicked, hopelessly scrambling to find another way to escape.

The fox let out another gruff, evil, robotic chuckle. Foxy then glared at the boy and raised his hook up and swung at Scout. Scout ducked under it and kicked Foxy in the knee, causing the fox's leg to almost bend backwards out of place. The pirate slammed his claws into the 21 year old, which dug into the boy's stomach and shirt.

Scout wailed in pain, almost falling backwards against the wall. As Foxy's claws retracted from Scout, the brunette pushed himself off the wall and punched the animatronic fox square in the jaw, causing it to snap out of place and dangle from one side.

"Is... Is that all you got?" Scout taunted, his fists raised up in front of his face for protection. Foxy grunted and charged at Scout, the mercenary quickly dodged out of the way.

"Can't hit what ain't there!" Scout teased, dodging all the fox's attempts at attacking.

Foxy eventually stopped to let out a robotic growl, Scout continued to taunt and tease him. Noticing Scout let his guard down, he made a surprise move and swiftly grabbed Scout by the neck and slammed him into the shelf. The whole shelf rocked back and forth before it came crashing down. Foxy jumped out of the way with Scout still in his grasp. However, Foxy didn't pull one of Scout's legs out of reach and the shelf slammed down on it.

Scout screamed in agony, not quick enough to pull his foot out from under the self.

"Let me go, dammit!" Scout struggled, seeing Bonnie approach him. Bonnie grinned, its pin-pricked LED eyes staring directly back at the 21 year old. The rabbit's hands curled into fists and it punched Scout, knocking the boy out in just the one hit.

Foxy grinned, despite his jaw being dislocated. He nodded towards Bonnie, who helped the fox pick up the 21 year old and carry him towards the backstage.

* * *

Engineer and Spy watched their 3 known surviving allies sneak around in the west hallway. Engineer flipped ahead to see chaos unraveling in the dining room, a bunch of silhouettes dashed around the room near Pirate's Cove and then down the hall.

"What zhe hell...?" Spy cursed. Engineer flipped over to the east hallway camera to see Demoman and Soldier being chased down the hall by Bonnie.

Engineer rolled his chair and put his finger on the door button, ready to slam it down.

Demoman and Soldier rushed into the room with Bonnie almost getting in, but the bunny was a little too late and Engineer slammed the door on it.

"Phew! Thanks, mate." Demoman said, patting the Texan on the back.

"What was that?!" Soldier shouted.

"That was me savin' yer arse, Solly." Demoman answered, matter-of-factually.

"That was an act of cowardice!" Soldier pointed out, angrily. "You are a disgrace to RED."

"I saved yer life and now your yellin' at me for it? Are you a bleedin' idiot, Solly?!" Demoman yelled.

"You are a cowardly Englishmen who wears a dress!" Soldier snapped back.

Engineer tuned out the arguing duo and focused back on the camera. He noticed Medic, Sniper, and Pyro were waiting to get into the dining hall, but something was stopping them. Engineer switched to the dining hall camera and saw Chica slowly marching into the kitchen.

Turning on his earpiece, the Texan said; "Chica is goin' into the kitchen. The coast is cle-"

Suddenly, the dining hall had burst into motion. Chica stumbled backwards out of the kitchen and Heavy soon followed, his fists swinging at the chicken numerous times.

Engineer chuckled, "Go get 'em, big fella."

* * *

All 3 mercenaries watched in an anxious silence while Heavy continued to pounce on the chicken animatronic.

After landing a few more hits on the yellow bird, Chica retaliated by punching Heavy hard in the gut. The towering Russian grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to shake off the pain. The bird then leaped with her jaw flying open and slamming down on Heavy's right shoulder.

"Blood hell, that chicken wanker's beaten' him down." Sniper said, as Heavy screamed in pain. Medic watched as Chica kept slowly wearing down Heavy, each hit and push making Heavy weaker and him angrier.

Medic finally had enough, he sat up; "Raus aus mein verbündeter, eichel!" Medic shouted, diverting the chicken's attention over to him, Pyro, and Sniper.

"Mmmph, mmmph, mmm..." Pyro mumbled, annoyed.

"Get bloody runnin'!" Sniper commanded, he and Pyro ran back towards the office. Medic, on the other hand, ran into the dining room to the right towards the kitchen.

Heavy looked up, seeing Medic bravely keep the animatronic distracted. "Doktor! What are you doing?" Heavy asked.

"Move, Heavy!" Medic shouted, back pedaling away from the chicken whose punches were getting closer and closer to him. As the German backed away he collided with another animatronic, made him fall over on the tile floor. Medic turned over to see Foxy and Scout who were both sprawled on the ground.

"Scout?" Medic called, but the boy was unconscious with numerous scratches and cuts all over him. Medic slowly began to get up, but as soon as he was on one knee he felt a metal blade go through his throat.

"Doktor!" Heavy called as Foxy's hook went through Medic's throat. With another swift motion it came back out of the same place in crimson red. The German clutched the wound that pierced through the middle of his neck as he struggled to pull away from Foxy, his soon-to-be killer.

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long on this, but you can see that I have been working my butt off for you guys. However, to make up for this I have another filler chapter I will be posting shortly.**


	11. Cooperative

**A/N: Surprise! I bet you didn't expect to see another chapter being posted. Well, this is a little irrelevant to the story, but I feel like I owe you for not giving you a chapter on Wednesday.**

**Oh yeah, credit to ****Sanctus Cecidit for the idea and inspiration for the Purple mercenaries being the original mercenaries. If you think my last chapter was bitter, then you have seen nothing yet.**

**P.S - The Administrator is a character that is a pain in the butt for me to write. So if you have any tips to help me improve, then please let me know. ^-^**

Helen watched the BLU mercenaries wander about inside their base as they planned for another ambush on the RED when the ceasefire ended. She smiled, tapping ashes from her cigarette into a purple ashtray. She found it mildly amusing how much the mercenaries appeared to suffer from not fighting.

"Administrator," A gruff Australian accent called from the other side of the room, she spun around in her chair to face the Purple Sniper. "I was lookin' around the RED and BLU bases to make sure none of them were escapin' or spyin' on the others, but..."

"You got caught." The Administrator finished, dully.

"Actually, no. I noticed that the RED mercenaries were missin'. I checked all of their base and they're just bloody gone." Sniper answered.

Administrator nodded her head, "Miss Pauling must not have informed you about the ceasefire and the Reliable Excavation and Demolition union going to a secondary job yet."

"'Fraid not, ma'am. Where they workin'?" Sniper asked.

"They have currently taken up jobs as security guards at a local pizzeria restaurant." Helen explained.

Sniper's eyes widened, "...That sounds like a REAL coincidence."

The Administrator's brow raised, "How do you suppose?"

"Didn't the BLU mercenaries do somethin' similar the last time you declared a ceasefire and they needed jobs?"

Helen blew out a puff of smoke, "Yes, the company didn't seem to question the mercenaries' supposed willingness to return to a job that killed one of their own, already."

Sniper looked at the Administrator nervously, "What if one of the REDs end up dyin' like that BLU bloke did?"

"That is not your concern, Mr. Mundy." Helen answered, her tone shifting towards anger.

"Should I let the others know just so they don't come runnin' in here askin' the same question?" Sniper requested.

"Miss Pauling will take care of that." She replied, spinning back towards the monitor, seeing one of the cameras were destroyed from another brawl between the BLU Demoman and Soldier.

She frowned and pressed a button on the intercom, "I suggest you stop the fighting, gentlemen." She spoke with a deathly calm tone.

Purple Sniper walked back out, shaking his head disapprovingly. He knew the REDs weren't going to make it. As he walked back to where his other colleagues would hang out, he saw how disconnected everyone was. Scout was running laps around the base, Medic was examining a human corpse and experimenting on it, Engineer was working on making a new wrench, Heavy was polishing a collection of miniguns, Spy was taking a smoke break, Soldier was watching a recording of the last recent battle between RED and BLU, Demoman was drunk passed out on the floor, and Pyro was burning firewood.

Sniper frowned at the sight, everyone was a stranger to everyone here. None of the original mercenaries ever really talked to each other unless Helen called them to a task, which rarely ever happened.

'How the hell are the RED and BLU clones so damn coordinated, when we originals don't even talk to each other?' Sniper thought, jealously.

**A/N: How's that for an extra, eh? Don't worry, we'll get back in on the action in the next chapter.**


	12. The Clock is Ticking, Gentlemen

**A/N: First off, I should apologize for such a small chapter. Second of all, umm... Welcome back to the story, I guess! ^-^''**

**Edit: I decided to extend this chapter! Yay! :D**

Heavy looked at Medic, who struggled to keep his wound under control. His eyes then gazed up at to meet Foxy's eyes. The animatronic gave him a taunting look, practically beckoning him to attack. Heavy followed, running at a pace that nobody thought the Russian could ever reach. The Heavy Weapons Guy balled his hands into fists and punched Foxy square in the face. The fox attempted to duck out of the way but the Heavy's fist quickly followed the fox no matter where he moved. Foxy crashed to the ground, the sound of his metallic body hitting the floor echoed throughout the building.

"I destroy tiny robot!" Heavy shouted. A purple and furry fist connected with the back of Heavy's head. Heavy spun around to see Bonnie, whose eyes were back to normal. Bonnie let out a screech but it undeterred Heavy and he uppercut its jaw. Bonnie's head snapped upwards and sent the animatronic stumbling backwards, almost falling over.

Heavy quickly ran over to Medic and lifted the wounded doctor up, he then picked up Scout and tossed the boy over his shoulder. And in less than 2 seconds, he was sprinting down the hallway, hearing the metallic footsteps of Chica behind him.

"H- Heavy..." The doctor whispered weakly.

Heavy looked down at him while they were still running. "What is it, doktor?"

"Zhe medigun... outside... van..." The doctor panted, slowly losing consciousness.

The Russian stumbled to a halt beside the entrance. He burst open the door and ran outside towards the van.

Heavy opened the back door of Sniper's van, almost breaking it off in the frenzy he was in. And just as Medic said, the medigun was lying there. The Heavy Weapons Guy grabbed it and trained it on Medic and Scout, he pulled the lever on top of it forward then backwards, but the medigun didn't fire. Heavy frowned, he pulled the top lever a few more times, failing to get it to work. Gah! How could he not know how the medigun worked? He'd seen Medic use it on him before, and there was only that one lever. How else could the damn thing work?

"Stupid gun!" Heavy shouted, he set the doctor and Scout next to the medigun and hoped that Medic would wake before he died.

* * *

"I can't find Heavy and the others on the camera!" Engineer panicked, he flipped through the different cameras.

"That's it! I am not leaving those sons a bitches behind!" Soldier shouted, he marched outside the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Demoman grabbed Soldier and tried to pull him back into the room. Soldier yanked away from the Scotsman's grip.

Demoman almost fell forward, "Bawh! Yer gonna get yerself killed!" He shouted, catching his balance.

"I'm going to save their asses even if I have to put each of their limbs back together piece by piece!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Aren't they gonna just respawn, anyway?!" Demoman questioned.

"Respawn doesn't work!" Sniper exclaimed, angrily.

"Respawn doesn't work?" Demoman repeated, his relatively calm demeanor immediately changed. "Aww, cripe! Hang on, Heavy n' Medic! I'mma comin' to save ya!" He charged down the hall with Soldier.

"Mmm-mmmph!" Pyro chased after the reckless duo.

"Merde..." Spy mumbled under his breath, "They're going to kill themselves for people who are already dead."

Sniper and Engineer both glared at Spy, Engineer's mouth was open, but he quickly shut it. He wanted to yell at Spy for his melancholic assumptions, but he saw that in the Frenchmen's almost-squinted eyes there looked to be some sadness and distress from the whole situation. While he was no psychiatrist, he was very good at detecting when something was wrong with his comrades. He had to, otherwise he would've been back-stabbed by the BLU Spy an abundant number of times. Plus, Engineer didn't have much to do after all of his weaponry and machinery were built, so he'd often watch the other mercenaries on the battlefield – and he learned quite a lot about them. Hell, he probably knows more about the them than Spy does.

Sniper, on the other hand, wasn't so observant of this and quickly snapped back, "Why don't you go back to hidin' with that fancy watch of yours, snake?"

"And you can go back to living in a urine odored van." Spy retorted, calmly.

* * *

Medic opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry and the world was spinning around him. Through his daze, however, he could see a tall figure pacing back and forth. Medic rubbed his eyes, making his sight a little more clear.

"Herr Heavy?" Medic called, he felt a sharp pain then hit his throat when he spoke. He clutched his throat, when he finally gained the courage to remove his hand from his throat, he saw there was still a minor hole there, but it was no longer bleeding.

"Doktor?" Heavy responded, just as unsure as the doctor was.

"Yes." The German replied, weakly. He looked up at Heavy, there was blood all over the front of his torso and his shoulder.

"Heavy thought you were goner."

"Vell, if he had hit me in zhe side of my neck, vhere zhe arteries are, I vould've been." Medic explained, smirking.

"Can doktor heal Scout?" Heavy asked.

"Ja." Medic answered, he then raised a brow at the Russian. "Vait, vhat happened to Scout?"

Heavy shrugged, "Fox and Bonnie carried leetle Scout when you crash into them."

Medic sighed, he grabbed the medigun which laid at his side. He got up and jumped out of the back of the van. He turned around to see Scout lying on the floor of the van. The brunette had tears in his t-shirt and visible cuts where the tears were. He also had a black eye and a missing tooth, along with a ripped pant leg. Medic trained the medigun on to Scout and pulled the top lever forward and then squeezed the trigger causing the beam to radiate towards the 21 year old. Slowly, but surely, the wounds were shrinking and disappearing. Medic eventually stopped and waiting in a tedious silence Heavy, waiting for the brunette to awake.

The brunette's eyes slowly opened and he got up weakly. Both Medic and Heavy could tell Scout was out of it, but then in less then a second after, the brunette sprung up and jumped out of the back of the van.

"Woo hoo! I survived!" The brunette cheered. "I am freakin' alive!"

"Ja, zhanks to herr Heavy." Medic said.

"And doktor for knocking over stupid giants." Heavy added on.

"Oh man, I don't think I can say it enough but freakin' thank you!" Scout said.

"When does Scout ever say it?" Heavy asked, sarcastically.

Scout ignored the comment and continued to dance around excitedly. "So, where are the others?"

"Zhey are still inside." Medic answered, worriedly.

"Ah crap..." Scout cursed, walking in a circle around the van.

"Let us go rescue comrades from stupid robot." Heavy walked towards the second entrance, which they came out of.

"Are you crazy?" Medic quizzed, "I almost got killed once by zhose schwachsinnig robots! I am not going to throw avay my second chance at life again!"

"Oh, come on! I'm gonna head-butt 'em!" Scout commented, following Heavy.

Medic through his hands up into the air in defeat, "Idioten!"

Scout and Heavy walked through the doors to see Bonnie and Foxy standing at the end of the hall waiting for them.

Heavy smirked and Scout pulled out some Bonk! Critola. Both the animatronics and mercenaries stood in silence, waiting for each other to make the first move.

Foxy sprung into motion, causing everyone else in the hallway to also start moving.

**A/N: Yay for extensions and editing, am I right? Oh, and I learned where to stab people in the neck if I wanted to kill them thanks to this story! :D**

**Translations: Schwachsinnig - Feeble-minded, Moronic**

**Idioten - (Seriously? I think you can tell that is a cognate. ._.'') Idiot**


	13. See the Light

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I extended Chapter 12. So you may want to read the 2****nd**** part of that I added before you read this, otherwise you will never know how it came to these lovely events occurring right now.**

**On a side note, though: My story is now the top favorite story in this category as of 11/26/14. Yay! :D I know, it's only by one favorite, but don't ruin it for me! This is the only thing I have to be proud of. ;-; **

Foxy sprung into motion, he sprinted towards Scout. Scout quickly drank some Critola and rolled under the animatronic fox as it landed on its stomach and slammed into the ground.

Scout smirked, "Next time try two eyes."

Bonnie charged at the 21 year old, swinging its fist at Scout. The mercenary ducked under the robot's feeble attempt to attack. Scout jumped up,slamming his feet on Bonnie and slamming his hands on the wall, and stretching both his arms and his legs he pushed Bonnie into the other wall.

The brunette hopped down and rolled out of the way as the dazed animatronic charged at the wall where Scout was.

"Nice hustle, tons-of-fun!" Scout taunted, back-pedaling towards Pirate Cove.

Scout couldn't see it, but Foxy furrowed its brow when it saw how close he was to Pirate's Cove. The fox went on all fours and charged at him. Pushing both Bonnie and Heavy out of the way while running towards Scout.

Scout turned around to see the fox and almost screamed. Foxy pounced but Scout fell backwards before Foxy could grab him. Scout watched in horror as the fox sailed over him and dashed in front of his cove.

Scout slid to a stop and rolled over to see Foxy growling at him. Scout stumbled to his feet and backed away. The red fox raised its hook and dug it into the "Out of Order" sign. As the animatronic dug its hook further into the sign, it created a loud and high-pitched screech.

Scout covered his ears at the noise, and slowly moved away. As he moved away he looked back up to see Foxy glaring at him, finally finished damaging the sign. The red fox used its other hand to point to the dig-marks on the sign, which Scout could now see was writing.

Marked into the sign was the phrase, "Keep Out." Scout looked back up to see the fox nod at him, its expression still showing anger.

Scout reluctantly nodded and backed away. After making sure he had enough distance from the fox, he sprinted back towards the office through the East Hall.

* * *

Bonnie turned to Heavy after watching Foxy charge at Scout. Both of them raised their fists, prepared to brawl.

"You cannot win, stupid robot." Heavy taunted. Bonnie rushed towards him, throwing out a slew of punches.

Heavy backed up, raising his arms in front of his head for defense. The Russian grunted and let out a few powerful punches to the animatronic, causing it to stumble backwards and spark. Bonnie toppled over in front of Pirate Cove, with its system powering down from all the punches it took.

Heavy smiled at his victory, but it was cut short as a metallic fist hit Heavy in the back, making the Heavy Weapons Guy scream in pain. He fell on to one knee, only to feel the same metallic hand punch him in the top of his head, causing him to fall over unconscious.

* * *

_A few moments before those events:_

Soldier walked down the hall with Demoman. As they walked they approached two silhouettes, Bonnie and Foxy who stood at the edge of the hall.

"Let's give these robots hell, Demoman." Soldier ordered.

"Aye," Demoman smirked. As the Scotsman approached, he saw Foxy had an eye-patch like he did.

"Well, looks like this battle's gonna be an eye for an eye..." He joked, causing both himself and the fox to smirk.

Suddenly, a metallic fist collided with the back of both Demoman's and Soldier's heads. Demoman's vision went blurry. His head collided with the hard tile floor, causing him to be knocked out cold. Soldier on the other hand struggled until Chica put her arm around his neck and choked him unconscious.

Chica grabbed both mercenaries and dragged them into the supply closet, keeping them hidden.

* * *

Engineer, Pyro, Sniper, and Spy stood in an agonizing silence.

"Bloody idiots, they had to leave. Didn't they?" Sniper complained.

"Mmm!" Pyro alerted.

"Somethin's comin'?" Engineer repeated. The pyromaniac nodded in confirmation.

Engineer quickly pressed the east door button and it slammed shut. Pyro clicked on the lights to see Scout, who looked stressed and horrified. The Texan opened the door and Scout ran in, screaming phrases out too fast for anyone to comprehend.

"Calm down!" Sniper said, waving his hands down in a calming gesture.

"What's got ya' all worked up, son? Did something happen to Heavy and Medic?" Engineer quizzed.

"...Spastic little gremlin." Sniper mumbled under his breath.

Scout nodded, panic slowly alleviating from him. "That freakin' bunny and fox... They're fighting with Heavy." He informed.

"Crikey..." The Australian frowned. "Wait, what about Soldier and Demoman?"

"Aw, hell. You don't think..." Engineer paused, not having enough will to finish his sentence and pictures the sight of his fellow allies being painfully shoved into suits.

_Clash!_

"Mmph?" Pyro asked, approaching the door.

"No, Pyro. Y'all don't wanna run in there just to get killed, do you?" Engineer asked, pulling the firebug back.

"But he does have a point: what the bloody hell just 'appened?" Sniper questioned.

* * *

Chica stood behind the Russian as he fell over. After kicking him in the stomach to make sure he was unconscious, she gripped the back of his shirt and lifted him up. She began to carry him down the hall towards the backstage, where she would stuff him into one of the empty suits.

Medic stood outside, hearing the commotion going on inside of the building. "Ooh, zhis is not good." He said to himself.

Medic paced back and forth nervously. 'How am I suppose to get through zhose robots vithout getting killed! Wait... zhe medigun!' He thought.

Medic scrambled to the back of Sniper's van to see the medigun, which was fully charged. The German smiled, "Let's go practice medicine."

Medic ran towards the door of the building and took a deep breath. He kicked the door open and looked back and forth. He saw Chica slowly walking away with Heavy.

"Put zhe Russian down." He shouted in an angry and stern tone of voice. She stopped and turned around to see him. Her eyes looked at him and his medigun apathetically and she dropped the Russian on the ground.

She let out her high-pitched, robotic squeal and charged towards the German.

The doctor screamed and flicked the switch under his medigun. A bright red light flashed through out the entire west side of the building.

Medic slammed his eyes shut, ready to feel the impact of Chica slamming into him and throwing him into the wall, but to his surprise nothing happened. Medic opened his eyes and saw Chica standing there doing absolutely nothing with a blank expression.

Medic raised a brow at the sight and slowly approached her. She didn't seem to react to him, continuing to just stand there idly.

"Hmm... Interezting." Medic commented as his ubercharge wore off. The German went to tap her but then she blinked.

Medic jumped backwards, throwing out a slew of German curses in fright. She then walked back towards the stage doing nothing else.

"Iz... iz it over?" He questioned. Medic snapped out of his shock and trained his medigun on Heavy, slowly healing the Russian back to full health.

Pyro, Sniper, Engineer, and Scout ran out of the office and approached the two of them.

"Doc, what happened?" Sniper interrogated.

"I do not know. I vas just fighting Chica and zhen she left." He explained.

"That is really freakin' weird, guys." Scout commented.

"Wait, what time is it?" Engineer asked.

"Last time I checked it vas 5:45 AM." Medic answered.

"I think we just survived another night, fellas." Engineer explained.

The mercenaries cheered.

"Ahem..."

The mercenaries turned to see Spy standing by the supply closet. "Perhaps you may have forgotten a couple of our esteemed colleagues."

Medic, Engineer, Pyro, Sniper, and Scout ran into the Supply Closet to see Soldier and Demoman knocked out cold.

"Eh, sorry about forgettin' ya mates." Sniper chuckled nervously.

Medic sighed and healed both of them. While the doctor healed them, Sniper and the others went outside and started up the van.

"Yo, you should of seen me out there. I freakin' kicked some of the asses off those animatronics." Scout bragged, much to the disliking of the other mercenaries. Eventually, Demoman, Soldier, and Heavy came out of the restaurant with Medic, who was the last one to leave.

"Got the van warmed up, Doc. You comin'?" Sniper asked.

"Coming, Herr Sniper." Medic responded. He jumped into the back of Sniper's van and the RED team drove of back to their base.

**A/N: On to Night 3, where things get a little more complicated for the RED mercenaries. But before I go, I should let you readers know that from now on the nights won't be as long as Night 1 and Night 2. Don't worry, they won't be summed up in a few short words, but they also won't be 8 chapters long either.**


	14. More than a Malfunction

**A/N: Hello, welcome to Night 3. Things get a little more chaotic, just to forewarn you.**

**Also, this was intended to be released on Friday, but a wave of determination and elation to complete this hit me and I was able to finish it today. **

The RED Sniper quickly shut the entrance and hurried down the hallway, running into the office crammed with the other 8 mercenaries.

"Jesus, we're going to be freakin' stuck here the WHOLE night?" Scout whined, trying to push Heavy away who was pressing him against the wall.

"Unless you have a death-wish with those monstrosities out there, then yes." Spy answered.

"Jesus, Demo. Can you stop jabbing your bloody arm into my ribs?" Sniper complained, the one-eyed African American glared at him.

"And where should I move my arm, camper? There's no other bloody place!" Demoman snapped back.

"Fellas, quiet!" Engineer shouted. "We have to listen to the recordin'." He turned it on and the message played:

"'_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died."_

"Not implying that they died, my ass!" Scout shouted angrily at the recording.

"Shut itty-bitty mouth." Heavy snarled, leaning in closer to hear the Phone Guy.

"_Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Merde..."

"I am not afraid of those robots."

"Bloody hell..."

"Piece a' piss!"

"Zhis is not good."

"Mmmph..."

"Ah crap..."

"Heavy will make puny robots run."

"_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead." _

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Scout commented, smiling thoughtfully.

"_Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

"God dammit." Scout moaned.

"_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Engineer pulled up the camera and checked the stage to see Bonnie and Chica already moving off the stage. More curses and whines emitted from each mercenary and Pyro reached over and slammed its hand on the door buttons.

"What are you doing?" Scout asked.

"Mmmph, mmph, mmph!" The firebug explained.

"No, they're not even close yet. Don't close the damn doors." Scout responded opening both doors, again.

"Scout's right. After all, we don't wanna lose power." Engineer added on, reminding all the mercenaries that they still had to worry about a limited power supply.

"Heavy can go crush tiny robots." He suggested.

"Nah, big fella." The Texan dismissed. "We don't need ya breakin' the things. Otherwise we're as good as fired."

"I don't know, zhe bunny is getting razher closer zhen I vould like it to be..." Medic observed, nervously.

"Quit blubberin', nurse." Sniper snapped, earning a glare from the German. "Not like they're gonna catch us off guard. There's nine of us!"

Engineer ignored the heated conversations going on in the background and switched the camera on Pirate Cove, which had Foxy slowly emerging out of it. While it was hard to see, Engineer noticed the fox had its eye peaking out of the curtain.

The Texan's eyes widened a bit, but he sighed. Figuring the fox wouldn't emerge for a while.

"That fox robot's comin'." Engineer alerted. "He's just gettin' out of his cove."

"Oh God, no! No, no, no... Shut the doors!" Scout panicked.

Soldier glare, he then stepped closer to the smaller mercenary and put a finger on his chest. "Listen city boy," Soldier commanded, "You will-"

"Dammit, Sol. We're not gonna fight 'em unless ya' wanna us all ta' die!" Demoman interrupted.

"Stay out of this you cross-dressing, one-eyed, Englishmen!" Soldier insulted.

"Why don't ya' shut yer holes, ya' narrow-minded simpletons?!" Sniper shouted to the duo.

"Sniper, Soldier, and Demoman are stoopid!" Heavy added on.

"You are all incompetent cowards." Spy mumbled, pulling out a cigarette and quickly lighting it.

"Velcome to zhe team of arguing idiots." Medic said dryly, rolling his eyes.

The arguing continued for 2 more hours. The only time the mercenaries stopped was when Bonnie or Chica came at their doors, in which case they all screamed in shock. Which led Soldier to call all of them "sissy, tree-hugging hippies" and sparked more arguing.

In an attempt to tune out the arguing, Pyro watched Engineer search for Bonnie. The arsonist saw the Texan stream through each camera, but noticed he didn't check the hallways. Deciding to assist him, Pyro pointed to CAM 2B.

Engineer nodded and switched to the camera.

"What in Sam Hill is that?" Engineer questioned. Both him and Pyro stared at the camera, confused and startled.

"Yo, what is it?" Scout asked. His eyes widened at the sight, "What the hell is that?"

This caused all the other mercenaries to stop their bickering and look into the camera, as well.

On the camera, an empty, yellow-colored suit laid on the tile floor with its head tilted, knees up to its chest, and arms drooped to the side.

"...That's some shady business right there." Sniper commented.

"As if zhis whole restaurant vasn't shady already." Medic replied.

"Anyone wanna go make sure that thing ain't gonna hurt us?" Scout requested. The mercenaries all looked at each other for a brief moment, and then looked back at Scout.

"What?" The 21 year old asked.

"...I think we know who is going." Spy answered, smirking.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Scout protested, backing away.

"Don't vorry, Scout. Ve shall be right inside zhe office if something should go wrong... But it probably von't." Medic assured.

"Nothing will go wrong, my ass!" He sneered.

"Listen here, short-pants." Soldier grabbed Scout by the collar and pulled him close. "If I have to shove my leather boot right into your puny little ass to get you to go out there I will do it with an enormous amount of fury and pleasure!"

Scout felt Soldier's saliva hit his face while the American yelled, causing him to flinch. "Now give that yellow bear hell!" The patriot encouraged and pushed the young mercenary out into the hallway.

"Yo, come on!" Scout begged, the metal door slammed down in front of him – making a loud clash echo through out the building. Scout banged on the door a couple times, realizing it was pointless.

"I cannot believe this!" Scout threw his hands up in defeat. He sighed and looked down at the lifeless suit a short few feet down the hall.

"Uhh... Yo, are you alive?" Scout asked, tip-toeing towards the empty suit. As he approached he heard an old tune and a little girl's sweet and deathly calm singing voice coming from the possibly dead animatronic:

"_His life seconds numbering, _

_tick-tock, tick-tock. _

_It stopped, _

_short, _

_never to go again _

_when the old man died."_

"What the hell?" Scout cursed. He saw the bear's head lazily turn to face him, which made the brunette freeze in place. A ticking sound came from the yellow-colored bear while they stood in silence.

"_When the old man died..."_

The bear's eyes beamed with an enormous white light, blinding the mercenary.

"Agh! Oh, jeez. No, no, no, no, no...!" Scout pleaded. He fell backwards, but he never felt himself hit the ground. He stood floating in mid-air for a moment, before seeing the world reconstruct around him.

He felt himself sitting on a cold tile floor. The 21 year old sat up and examined the dark area. Near by him was a carousel with a different selection of animals to ride on.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Scout asked, panicked. He continued to look around the empty area, seeing nothing but birthday presents, arcade games, and balloons.

"Hello." A child's voice said, followed by a giggle.

"What the hell was that?" Scout asked, panicking. He examined the dark room, seeing no sign of anything moving.

"Hi!" The voice repeated, followed by another soft laugh.

"Y- you're not scary. You're just weird!" Scout turned around, hearing more greetings from the same child's voice coming in many different locations.

"Where the hell are you?" The brunette muttered to himself. He then heard small metallic footsteps approach him, along with more obnoxious giggling.

"What's so damn funny, you freakin' baby?!" Scout shouted, he then heard a single light-bulb flicker on.

The young mercenary turned to see a male child animatronic standing under the light, its bright blue eyes staring at him along with a wide smile plastered on its face. With the lighting and circumstances Scout is under meeting the animatronic, the boy's expression was far from settling to him.

"Hello!" The animatronic greeted, its voice surprisingly human.

"Oh God, another freakin' robot." Scout whined, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

The animatronic walked towards Scout, showing no signs of threat or danger of any kind. Despite this, however, the mercenary still kept his guard up.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"London Bridge is falling down..." The humanoid child sang out of random. Scout felt a wave of pain strike his head, the pain so bad it caused the 21 year old to stumble forwards, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Jeez!" Scout said through gritted teeth.

"...falling down..." The robot continued, making Scout's head burst with pain, again, along the world starting to spin and twist around him.

"Oh God! Why's it feel like a drill's going through my head?!" Scout shouted, angrily. He fell to his knees and trembled from the enormous amount of pain.

"...falling down!" The child finished, Scout felt one final blow hit the back of his head. The 21 year old gave up, letting himself hit the ground and roll over on to his back. Scout's eyes looked around the empty room, he then saw the boy lean over in front of him. For a moment, the animatronic's face flashed and was an X-ray image. Whether it was meant to scare him or not, Scout didn't care. He was in too much pain and too dazed to care.

"Bye, bye..." The animatronic waved as Scout slowly faded back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Scout?" Heavy called as he examined the hall where Scout was before a giant flash blinded the entire West Hallway.

"Any sign of him, Herr Heavy?" Medic asked from the office. All the remaining mercenaries also peaked their heads out the door to see any sign of Scout.

"The bloody ankle-biter just disappeared!" Sniper exclaimed in a confused panic.

"Fellas..." Engineer called, lowly, he took his hard-hat off from his head. "...This has gone way beyond any simple animatronic malfunction of any sorts."

"Uuaghh..." A raspy, groan emitted from behind the 7 mercenaries in the office.

"What the...?" Engineer turned around to see Chica, whom let out a giant screech, causing all the mercenaries to jump. Chica then balled up her metallic fist under her feathers and swung at the clustered group, but they had already sprinted out of the office and down the hallway towards Pirate Cove.

The startled mercenaries had forgotten, however, the little eye that peaked out of the curtains of Pirate Cove, ready to jump them as soon as they passed it.

**A/N: Well, I am going to now take a bit of a break after writing this EXTREMELY long chapter. I hope this was worth the some-what long wait.**


	15. Glowing Eyes

The 8 mercenaries ran down the hall being chased by Chica. Sniper turned around to see Engineer falling behind the rest of them.

"Get movin', professor!" Sniper shouted, grabbing the short man and pulling him ahead so the animatronic behind couldn't reach them.

Sniper continued to run with the other 7 mercenaries as they dashed into the Dining Room. As Sniper entered, he saw a red figure dash towards him out of the corner of his eye.

_Whack!_

Sniper felt claws sink and drag across his left cheek in a quick swift motion. The Australian slammed on to his shoulder as he felt himself slide across the cold tile floor. Slightly dazed, Sniper looked up to see a pair of angry yellow eyes staring at him.

"Sniper!" He heard Heavy shout and heard his loud footsteps move towards him. While the others seemed to run into a different part of the restaurant. The Australian's eyes didn't leave the fox animatronic in front of him, though. The bushman kept his guard up, ready for the pirate to attack.

The fox leaped, its jaw opened wide as it could. Sniper shielded his face with his right arm, pushing himself back feeling the fox's sharp teeth sink into his arm. Sniper let out a slew of extremely vulgar curses (can't say because I gotta keep the 'T' rating) as he kicked the fox in its stomach.

Heavy's giant set of hands grabbed Foxy's snout and lower jaw and pried the fox's teeth from Sniper's arm. The Australian kept his eyes closed, wincing at the tremendous pain.

"So that's what a _fine red mist_ looks like." Spy mocked, decloaking under the camera of the Dining Area with an arrogant smirk.

"Probably because your the one who's always makin' it." Sniper retorted, making the Frenchman's smirk disappear. The bushman held his arm, noticing that it was bleeding rather profusely, tiny specks of blood gleamed on the parts of the floor around him.

"Hide behind curtain, coward fox!" Heavy shouted as he threw Foxy back into his cove, hearing a loud crash of metal hitting the floor.

A dark, low laugh echoed through the restaurant.

"What zhe hell is that?" Spy asked, looking around the Dining Area with Sniper and Heavy.

"I don't think we're alone, mate..." Sniper said, using his head to gesture to the pair of glowing eyes in the back of the room.

Engineer, Demoman, Soldier, Medic, and Pyro sprinted down the East Hallway while Chica still pursued them.

"Quit draggin' yer feet, Sol!" Demoman shouted, tugging the stubborn patriot down the hall.

"I refuse to flee from a battle!" Soldier protested. The Demolition Man rolled his eye and continued to drag him.

The 4 mercenaries dove into the room, pulling Soldier in with them. Dell quickly slammed the door on the bird who nearly got into the office.

"Aww, great. We're missin' even more people now!" Demoman whined, throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Well, men. We're gonna have to go back out there." Soldier responded, nonchalantly.

"Are ye bloody crazy?" Demoman screamed, gripping Soldier's shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "We're gonna get bloody keeled!"

Soldier pushed the Scotsman back and walked into the West Hallway. "We've lost one soldier today, and it was beyond our control. And I'm gonna be damned if your maggot asses are going to sit back and let some of your fellow soldiers get killed."

Soldier adjusted his helmet and looked back at his teammates, "Now are you maggots with me or not?"

Demoman looked down with his eye closed, sighing. "You're a crazy man, Sol. But if yer gonna keel yerself. Then I'm comin' with ya!" Demoman wrapped his arm around the patriot. "Guts an' glory lads!"

"Mmmph?" Pyro reminded, waving its finger at the duo.

"Bawh!" Demoman waved his hand in dismissal. "We're not gonna let those animatronics get us by surprise, again!"

Pyro let out a mumble, and went out into the West Hall with the two explosive-trained mercenaries.

"Let's go, doc." Engineer motioned the German to follow, walking out with the other 3.

Medic sighed and followed. The German didn't bother protest or feel stupid for following the group. He's had so many dances with death that he no longer felt fear.

**A/N: I would've made this longer, but I couldn't find another way to make this end properly.**

**In the next chapter: Find out more about Scout! (No, he's not gone... yet.)**


	16. Save Him

**A/N: Okay, I decided to make another short chapter. I had a snow day, so I got a bunch of free time to work on this! Yay...**

Scout woke up. Did he die? He didn't see himself fly out of his body to watch his fellow teammates like he normally did when he died. He was just floating around seeing nothing but emptiness around him.

"Where the hell am I?" The 21 year old mumbled under his breath. Just as he spoke, he felt himself fall. Scout screamed and shut his eyes, afraid of seeing the ground he was probably about to slam into. The brunette felt himself crash on to the ground, feeling a quick burst of pain course through his entire body.

"Ahhh..." Scout's screams came to a stop as he examined himself. He moved his arms and legs gingerly to see if anything was broken. Nothing. That was unusual, the pain in his body wasn't as extreme as he thought it would've been from falling at such a speed.

_Vroom!_

"Gah!" The sound snapped Scout out of his thoughts and nearly caused him to jump to his feet. He realized he was no longer floating but on the ground on the side of the road. He looked over to the source of the sound and saw dark purple vehicle had driven by him at an incredibly fast speed.

"Slow down, moron!" The 21 year old shouted, despite knowing the driver wouldn't hear him. With a sigh, Scout looked around the area he was in. It was definitely a rural place, surrounded by forest and one small road. Not to far from where he was standing was a small little building labeled: "Fazbear's Family Diner."

The brunette slammed his hand on to his face. "Why? Why?!" He cried, "Why is it always a damn thing with creepy animatronics?!"

Scout sighed and walked towards the diner, hearing a soft cry as he got closer. The mercenary then saw a little boy standing on his toes trying to look through the window.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Scout approached. "Yo, what's up little dude?"

The child didn't seem to pay any attention to the young adult, still staring through the window with tears streaming down his face.

"Uhh... Hello?" Scout called, still getting no response from the boy. He reached his hand towards the boy to tap him on the shoulder, but as Scout made contact his whole hand went through the boy.

"Holy crap!" The mercenary nearly jumped backwards in surprise. "Am... Am I a ghost?" Scout asked himself.

_"Save him..."_ A baritone and robotic-like voice whispered. Scout put his panic over his ghost-like state aside and looked around, attempting to find the voice.

_"Save him..."_ The voice repeated, sounding a little weaker. "Please..."

"Save who?" Scout asked. He phased through the door of the restaurant and saw an older version of Freddy Fazbear, running cake to a bunch of kids who seemed to be getting more and more rowdy.

_"More! More!"_ A child cried, tugging the bear's leg. But the bear stood frozen, staring back at the child who looked from the door's window.

_"Save him..."_ Freddy said, pointing to the door.

"H- how?"

_"Please..."_ The bear desperately begged, the crying of the children inside became louder and angrier.

"Okay!" Scout through his hands up into the air and he walked out of the diner to see a horrific sight.

"No..." Scout shook his head in disbelief. The 21 year old saw the dark-haired boy that stood outside only a few moments ago laying on the ground. Blood was spilling down the boy's lip from a knife cut that hit just below the child's bottom lip. Despite being in a such traumatizing situation, Scout could tell it was failed attempt to cut the boy's neck, but after taking another small glance the mercenary saw that another stab did the trick.

Scout had tears welling up in his eyes as he leaned over to the side and dry-heaved. Why was he being such a wimp for this? He's seen much worse. Dammit, for some reason a child in situations like these always changed everything.

"Oh God..." Scout said, lowly. He looked up to see the same car he saw before beginning to drive off. In the driver's seat was an unknown man staring at him through the open window.

_"You can't..."_ The man smirked. Scout's eyes widened a bit, the voice sounded extremely familiar to a voice he's heard before.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you sick motherf-" Scout's threat was cut off by the world fading around him again.

The 21 year old sighed and wiped his face. Regaining his composure, Scout felt himself black out, again.

Was he going to another nightmare? Oh crap, he wasn't sure if he could take another hallucination like the one he just saw.

Scout then turned to see a portal to a dark room. The mercenary sighed and walked into the dark portal to suddenly feel his arms and legs feel extremely heavy. Scout yawned and fell on to his knees, passing out before he even hit the ground.

Whether this was his last moment of his life, Scout wasn't sure, but he was glad his suffering was over for now at least.

**A/N: I felt so... horrible for writing that. Maybe I should take a break from playing and watching "Five Nights at Freddy's" would be good.**

**...Nah, I wouldn't be able to work on this then! :D**


	17. In The Shadows

Heavy, Sniper, and Spy continued to stare at the pair of glowing eyes, which stared back at them. All of them stood frozen in place, waiting for someone to do something.

"Come out of shadows and fight, coward." Heavy taunted, raising his fists up in front of his face. The bear seemed to completely ignore Heavy's challenge, though. It proceeded to walk further into the darkness where it's glowing eyes soon changed to small pin-pricked pupils.

"Why's the bloody thing movin' away from us?" Sniper questioned.

"It's not running away," Spy commented, his gray eyes still kept on the animatronic bear, who slowly sneaked into the bathroom hallway. "...it's plotting."

Heavy snorted, "Coward bear cannot hide from Heavy." The large Russian crept into the bathroom hallways, his arms and hands tightening in preparation to fight the animatronics, should it attack him.

Spy and Sniper decided not to follow the Heavy Weapons Guy, instead waiting in silence. Sniper looked down at his arm, the adrenaline he had gained when he was fighting the fox dissipated and the pain felt even worse now that reality (if you can even say such a thing in the case of the restaurant) had set back in. His arm had plenty of deep teeth marks, and blood rolled down his arm from each mark.

"Piss," Sniper cursed, "My arm's bleedin' like a faucet."

Spy didn't respond to the comment, instead listening keenly on the sound of movement. He heard footsteps, a lot of them. The agent quickly switched on his inviswatch and sneaked towards the corner and peered around it to see the other mercenaries making their way down the west hallway.

* * *

Engineer slowly walked down the hallway with his remaining allies. While the Texan sure didn't want to jinx it, the place was now deathly calm for the chaos that had recently unfolded. The group then came to a stop in front of the supply closet and Soldier lifted his right hand up and made a series of symbols with it.

The other four mercenaries looked at each other in confusion.

"What in sam-hill is he doin'?" Engineer quizzed, keeping his voice low. Pyro and Medic both shrugged and Demoman tapped the American on the shoulder.

Soldier turned around to glare at Demoman, who in response glared back. "What are ye' doin' with yer hands, Sol?"

"I am telling you there is an enemy inside this room using my hands as symbols." Soldier replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Do none of you know anything about war?"

Demoman's glare at Soldier became more harsh, he pointed a finger at the patriot. "Don't start goin' on about yer fancy book filled all that war stuff."

"That "fancy book" has trained me in war, twinkle-toes!" Soldier retorted. Medic rolled his eyes at the response while Pyro slammed its glove over its goggles.

Engineer frowned, yet again the mercenaries were back to bickering at each other. However, his attention soon diverted to the large purple foot that stuck out from the door, barely noticeable at first.

"Fellas..." Engineer muttered, nervously. A purple paw reached out from the frame and extended towards Soldier and Demoman.

"Fellas...?" He repeated, louder and more nervous. Now the hand was ready to slam Soldier's head into the wall.

"Robot!" The Texan shouted, pointing behind Soldier. The room then burst into motion. Soldier managed to duck under the rabbit's hand and punch it in its side, not doing much to make the rabbit flinch. Demoman quickly pushed Bonnie's head to the side, helping Soldier make the bunny topple over on its side.

"All ya' little bunnies prancin' about with yer heads full of eyeballs!" Demoman taunted. He then pushed Soldier so he would move away from the animatronic bunny.

"We still have to finish him off!" Soldier shouted, stopping the Scotsman from pushing him.

"We can't hurt the bloody things without gettin' fired, mate." Demoman reminded, despite how tempting it would be to see these demons be disassembled piece by piece.

Pyro, Medic, and Engineer quickly ran past the animatronic bunny and followed Demoman and Soldier into the dining area where they saw Sniper laying on the ground, wounded.

"Herr Sniper, vhat happened?" Medic asked, kneeling down to examine Sniper's arm.

"That hook-slashin', one-eyed, fox is what happened." Sniper muttered, angrily.

A loud clash of metallic pots and pans hitting the tile floor emitted from the kitchen, causing the mercenaries' attention to briefly focus on the events unfolding inside the kitchen.

* * *

Heavy explored the restroom hallway, searching for any sign of the usual animatronic whirring and buzzing of parts. However, unlike the others, Heavy noticed the bear was extra quiet, barely making any noise when venturing the restaurant.

"Come out, baby." The Russian taunted, peaking his head into the male bathroom, seeing nothing. Heavy backed out of the bathrooms and reluctantly decided to check the female bathroom to hear the same dark, low giggle emit from somewhere within there.

He smiled, knowing the bear was trapped. Heavy walked into the bathrooms and looked around, seeing a bunch of closed stall doors. "Okay, bear. Let us play hide until Heavy finds you and crush you."

The Heavy Weapons Guy pushed open the first stall to see nothing. He frowned, proceeding to open the next one to again find nothing. Heavy proceeded to keep doing this, finding nothing in any of the stalls.

The Russian scratched his head in confusion and shrugged. He spun around to meet eye to eye with the bear who peaked its head around the corner.

"I am going to crush you!" Heavy charged towards the animatronic, which fled once again. The large mercenary rounded the corner and saw the bear sneak into the dining hall and go to the kitchen.

"Go ahead, keep running. Heavy will catch you sometime." The Russian followed and pushed the kitchen door open. He took a brief moment to scan the room and then slowly walked in.

_Whack!_

Heavy felt a metallic pan collide with his head. He yelled, but it was drowned out by the kitchen appliances he hit and slid off the counter while he trying to regain balance.

_Whack!_

The mercenary fell on to one knee, feeling the same frying pan collide with his skull repeatedly again and again until he finally fell unconscious on the ground.

**A/N: Sorry for waiting a week to publish such a rather short chapter. Life, school, and Youtube are keeping me from working on this more. D:**

**Edit: I noticed there was no gray line between the transition from Spy and Sniper's P.O.V to Engineer's P.O.V. It's showing up in the Document Manager but not on the original page. So if it doesn't show up blame Obama-care (because why not?), not me.**


	18. Make a Death-Wish and Blow Out the Fire

**A/N: Well, this is probably going to be the second to last chapter for Night 3. We're getting through quite a lot. I hope this chapter is long enough to keep you guys satisfied for a while. Now, if you'll excuse me: I'm going to write a few short FNAF stories for a short break.**

Scout woke up, he wasn't dead... at least, he didn't feel dead. Wait, he didn't feel anything. Oh God, what the hell was he?!

The 21 year old looked down, seeing he was inside of a Freddy Fazbear animatronic. "Jesus, they stuffed me in a suit! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Scout screamed.

The mercenary looked around, seeing Bonnie and Chica next to him and Foxy standing Pirate's Cove, looking exactly the same except with no "Out of Order" sign. They seemed to be in a place similar to the dining area, but it looked older-fashioned and even lower-budget than the dining area Scout saw where he was with the others.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Scout asked himself. He then heard a 'whoosh' sound and saw a puppet with a white face and purple paint running down its eyes move towards the animatronics, holding a music box. The puppet set the box down and sat down with its legs crossed.

It inhaled deeply, then sang:

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried."_

The music box opened and 5 semi-transparent children popped out of the box. They moved towards the animatronics, each going to a different animatronic, with the exception of one kid, who disappeared through the wall on Scout's left.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Uhh..." Scout, to say the least, was uncomfortable. The puppet's voice sounded like a very depressed child while singing the tune. The brunette tried to move away, but he then realized he only had control of Freddy's head.

The children jumped into the animatronic suits and Scout noticed that Bonnie's and Chica's innocent, child-friendly eyes turned into menacing, pin-pricked white pupils.

The puppet sat up and closed his music box, then sat on the top of it. "_That man took your sunshine away, didn't he?_" It asked, a slight hint of anger in its voice. "_If he wants to take away your sunshine, perhaps we should take away his sunshine, right?_"

The animatronics nodded, even Freddy did without Scout controlling him. "However, you only get 6 hours to take away his sunshine. Use it wisely, or you may never get a chance to take it away, again."

"Okay, am I watching a freakin' movie here or somethin'?" Scout questioned, "'Cause it's creepy as hell."

Scout then felt himself fade away from where he was, the world deconstructing around him as he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

"Vhat vas zhat?" Medic inquired, looking at the kitchen.

"Mmm, mmph?" Pyro added on.

"Perhaps Soldier should make himself useful and go investigate." Spy suggested, jeeringly.

"I will take no orders from a double-crossing Frenchmen!" Soldier answered.

"Oh please, just investigate!" Spy ushered Soldier to go near the kitchen.

Soldier walked up towards the door and cupped his hands around his mouth. "All of you in there, we have you surrounded!" he shouted, "At least from this side!"

"That sound is the least of our problems, lads." Demoman pointed to Bonnie and Foxy, who both sluggishly moved towards the group.

Engineer and Pyro both turned around to see them. Foxy balled his metallic hand into a fist and went to punch the Texan, but Engineer's gloved hand grabbed the fox's fist and completely stopped the attack.

"Didn't your mama ever tell ya' not to fight strangers?" Engineer questioned. He then uppercut Foxy with the same hand, causing the fox to bounce backwards into his cove.

Pyro felt Bonnie's fist connect with its mask and the firebug fell on the ground, its head rattling from the impact. "Mmmph?"

"Come on, Pyro!" Engineer grabbed the arsonist and helped him up. As the arsonist got up, he nearly fell backwards again when dodging another swing from Bonnie.

Demoman kicked the back of Bonnie's knee, causing the animatronic to nearly lose balance. The purple rabbit turned around and glared at the Scotsman.

"Can't catch me, blockhead!" Demolition Man taunted, running towards the stage while Bonnie followed. He then jumped off the front of the stage while Bonnie was forced to take the steps on the side to get down.

"Split up!" Sniper shouted in midst of the chaos. Pyro, Spy and Demoman ran down the hallway while Engineer, Medic, and him ran into the restroom hallway.

* * *

Soldier squinted, trying to see what was in the dark kitchen. Then, out of the darkness came a frying pan hurdling towards the patriot. Soldier felt the pan hit him and the world begin to spin around him. He stumbled, trying to regain his balance. Chica ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Soldier by the shoulder and attempting to slam him into the wall.

Soldier punched the bird, causing its head to snap to the side. The war-hero then pushed the bird back, giving him a moment to grab a chair from one of the tables. He slammed the chair on top of the chicken's head, nearly breaking the chair into pieces.

* * *

Scout jolted, sitting up from under a table. He heard the whirring of sirens and people panicking from outside.

"What the hell?" The mercenary looked around to see a thick screen of smoke clouding the area he was in. He began coughing profusely as the smoke quickly replaced all the oxygen in the room.

"Agh! Jesus, I haven't seen this much fire since Pyro went on a rampage on the BLUs in that director video!"

The mercenary crawled on the ground, inhaling what little oxygen was there. Suddenly, Scout collided with a giant figure.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Scout stopped, seeing it was Bonnie. The purple rabbit looked around, its facial expression clearly showing it was panicked.

Scout looked back, seeing the fire was slowly approaching him and the rabbit.

The mercenary quickly moved around the animatronic and continued to frantically search for a door or window. Finally, he saw a window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" Scout banged on the window, trying to break it. He turned around to see the purple bunny getting caught in the flames.

The 21 year old coughed even harder now, and soon he was overwhelmed. He fell to his knees, struggling to stay up and moving.

"No, not again... I am getting freakin' tired of all this damn passing out cra-..." Scout felt his body and himself shut down, as he blacked out again.

* * *

Engineer, Sniper and Medic sprinted into the bathroom hallway and stood close to the wall. Outside, they could hear the sound of Soldier and Chica in a violent struggle. All the mercenaries stood in a tedious silence. Every second felt like an hour, every minute felt like a eternity as they waited for the movement to stop.

"Ha! You call that breaking my spine? Your chicken-shit ass wouldn't know how to break a spine if it-"

The sound of a bone snapping echoed through out the building, making Engineer flinch and cringe.

"Ahhh! My spine!" The war-hero cried in pain.

"Dammit, I'm not gonna sit back here and let Soldier take one for the team!" Engineer cracked under the agony of hearing Soldier being beat to a pulp and ran out to fight Chica.

"Engineer, vait!" Medic reached to grab the short mechanic, but he was too late.

"Alright, Chica. Let's do this Texas style!" Engineer said, motioning the bird to go after him. Chica, with no hesitation, threw the wounded American on the ground and locked eyes with Engineer, preparing to chase him on to the stage. The Texan knew the bird was getting closer by the sound of her footsteps getting louder. At this rate she was probably going to catch him and beat him until he was unconscious, or if anything, kill him. But at least he knew he was buying the others some time.

Engineer smiled to himself, '_I'm comin', Irene. I'm comin'!_'

* * *

Scout woke up again, hearing the sound of screaming mercenaries and constant footsteps. He looked around, realizing he was back in reality. He sat up, having his head collide with something above him.

"Ah, dammit!" The 21 year old's head blossomed with pain, he felt himself begin to black out, again.

"No..." Scout said through gritted teeth, "Not this crap, again!"

Scout crawled out from under the table he laid under and put his back against the wall, clutching his head. "God, getting shot in the head isn't as bad as this!"

The mercenary then turned, hearing soft clinks of metal hit the floor. Scout tensed, preparing to bolt under the table again to stay hidden. The clinks got louder and louder until they were almost at the doorway. Scout slid himself under the table again and peered out, seeing Freddy Fazbear dragging a large figure into the room. The 21 year old's eyes widened, for in the bear's arms lay his unconscious ally, Heavy.

The bear let out a low, robotic chuckle as he put the large Russian mercenary on the table. Scout quickly grabbed his bag and unzipped it, rummaging through papers, bullets, photos of his mother (some of them with Spy), photos of Miss Pauling (that he has unbeknownst to her), and baseball cards. He finally found an expired can of Bonk! Critola in his bag and on the can was labeled:

"**WARNING: DO NOT DRINK OR SHAKE THIS. I KNOW IT'S A LIQUID DRINK THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DRINK, BUT STILL, DON'T DRINK THIS MAN. JUST DON'T-"**

The rest of the message was covered with old stains of blood, except for a small part below it.

"**DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. IT'S FINE." -Bonk! Co. Manager.**

Scout's mouth curled upward into a mischievous grin as he began to wave the can back and forth as fast as he could. The can began to shake and shutter, making a small hissing noise from the pressure building up inside of the drink.

The brunette then rolled out from under the table with his index finger on the cap of the can and he aimed it at Freddy.

"Hope you like Bonk! Chuckle-nuts!" Scout laughed, flipping the cap and letting all of the drink's contents spill on to the bear's face.

Freddy backed away, it's pin-pricked eyes flashing and then shutting off. The bear searched around, somewhat blind from the drink and ended up bumping into the shelf and knocking down the animatronic heads.

"C'mon, big fella!" Scout patted Heavy's arm trying to wake the Russian, but the mercenary did not move.

"Uhh... I've got some sandwiches!" He bribed, but the large man still did not move.

Scout put a hand on his chin, and then smiled evilly. "I think I'll take Sasha out for a state dinner tonight..."

Heavy shot up and grabbed Scout by the neck. "Nobody touches Sasha!" He shouted.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" The mercenary shouted, flailing his arms and legs while being lifted up into the air and shaken.

"_Never_ joke about Sasha, leetle Scout." Heavy warned, pushing his index finger on the smaller man's chest. "Is not wise decision."

"Yeah, but uhh... Look out, big dude!" Scout backed away and Heavy turned to see Freddy attempting to swing at him.

Heavy grabbed Freddy and pushed him into the wall. "We have unfinished business, robot." The Russian then repeatedly punched Freddy until the animatronic was sitting down on the ground with its head dangling down.

"Leetle, leetle robot. You are no match for me." The Heavy Weapons Guy said belittling the animatronic in front of him.

"Yeah, not so tough now are ya' fat-bear?" Scout joined in, not noticing Heavy roll his eyes at the rather pitiful attempt from the 21 year old to act like he had dominated Freddy.

"So, where did Scout go after encounter with yellow bear?" Heavy asked as the two walked out of the back stage where all they saw was the aftermath of many chaotic fights.

"Aw, man..." Scout rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. The Russian noticed the young mercenary's demeanor change completely, his eyes aimed at the ground. "It- it's a long story. Can we talk about it later?"

"Is bad?" He asked.

Scout sighed, "Yeah..." For once, the young mercenary Heavy knew for having so much energy being extremely obnoxious now looked exhausted and traumatized.

Heavy nodded in understanding, going against pressing the young adult any further.

* * *

Demoman, Pyro, and Spy ran down the east hallway, evading the purple bunny who was pursuing them. As the trio rounded went to enter the office, they realized nobody ever opened the east door when they left to rescue Sniper and the others.

"Oh no..." Spy backed away from the door and turned to see the purple bunny approach them. For once, the Frenchmen had no way to get out of this alive – not even respawn could save him now.

"I should of joined the BLU team!" Demoman jeered, lowering his head. He knew he may have gotten lucky beating the animatronic up once, but even the Scotsman knew it would be a death-wish to try and do it again.

**A/N: These long chapters keep getting longer and longer. Okay, as my A/N above said, I will be taking a small break. But before I go I wish you all a happy holiday. And I don't think I say this enough (if I have at all); thank you. When I first published this, I was so nervous. Every hour I checked to see if I got any reviews and when I finally did I was ecstatic to find out that it was positive.**

**Anyway I, again, thank you for all your support and reviews as they really do mean a lot. Honestly, half of my motivation is probably driven by the favorites/follows and reviews you guys constantly bombard this story with. I am glad that I am able to entertain you guys, and I will see you all sometime in January.**


	19. Back to Base

**Hello, again! Night 3 is going to be wrapped up in this chapter. Yay! :D**

**On a side note: I noticed the guest 'You Can't' had put some very fitting song lyrics in a review. I've heard of the song 'Come Little Children' and I really want to kick myself for not using that song in the last chapter since it was REALLY fitting for the Marionette in Scout's hallucination. Oh well, it will have to be used another time.**

**And although I may not be able to respond back you Guest reviewers, I still take appreciate your feedback and thank you for it, as well.**

The trio stood, trembling in front of the giant purple bunny. Spy let out a defeated sigh, pulling out a lighter for his final cigarette before he was going to be beaten to death by a giant bunny. The Frenchmen thought of using his invis-watch, but the small gap the animatronic gave was not big enough for him to squeeze through.

Spy saw the bunny lift up it's paw to attack, but as soon as the flame lit on the lighter Bonnie froze in place, its pink eyes locked to the flame.

Demoman opened his eye, seeing the now fearful expression on the rabbit. "Uhh, what just happened?"

Spy looked up at the animatronic and gave a puzzled look at it. The group stood in a stand-off for a few minutes, before Spy decided to move towards the rabbit, lighter still in hand but the rabbit backed away.

"Zhe hell?" Spy cursed in confusion. He tried again, but the animatronic proceeded to retreat again.

"What's this now? It's runnin' away from us!" Demoman exclaimed.

"As if we couldn't figure that out," Spy said, dryly.

"Mmph! Mmm, mmm mmph!" Pyro pointed to the lighter in Spy's hand. Spy gave the firebug a puzzled look.

Pyro slapped its gloved hand on to his mask and then took the lighter from Spy's hands and waved it in front of Bonnie. The purple rabbit moved backwards again, even shielding its eyes from the flame.

Pyro turned to the now baffled Scotsman and Frenchman. "You're joking... Out of all the things that scares these... _freaks. _A tiny little flame is what makes them flee?"

"Let's torch the bloody things!" Demoman cheered, giving an evil grin towards the horrified animatronic.

Engineer jumped down from the stage and ran across the dining hall as fast as his legs would carry him. The short man moved past Pirate Cove, barely noticing Foxy jump out and end up being just a short inch away from getting his hook caught in the back of the Texan's overalls.

Foxy was shoved out of the way by Chica who continued to chase Engineer. He darted into the office and quickly spun around to shut the door. The door shook from the impact of the chicken slamming into it.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong... Ding-dong, ding-dong..._

Both doors opened and Chica stood frozen in front of the door, her half-lifted, magenta eyes locked with the Texan.

For a brief moment, Engineer tensed, prepared for the chicken to come back to life and attack. However, his worries dissipated as the animatronic moved back towards the show-stage.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear walked back on the stage to his position and remained still. However, his eyes followed each of the mercenaries. He noted how they were all walking off with a look of relief in both their expressions and movements.

"Piss, doc!" The Australian man hissed as the German doctor prodded his wounded arm.

"Do you vant me to heal you or not?" Medic questioned, annoyed.

"Is pokin' my arm necessary to do it?" Sniper retorted.

Freddy's attention shifted from them over to the darker-skinned man who walked along with the mysterious arsonist with a gas-mask and masked Frenchman.

"Luck of the Scottish!" the Scotsman cheered, making Freddy and the other animatronics silently curse the burden they had of being forced to let these 9 'endoskeletons' leave at 6 AM.

"Dun worry, Sol. I've gotcha'!" He watched the mercenary pick up the wounded patriot and help him move towards the vehicle. The bear still remained silent, like the others did, and watched as the last of endoskeletons walked out the door.

The bear then gave a small smirk as he saved all observations he had gotten from the mercenaries tonight. While he would be shut down for now, he at least knew how to take most of them down.

* * *

As Engineer walked out of the restaurant, he remembered that they were going to be one mercenary short when they got back.

The Texan frowned, "Dammit, Scout. Why'd we send you out there?" Engineer began to feel a rising resentment towards his comrades for forcing the 21 year old to move back out there. Perhaps this whole night-guarding job was doing something to them, it was making them all out for only themselves.

Even worse, how were they going to explain this to the Administrator and Miss Pauling? While he was no expert on respawn, he assumed the chances of mercenaries successfully respawning without any mutations or negative side effects outside of their normal battlefields were probably less than fifty-fifty. He remembered when Heavy once died outside of the field and came back with luscious, long, and blonde hair - something that was extremely disturbing to see.

The Texan slowly moved towards the van and opened up the back of it where he was greeted by the skinny brunette he was just thinking about sitting next to Heavy.

"Scout?!" Engineer questioned.

"Yeah, it's me." Scout responded, sounding detached. "I- I'm alive."

Spy and Pyro climbed up into the van. "Oh, Scout is alive?" Spy asked, nonchalantly.

"Yep, I'm here." Scout repeated. The 21 year old gazed out the window of the van at the restaurant, seeing the remaining mercenaries move towards it. The brunette was then caught off guard by the masked arsonist, Pyro, who wrapped its arms around Scout and lifted him up in a hug.

"Woah! Put me down, dammit!" he pushed Pyro away from him with more strength than he normally would when he was in a bad mood.

"What happened? We thought you were a goner!" Engineer exclaimed.

"It's a long story, okay!" Scout shouted, sounding exasperated. "Look, can we just go home and I'll tell you all in the morning?"

Engineer opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Medic then urgently jumped into the van and grabbed the medigun which was propped up against the wall. The dark-haired mercenary then climbed back out and around the van to the driver's seat where Sniper sat cradling his damaged arm.

"Hold still Herr Sniper, zhis vill only hurt for a minute..." Medic said, coldly, "...or two."

While Medic began healing Sniper, Demoman lazily pushed Soldier into the passenger seat. "Yer losin' your seat, Frenchie."

Spy rolled his eyes, blowing smoke out from a cigarette.

"I have no problem vith you smoking vhen ve are on zhe battlefield, but iz it REALLY necessary to do it when ve're in a crowded space?" Medic questioned.

"Oh no doctor, I'm sorry." Spy answered in a mocking tone, "Don't hurt me, I don't want you to heal me to death!"

"Oktoberfest is right," Soldier added on, "your sissy cigarettes are plaguing the RED team." Many confused glances were aimed at the patriot, which Soldier failed to acknowledge.

"Uhh, Sol," Demoman approached the American slowly and cautiously, "I think that chicken did some damage to yer noggin'."

"Real men use cigars!" Soldier pulled out a brown cigar out and smiled triumphantly as he lit it.

"Agh!" Medic slammed his face down into his gloved hands. "Dummkoffs!"

"Alright ya' pansies, we're headin' back to base." Sniper slammed his foot down on the pedal and drove the rickety van back towards the RED base.

**A/N: Okay, now I have bad news: the computer I use to write my stories down is being taken to the shop to be repaired later in the week. Now, on the bright side: I do have another computer that I can use to write stuff down. But I am sharing a house with 4 other people, so it'll be hard for me to work on this as much as I would like to. D:**

**Anyway, in the next chapter: Freddy and the gang are turning up the heat in Night 4, but the RED Team has something in store for the animatronics. What chaos will unfold? Find out in the next chapter of '9 Mercenaries at Freddy's!'**


	20. Plans and Honey-Badgers

**A/N: Hello, my fellow readers. I come baring some good news: the computer I use is not being taken into the shop just yet. There was a small delay in time so it will be done sometime next week. So hooray for convenience! :D Also, one of the reviewers of this story (Benjamin Storm - OC) made my day making a joke about the mercenary's plan to deal with the animatronic. And I decided to add it into this chapter.**

All the RED mercenaries (with the exception of Scout) gathered around the table they used for their occasional meetings. Engineer paced back and forth in front of a chalkboard explaining the reason they were here:

"'Fellas, we've taken too many risks with them animatronics. Anyone got any ideas on how to stop 'em?" Majority of the mercenaries stood in silence, only giving each other occasional glances.

"Oh, oh!" Soldier threw his hand into the air and hopped up a couple times. "I've got an idea! Call on me, maggot!"

"For zhe last time, trottel. Ve are not using zhe kritzkrieg or phlogistinator on zhe Pyro!" Medic snapped, slamming his hand on the table.

"Listen here, Oktoberfest!" Soldier shouted, pointing to the German who was across the table from him. "Who put you in charge of this meeting?!"

"Uhh, fellas?" Engineer called, trying to get the group back on track. His call fell on deaf ears, though, as the mercenaries continued to bicker.

"You are... stupid!" the German yelled.

"Fellas?" Engineer repeated.

"At least I wasn't born an evil, mindless Naz-"

"FELLAS!" Engineer shouted, removing his glove and slamming his metallic hand on the table, causing it to shake violently.

Medic visibly flinched at Soldier's incomplete remark. He leaned forward, gripping the edge of the table. His head was lowered, his eyes closed, and his brow furrowed. "Care to finish zhat sentence, Soldier?" he said in a deathly calm, but very stern voice.

The patriot opened his mouth to go and repeat it, but Demoman slammed his hand over the American's mouth.

"...I zhink I am no longer needed in zhis meeting." Medic said, lowly. He stood back up, brushing off his lab-coat and stormed out of the room.

All the mercenaries stood in an awkward silence for a few brief moments.

* * *

Scout tossed in his poorly made bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of that dead child he saw in the hallucination out of his head.

"Oh God..." he moaned, rubbing his eyes in a fruitless attempt to rid himself of the sight. The 21 year old lazily pushed himself to get up and get off the bed. He stumbled out of his room and moved down the hallway towards the bathroom.

He opened the door and gripped his hands on the sink. He looked up in the mirror to see blood dripping from his eyes, nose, and mouth. Scout screamed and quickly felt his face with his hands, checking for blood. The mercenary sighed in relief, seeing no blood.

He looked back up in the mirror to see his normal self with just dark-circles below his eyes. Scout looked tired - he was tired, but there was no such thing as sleep after going through what he had been through. Scout then remembered he did have Medic, and he probably would have something for him.

Scout stepped out of the bathroom and down the long hallway, turning left down another hallway painted completely white. The young mercenary pushed open the green double-doors to Medic's office and scanned the room. He was surprised to see how messy the doctor's desk was, considering he was a doctor and all. It was littered with tons of files each labeled with every mercenary's name except for Medic himself.

Being nosy, the 21 year old searched the files and saw his name. He opened the file and saw a bunch of papers with his information:

_Name: Scout (his REAL last name is unknown. Has shown signs of possibly being son of Vince Offer)_

_Age: 21_

_Date of Birth: N/A_

_Role: Scout_

_Health Conditions: May have a dove in his body, and maybe a honey-badger._

"I have a freakin' badger in my stomach?!" Scout squealed, looking down at his chest, resisting the urge to punch the living organisms in his chest. The 21 year old shook it off and looked back down at the file, again.

_Mental Condition: Normal – just an obnoxious, annoying prick._

"What the hell? What other kinds of crap does Medic write in here?" Scout began to delve deeper into his files, but he heard the doors open and saw the doctor emerge.

"Gah!" Scout jumped, moving away from the desk.

"Scout? Vhat are you doing here zhis late?" Medic quizzed, sounding rather annoyed.

"I, uhh..." the mercenary stammered, "I can't sleep. G- Got any sleepin' pills, doc?" he requested, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Vell, I zhink ve shouldn't go vith sleeping pills and instead solve zhe problem at its source." The annoyed tone dissipating from Medic's voice as he explained.

"Oh, r- really?" Scout asked, nervously.

"Ja," the doctor confirmed, nodding his head. "zhat, and ve don't have sleeping pills." the German added on, smirking at the young mercenary. Scout visibly flinched, afraid of the doctor's seemingly serene demeanor.

"Nervousness and anxiety are zhe culprit of hormone production, vhich vould enable your flight or fight response."

"Isn't it fight or flight?" Scout corrected.

"Vould you like me to help you or not?" Medic snapped.

"Yeah." he responded.

"Zhen be quiet. Anyway, zhe production of hormones influences your flight or fight response. Now, vhen zhis happens your body iz ready for action and zhus you don't vant to sleep because your body believes you are in danger. Vhich causes insomnia-"

"Get to the point, doc."

"Right, right. If you do not vant to feel zhis anxiety, a simple operation removing your adrenal and pituitary gland vould-"

"Uhh, no." Scout shook his head, defiantly. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Scout, vould you like me to help you or not?" Medic questioned, sounding annoyed again.

"Yes, but I'm not gonna let you cut me open and remove my organs, ya' freakin' mad-man!"

"Vhat is vith you? You have never been zhis defiant vhen I ask to do surgery." the doctor asked.

"You want to know what's with me? That dead kid!" Scout exclaimed. The German gave a puzzled look at the 21 year old.

"Dead kid?" he questioned.

"Yeah, when I was gone? I was freakin' seeing things that you wouldn't believe!" Scout shouted, he continued to go on and describe everything he had seen. The fire, the dead kid, his meeting with that strange puppet figure, the meeting with that boy animatronic. The doctor listened to all of it, a concerned, yet interested expression on his face.

"...and that is what's with me!" Scout pushed past the silent doctor, and pushed through the doors.

Medic was dumbstruck with the information he just received, he adjusted his glasses and began to write down what he remembered from what Scout said.

The 21 year old peered his head into the room one more time, "And doc..."

"Ja?"

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A FREAKIN' HONEY-BADGER INSIDE ME?!"

**A/N: Chapter 20 is now complete. :D Oh, and don't be afraid to let me know how I'm doing on this story. **

**And if**** you guys have any suggestions for scenes that can happen during the nights I will be happy to try and incorporate them the best I can.**

**Also, one of the reviewers I was talking to thought that Scout was older than 21. After doing some research, I found out Scout is actually 23 (or possibly older) from the 'Track Terrorizer' description.**

**Crap. **

**Well, I will keep him 21 for the rest of this story, but his age will be subject to change in any sequel/prequel I do to this.**


	21. Saxtonpedia

**A/N: Well, my computer went into the shop on Saturday. D:**

**On the bright side, though, it'll be back on Thursday! :D **

**And this will be the last chapter before we proceed into Night(mare) 4.  
**

Engineer sat at his desk with a hand-drawn layout of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He glanced at the notes the mercenaries gave him about each of the animatronics and continued to mark where each mercenary would be for the elaborate trap he continued to work on.

After 4 hours of planning, the Texan finally sat up from the desk and put the pencil he used to draw the blueprint behind his ear and walked out of his small room and into the hallway. He took one small glance at the blueprint, again, realizing that it could use a second opinion.

The Texan knew just who to go to and walked down the hallway, turning left around the corner going down the hallway towards Medic's office.

"Hey doc," Engineer greeted, walking through the double-doors seeing the German doctor writing something down in a file with Scout's name on it.

"Hello, Engineer." Medic replied, sounding exasperated and overwhelmed.

"Somethin' the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"No... Vell, yes." Medic answered reluctantly. He sat up and stopped writing on the papers to face Engineer.

"What is it?"

"It is about zhe Scout, he has shown some signs of being... delusional." the doctor explained.

"Doc, you sure you're suppose to be tellin' me this - isn't there the Hippocratic Oath?"

The doctor stifled a chuckle, "Vell, zhe don't call it a 'Hypocratic Oath' for nothing, right?" he joked.

Engineer frowned, not amused by the doctor's play on words. "Doc, I don't wanna invade Scout's private life."

"No, no." Medic dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand. "I vas going to say zhat he was getting zhese nightmares about dead children and zhe pizzeria."

"That's sounds awfully familiar." Engineer commented, putting a hand on his chin. "Didn't we read about some kids at that Freddy Fazbear's?"

"Oh ja, zhe missing ones in zhat article." Medic reminded. The Texan's expression noticeably changed from the realization.

"Doc, I think Scout's dreams weren't just dreams..."

* * *

Scout sat down on his bed, now extremely exhausted after yelling at Medic for being careless enough to let a wild animal crawl into his chest when he was performing another heart transplant on him out on the battlefield. The 21 year old slammed himself back down on the bed, letting himself drift off to sleep.

_"I remain..."  
_

_Scout felt his eyes open, but he couldn't see anything. The brunette searched the dark room for any sign of light, seeing nothing._

_"God, where's a light when ya' need one?" Scout whined. He sat up and moved around only to have his head slam into a wall. The 21 year old fell backwards, not feeling anything as he slammed on to the ground. His head turned to the left and he saw a small bit of light peering under a door he couldn't see before._

_Scout got up and moved towards the door. Before opening it, he put his ear to the door; hearing nothing. Scout slowly turned the knob and opened the door, entering the room._

_The first thing the mercenary noticed was the light-bulb hanging from the ceiling on a chain which poorly illuminated the dusty room. Right below the light was a box filled with mascot heads.  
_

_Scout moved towards the box, seeing the boy robot he saw in his first hallucination; except this time without his hat or an endoskeleton. He also saw what appeared to be Freddy's top hat, a red guitar, and Foxy's hook._

_'Were these the animatronics from before?' Scout questioned, mentally. He began to start digging deeper to try and see what else was in the box, but then heard footsteps approaching from another room._

_The mercenary tensed and quickly sprinted out the door he came in. Deciding not to close the door, the brunette hid behind the wall.  
_

_The footsteps eventually got loud enough to where Scout could easily see the figure was in the other room. The footsteps then stopped and Scout then heard a bunch of stuff being moved, which was probably the unknown figure rummaging through the box. Scout inched towards the edge of the wall and peered his head around, seeing a yellowish figure searching through them._

_"When the old man died..."_

_Scout turned around, seeing a metallic fist connect with his face. The mercenary's head snapped to the side and slammed into the wall, causing his vision to blur. He looked up and despite his dazed state and blurred sight, he saw an endoskeleton with sky-blue eyes staring at him. Behind the silver robot, the puppet figure he saw in one of his hallucinations stood proudly.  
_

_The 21 year old braced himself for another attack, but before anything else happened, the whole world was faded to static.  
_

* * *

"Wake up, maggot!" A gravel voice barked. Scout felt saliva hit his face as his eyes opened to see Soldier standing over him with an intimidating glare.

"Ugh, just give me a few more minutes." The mercenary whined, "Or a caffeine pill or somethin'."

"The only caffeine pill you will get is my foot, and it will be injected into your ass!" Soldier shouted.

"Cool it, helmet-head." Scout said, groggily as he sat up.

"Helmet head? Why I oughta' make you drop down and give me 20, you radio-active maggot!"

"Will ya' stop bickerin' in there and get down the bloody medical office?" Demoman urged, impatiently. "We don't have all day, lads."

Soldier and Scout began to follow Demoman down the hallway towards the medical office.

"So, why do we need to get down to doc's office?" The 21 year old asked, "Oh no! Oh, hell no! I am not gettin' another freakin' heart transplant!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest.

"We're just going over tha' plans to capture those bloody machines, ya' pint-sized bunny." Demoman explained, giving Scout a teasing smirk.

The brunette's face lit up with redness and he gave the Scotsman a cold glare. "What do you mean, plans?"

"While you were sleepin' the rest of us were goin' over the plans." he explained, then casting a look at Soldier, "Well, we were until Soldier decided to call Medic a-"

"I think I know, Demo." Scout said, cutting him off.

"Anyway, toy-maker has got a plan constructed and he wants to go over it right now before we start headin' off to our jobs."

Scout's eyes widened in both surprise and confusion, "Woah, woah, woah... What time is it?"

"It is 21:00 hours." Soldier responded.

"Wait, it's gonna take us 3 hours to get to our job?"

"Well, one hour to go ova' the plans. Another hour to get to the restaurant, and another hour to set up." Demoman elaborated.

The three mercenaries entered the room, greeted by the 5 other mercenaries who stood in an oval.

"Zhere you are," Medic said, "ve've been vaiting for you."

"Yeah... Wait, where's hardhat?" Scout questioned.

"He is..." Medic paused, "-err... he is doing research on zhe effect of rubber ducks on animatronics."

* * *

Engineer walked down the hallway towards a tan colored door labelled "Administrator Room." As he went to go turn the knob, he was greeted by Miss Pauling, who opened the door before he was able to.

She nearly jumped in surprise at the sight of meeting, Engineer. "Oh, hello Engineer." She greeted.

"Hello, ma'am. I have to ask you a favor;" he started.

"What is it?" The secretary asked, sounding suspicious.

"Well, I'm askin' for permission to get online so I can do some... research on the restaurant we've been workin' at."

Miss Pauling gave a puzzled look, "Why do you need research?"

"Well," Engineer started, "I want to know more about the restaurant's history, if ya don't mind."

The woman let out a sigh, "Okay, but you're ONLY doing that, correct?"

The Texan nodded.

"Fine, but if we find you doing ANYTHING else there will be extreme punishment." she said, threateningly.

"Don't need to tell me twice, ma'am." Engineer responded, walking into the room and turning on a computer.

Engineer sat down in a wooden chair and logged on to the computer. As soon as it turned on, he was greeted by a desktop screen of R.E.D.

He clicked on the 'Saxtonet Explorer' and typed into the search bar, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.'

He then rolled his mouse over to the first website called, "Saxtonpedia: Find out about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" and selected it.

The first thing that popped up was a detailed article and next to it was a cartoon image of Bonnie holding a purple can of 'Bonk! Atomic Punch' saying, "Why not rock out with an amazing can of 'Bonk! Atomic Punch'?"

Engineer paid no interest in the image and looked back at the article:

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has reopened once again in a new location. After undergoing serious issues such as animatronics being reanimated corpses, biting off people's heads (literally, not idiomatically), and missing children - the owners just continue to want to beat a dead horse (or as of recent investigation, some new evidence has lead people to believe it actually is a pony and not a horse) with a Fan O' War._

_"I honestly don't know why people would take their children there, these things are death machines." said Charles Starch, a former regular at the restaurant._

_A man going by the name of Gaben had said to us, "They should've stuck with 2 restaurants, 3 is just ridiculous."_

_While many have given this place bad news, Fazbear Entertainment has assured people that they are keeping a watchful eye on both the predators and the animatronics to avoid that incident from happening again. However, there is still a lot more work that needs to be done in order to regain the public's trust.  
_

Engineer clicked out of the site, he had hit the jackpot of information and found out that Scout's dreams weren't just fiction, but it still appalled the Texan to read about all these horrid problems at a children's restaurant.

**A/N: What is Engineer's plan? Will Scout tell his nightmares to the entire team? And most importantly: who the hell uses JUST the Fan O' War to beat a dead horse/pony?**


	22. Message from the Dead Guy

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so short and taking so long to create. When I got my computer back, I started to write down this chapter, but then it turns out it wasn't fixed and I had to send it back and got it back on Sunday. I will probably update this chapter so it will be longer, so stay tuned for that.**

The 9 members of RED were all scattered around the pizzeria, each of them setting up or getting a position for a trap that was created by Engineer. The Texan monitored the mercenaries through the camera, currently spectating Spy who stood behind the animatronics on the stage a few seconds before pressing the watch on his hand and fading into thin air.

Scout's voice crackled through his earpiece, "Yo hardhat, I set up my own trap for that fox bastard."

The Texan frowned, "What was it?" he inquired, sternly. He was already nervous enough, considering he was tired when he created the plan and he was exhausted right now. Unfortunately, one small oversight could lead to death, but the mercenaries knew how to improvise.

Or at least, he hoped.

"Just watch..." Scout responded, stifling a chuckle.

A gravelly and commanding voice joined the conversation, "If you screw up this plan, your ass will be escorted to the next millennium by-"

"My foot," Scout finished, mockingly. "I know, I know, Solly."

"Y'all ready?" Engineer asked, refocusing group. "Only got a minute before those animatronics come to life."

All of the mercenaries collectively answered yes, relieving Engineer slightly. The Southerner waited a few moments for the final moments before it reached 12:00 AM.

He began counting down, "In 5..."

Bonnie's eyes flickered, the pin-pricked LED lights showing for only a split second.

"4..."

Chica's head briefly twitched to the side slightly, her half-lidded, somber eyes turned to wide and panicked-looking.

"3..."

Foxy laid on the ground, his head propped up so he could easily sit up. The fox's lime green eyes opened and the eyepatch that was flipped up over his eye fell over it.

"2..."

Freddy Fazbear slowly moved his mic up to his mouth and gave a wide, elated grin.

"1..."

The Phone Guy's message immediately began to play from the answering machine, nearly making Engineer jump from his seat. Before Phone Guy began speaking, Engineer held his mic up to the recorder so the other mercenaries could hear it.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow..."_

Engineer's brow furrowed, the person on the other line sounded... nervous, more than usual. A loud banging was heard in the background, which made the laborer ease back from the recorder a bit.

"_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you... uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor;"_

More loud banging was heard in the background, sounding a lot more aggressive than last time.

"_-Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"_

Engineer's eyes widened behind his goggles, realizing that he was listening to the Phone Guy's final words.

"_I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad..._

An extremely loud bang was heard once again, causing Engineer to jump and nearly scream.

"_Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there..."_

A weird tone began to play, one the mercenaries have never heard before. If not being played here, in such a horrific scenario, Engineer would admit the music would have been welcoming and soothing.

"_You know... oh, no-"_

A soft and exhausted sounding groan sounded in the background followed by a ear-piercing, demonic scream. Engineer covered his ears at the loud screech, which lasted for only a few seconds and was soon replaced by static.

Engineer knew all the mercenaries had heard what he had just heard and hoped that they weren't getting cold feet from the message. Engineer put his earpiece back on and listened to the mercenaries talk.

"-No! We still go through with Engineer's plan." Heavy shouted.

"Are you freakin' nuts? These things are gonna freakin' kill us for sure!" Scout exclaimed.

"Poor wanka'..." Sniper mumbled.

"Silence!" Medic barked, getting the entire group's attention. "Ve have no choice but to fight. If anyvone of us backs out of zhis, ve vill not get a paycheck and ve vill be fired and thrown out on zhe streets where ve vill probably die of starvation or some gang related activity. If ve go through vith zhis plan, ve have a chance at zurvival and getting out of zhis nightmare."

Engineer, along with the other mercenaries remained silent, dumbfounded at the doctor's blunt and unfortunately realistic outcomes. However, he soon came out of his daze and quickly spoke up;

"Doc's right. We can't do this alone, Scout. We're gonna need your help along with everybody else."

A defeated and annoyed sigh was heard from the young adult before he reluctantly agreed, "Fine! But if I get some damn nightmares from this, I swear..."

"Enough! These monstrosities are moving!" Spy hissed, and all the mercenaries focused on their job.

Scout sighed and walked out of the back stage, to see Bonnie and Chica already moving down the stairs off the stage. He kept his breath steady so he didn't waste any breath for his part in the plan.

"Hey chucklenuts!" the young mercenary shouted, getting the rabbit's attention. His voice remained taunting, obnoxious, and fearless as it usually was, but behind Scout's masked expression his heart was pounding. "You'd a closed casket at the ugly cemetery."

Bonnie's fists clenched together and the rabbit began to move towards the mercenary, who continued to berate the animatronic with insults..

"I mean look at you! I can't even tell if you're a man or a woman with that messed up of a face!" Scout taunted.

The rabbit's typical grin was replaced by a frown and its pin-pricked eyes showed as it shoved an entire table out of his way just to get to the young adult.

"I mean seriously, how the hell are you things even safe for children-? Woah!" Scout ducked under the rabbit's fist that swung towards him, but instead connected with the wall. He ran to the left, back into the backstage and the purple rabbit quickly followed him.

Bonnie rounded the corner to be met with a horrifying sight – a lit candle aimed directly at it. Holding the candle was a gloved hand, and Bonnie looked at the rest of the figure to see it was wearing a gas mask and flame-retardant suit.

"Mmmph!" Pyro waved the candle towards the rabbit, causing it to retreat into the corner. Scout had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the sight of a giant and scary animatronic being afraid of a little flame.

The masked Frenchmen de-cloaked in the entrance of the backstage room, smirking and holding a sapper. He callously approached the trembling animatronic rabbit which still stood against the wall. It's purple eyes went from the flame to Spy. "Burn in hell, you murdering abomination..." the masked assassin shouted before placing a sapper over the top of the rabbit.

"That should keep him out for a while." Spy explained, turning to Pyro and Scout who were cheering and clapping each other on the back. "No time for celebrating, I might need a hand with the rest of those... animatronics." Spy said, saying the name with disgust.

"Woah, woah, woah... You need MY help?" Scout asked, putting both of his hand on his chest.

"...No! I didn't mean it like-"

"No seriously, you need MY help?" Scout questioned, sounding a little more in disbelief. "The supposedly bad-ass Frenchmen who bangs my mom needs MY help?!"

"Don't act like it's an honor," Spy scoffed, "your role in this plan does not end here."

**A/N: End scene! I will see you guys soon, hopefully. I have a few days off so I will get some more free time to work on this.**


	23. Improvisation for Mercenaries

**A/N: I don't know what got into me, but I just got like this huge creative spark and I couldn't stop myself from working on this on Friday. I'm not sure if it was the reviews or if it was just the left-side of my brain kicking in, but it felt great! Why it took until Sunday to release this was because I needed to do a couple days of rechecking and editing - especially since I wanted to add a lot more detail and imagery to this (I feel I lack description of the actions and restaurant at times in this story.)**

Engineer switched over to the camera that watched Foxy's cove. Peaking from the curtain was a yellow, glowing eye that glared at him. The Texan didn't let the fox's intimidation faze him and he quickly switched over to the dining camera, seeing Chica wander off screen towards the kitchen.

"Laborer," a French-accented voice called through his earpiece.

"Yeah, Spy?" Engineer responded.

"-that bunny is no longer a threat."

"Well don't that beat all?" the Southerner cheered, a smile emerging on his face. "Nice job, partner."

* * *

Demoman and Soldier remained crouched behind the counter in the poorly-lit kitchen. The smell of pizza and cleaning products stung their nostrils the worst in this room, compared to all the other parts of the pizzeria, but neither of them gave any indication of it bothering of them – mainly because it was the least of their concerns right now.

Metallic footsteps could be heard moving towards the room, each clink getting progressively louder and louder.

"Ready?" Demoman whispered to Soldier, who had a frying pan gripped tightly in his left hand.

Soldier responded with a eager grin, also raising the frying pan up, "Ready."

Both mercenaries went quiet as Chica emerged through the doorway and casually looked around. The chicken seemed to be exploring the room, searching for something. The animatronic strolled over to the counters and began to push pots, pans, and dishes out of the way and on to the floor. Demoman looked over at Soldier and gave him a nod. The American leaped into action, using the element of surprise to his full advantage.

"Screamin' eagles!" Soldier cried, jumping into the air with the frying pan raised above his head and the chicken. The war-hero slammed it down on across Chica's face, causing her head to snap to the side and an extremely loud 'pang' sound. Not giving the animatronic a chance for a rebuttal, Soldier swung the frying pan back upwards, causing Chica's head to snap upwards and to the opposite side.

Demoman got up, prepared to join the fray, but Soldier was in the way and he could not find a way to intervene without the risk of hitting his ally.

Soldier gripped the frying pan with both of his hands and held it high into the air, planning to slam it down on top of the chicken's head. But the yellow animatronic's hands, hidden beneath her feathers, grabbed his arms and lifted him into the air, preventing him for attacking.

"Hey!" the patriot exclaimed. He swung his legs upwards and stomped his feet on the chicken's surprisingly not bendable gut. "Put me down you egg-sucking-" Soldier's words were cut short as Chica leaned back and slammed her head forward, causing her beak to connect with the American's forehead.

"Oh my head!" Soldier grunted, as Chica dropped him and he stumbled backwards. The mercenary's vision blurred and head spun from the attack, he felt his tightened muscles begin to loosen as he faded into unconscious.

Chica turned to see Demoman, dumbstruck by the chicken's quick take-down. His eye went from Soldier to the chicken, his wide-eye soon turned to a glare, "I'm gonna stick me thumbs in yer eyes and hang on 'till yer dead!"

The Scotsman picked up a fork and swung it at the bird, but she quickly grabbed his wrist clasping the fork. He attempted to pull his arm away, but the chicken's grip was hard like cement. Chica forcefully bent Demoman's wrist so the fork aimed directly back at him.

"Aww cripe!" he cursed as the chicken slammed the fork into Demoman's eye-patch with his own hand. He shut his only eye, not having the will to see a fork go into his empty eye-socket. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, seeing the ordeal over. However, a split second later the chicken pushed him into the wall, nearly making him trip over Soldier.

"I don't get paid enough fer this!" Demoman jeered as Chica approach him, her jaw wide open and head tilted to the side. She deliberately stepped on top of Soldier's right leg, crushing it under all of her weight. The patriot howled in pain and the Scotsman made an even more threatening glare at Chica.

"If I get outta' this I'm gonna be eatin' chicken for 7 days straight!"

The chicken smirked in amusement at the mercenaries threat, her expression not even showing an inch of offense. As Chica grabbed Demoman's neck and lifted him into the air, he heard Soldier mumble something below him.

* * *

Sniper peered his head around the corner to see the giant brown bear begin to start moving into the dining hall.

"There 'e is, mate." Sniper alerted, keeping his voice quiet.

"Oooh, I get zhe feeling zhis is not going to vork." Medic commented, negatively.

"Yer not gettin' cold feet now, nurse." the Australian said, sternly, putting his head against the wall so he could hear the bear's footsteps. "Like ya' said, we ain't gonna get outta this alive unless we do this."

"I am not getting cold feet, I am just vorried about being stuffed inside of zhe suits." the German explained, getting an annoyed grunt from the Australian.

"M- M- Med..." a gravel, weak voice croaked through Medic's earpiece.

"Vhat?" Medic asked, pushing his earpiece closer so he could hear.

No other voice was heard, but in the background; sounds of something being slammed against the wall could be heard, making the German even more concerned... and a little curious.

"I have to go." The doctor said, firmly.

"What? Yer not gonna ditch me 'ere, ya cowa-"

"-I have to rescue some of our comrades, zhey're in trouble." Medic snapped.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Sniper quizzed. "I can't take down that bear by myself!"

"Improvise, dummkoff!" Medic snarled, before rushing off to get his medigun from the van.

Sniper sighed, and peered around the corner, not seeing Freddy anywhere. "Ah piss..." he cursed.

* * *

Engineer kept checking different cameras, keeping tabs on Bonnie and Foxy. The Texan turned to the backstage camera.

"...That's mighty strange." Engineer commented, sounding concerned. The bare endoskeleton that sat on the table with its head aimed downward was now facing the camera along with a few of the costume heads.

The Southerner kept his eyes on the endoskeleton for a few long moments, making sure it wasn't going to move around. If it did, then all of the planning was going to go to waste.

"Agh!" Engineer groaned, lifted up his goggles and rubbing his eyes. "Get it together, Dell. You've survived sleepless nights before."

The mechanic looked down, seeing the camera turn to static. "What the-?"

A furry, brown hand wrapped around Engineer's mouth and pushed him and his chair backwards. The mercenary grunted as his head smashed on to the hard tile floor. Lucky for him, though, he had his hardhat on.

Engineer looked up, seeing the pin-pricked eyes and smile of Freddy Fazbear.


	24. Fool-proven Plan

**A/N (Updated): I should say sorry since this probably isn't my best work I've done on a chapter, but I wanted to get this out to you guys on Monday so you wouldn't have to wait so long. There's nothing wrong with the chapter (I feel) in particular, it's just it doesn't feel as good as the other chapters I've done recently.**

Spy leaned out of the backstage area, scanning the dining area for any animatronic. Seeing no animatronics in the poorly-lit room, he turned to Scout and Pyro and motioned them to enter the large room. The assassin turned to the young adult and arsonist, pointing his index finger at Scout:

"Scout, you are helping Sniper and Medic take out the leader." he commanded.

"Oh, nice. I'm taking down fat-bear." Scout smirked, devoid of all his previous fears of being stuffed into a suit.

"Don't get confident, boy." the assassin said, dishearteningly, "We've only taken down one animatronic."

"Yeah, yeah... Where is that ugly care-bear anyway?" the young adult questioned eagerly, brushing off Spy's warning.

"That is something you will have to find out yourself." the Frenchman answered, a small bit of bitterness in his voice.

Scout shot him a glare, knowing full well Spy knows where the animatronic was. "Fine, I'll find him..." the brunette responded, angrily walking away from him, "... and I'll kick his ass." he added on.

"Mmmph mmph mmmph?" Pyro asked, leaning towards the rogue mercenary, just as eager as Scout was.

"You are..." Spy paused and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Mmmph?" Pyro leaned in closer to the Frenchman. From his expression, the pyromaniac could tell Spy was reluctant in whatever he was going to say.

"...You are helping me catch the fox." the assassin informed, unhappily. The arsonist let out a cheer and wrapped its arms around the Frenchman lifting him into the air.

"Put me down!" Spy shouted, arms and legs kicking as he was held in the air. "You imbecile, you're going to get us caught!"

Pyro eventually set the masked man down and clapped its hands with joy. Spy moaned, putting his hand over his forehead, "Merde... I am getting too old for this."

* * *

Heavy waited inside the supply closet for Foxy to come storming down the hall. The large Russian held his arms out, ready to put a small bit of his large amount of strength on the little, scrawny fox.

"'Eavy..." the Frenchman's voice crackled through the earpiece.

"Da?" Heavy answered, voice hardly more than a whisper in case the fox could hear.

"That mess of metal is getting ready to sprint out." Spy alerted, causing the Russian the clench his fist and move his arm back so he would be able to get a large hit on to the fox.

"'E's moving!" Spy said, still keeping a low tone. Heavy heard the sound of squeaking approach down the hall. Heavy was puzzled by the noise, but he braced himself for the fox.

The large mercenary closed his eyes and threw his fist out to hit the fox, but he only felt his hand whoosh through the air, hitting nothing. Heavy opened his eyes, seeing he miscalculated the speed of the fox. But not even a second after realizing this, the fox ran into the mercenary's arm – it's teeth unintentionally chomping down on Heavy's elbow.

The bald Russian let out a wail of pain, moving his bitten arm around in attempt to get the fox to let go. Unfortunately, Foxy's teeth were sunk into Heavy's arm and the animatronic showed no intention of letting go.

"Stupid, metal baby!" The Russian pouted as he slammed his arm, along with Foxy, into the wall. The fox glared at Heavy and bit down even harder on the mercenary's arm.

Heavy moved his arm back to repeat the action, but Foxy swung his hook at the Russian, leaving a slightly large scratch on the mercenary's black vest.

The Russian took a second to look down at the scratch before yelling out a few Russian obscenities and punching the fox. Foxy, however,had released his grip on Heavy's arm and backpedaled away from the mercenary, and while the large mercenary swung at the air, the animatronic leaped forward and bit down on the Russian's same arm and repeatedly clawed and scratched him.

Heavy let out another yell before grabbing the fox and throwing him on the ground. While the fox laid on the ground, the Russian saw the cause of the squeaking noise: there were ducks tied to Foxy's feet. Heavy smirked, letting out a small chuckle at the sight. Foxy didn't let Heavy have this moment of amusement for long as he quickly hopped to his feet and swung his hook and hand repeatedly at the mercenary.

Heavy blocked the incoming claws and hook with his hands. After letting Foxy get a few hits, Heavy grabbed the fox's hook and threw the fox into the wall. The impact caused one of the ducks to fall off of Foxy's feet. The fox twitched repeatedly, its glowing eyes glaring at the Russian before the flickered and then stopped.

"...Nice job." a French voice complimented.

A grin emerged on Heavy, "Thank you."

Spy moved towards the robot, sapper in hand, but Heavy's large hand rested on the Frenchman's shoulder. "Robot is dead, no sap needed."

"Mmmph mmph mmph," Pyro suggested, clapping its hands and bouncing up and down.

"No, Pyro." Spy snapped. "We celebrate later. Right now, we're back to work!"

As Pyro and Spy moved to their next objective, Heavy looked back at the fox and the rubber ducks that were tied to its feet. The large Russian picked the one that fell off up and examined it, seeing written on the bottom:

**"HEY, FOX. YOU SUCK!"**

**-Scout**

Heavy chuckled, putting the duck in his pocket. As he went to follow Pyro and Spy, he didn't hear any sounds coming from the office. Not even the camera flickering. The Russian slowly advanced towards the room turning his head to look inside.

The chair was flipped over and the tablet was on the ground next to it. Yet there was no sign of Engineer. Heavy felt his fists clench together in anger. As the Russian moved into the East Hallway, he saw Freddy Fazbear moving down it - something held in its arms.

* * *

Medic yanked open the back of Sniper's camper-van to see his medigun lying on the floor. Quickly grabbing it, he sprinted back towards the restaurant, opening the door and heading towards the kitchen.

The doctor stormed into the dark room, seeing Demoman and Soldier lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ach, was ist los?" the doctor jeered as he aimed the medigun on the both of them. However, he heard a soft groan and immediately turned around to see the silhouette of a chicken animatronic.

The doctor's eyes widened. He backed into the wall, knowing that he wouldn't be able to heal Demoman or Soldier before Chica got to him. However, in the heat of the moment the German let out a psychotic laugh;

_"It's just you and me robot!"_

* * *

"Agh piss..." Sniper looked around, seeing no sign of the bear at all. "Where the bloody 'ell did 'e go?"

"Yo, camper." a young voice called, making the Australian frown. Out of the shadows of the Dining Hall came Scout.

"What are ya doin' 'ere?" Sniper asked.

"Spy sent me here to help you and Medic catch that Yogi Fatbear." Scout answered, looking around. "Speaking a' which, where are they?"

"Medic went to go 'elp some of the blokes working on our team... and I lost sight of that bear." Sniper responded with an annoyed tone.

"Great, now we're gonna have to go find him." the younger mercenary whined, crossing his arms. "Hey, why don't we ask Engie for-?"

"Incoming!" Sniper interrupted, hopping out of the way. The young adult stopped speaking to hear metallic footsteps quickly approach from behind him. Scout turned around to see Bonnie charging at him. Having no time to move out of the way – let alone react, the purple rabbit grabbed Scout by the collar, lifted him up, and slammed him into the wall.

"Agh!" Scout cried. While he wasn't injured, the impact took his breath away. "How the hell did you-?" Scout paused and looked up, seeing the bare endoskeleton leaning on the backstage's door-frame waving the sapper that had disabled Bonnie.

**A/N (Updated): Sorry it took so long to update this; recovering from sickness and catching up on school-work had prevented me from doing this (I missed school last Monday so I could recover and it was the ONE day where everything important got assigned or done in my classes.)**

**I really like some of the feedback I've been getting lately and would like to thank all of you who take even just a few short minutes to review this story. Since I feel I owe something to you guys, I've decided I'll take a few moments to answer a couple guest reviews:**

**Annomynous – Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate the praise and feedback you give to my story because, as with all reviews, they do motivate me to keep making these.**

**Guest – Thank you for giving me a better way to describe Scout instead of using 21 year old, I like your idea using the term "young adult."**

**The Shleffelenn – Thanks for the feedback. However, if you do have any ideas, can I ask how I can improve with Pyro's character? I am always open to ideas and suggestions and will be happy to take them into consideration. I never really noticed how Foxy never got too much time to shine in this story, but all these animatronics are stepping it up a notch, so he will get his moment sometime in this night and the next Critola part was mentioned by another user, and I should probably state that this was intentional because I felt (at the time) 'Crit-a-Cola' wasn't the best name for a product. I do appreciate you guys pointing this out, though.****A/N: Apologies for this being so short – it's probably not my best work either. Recently, I came down with a sore throat (the white blood cells guarding my throat are as helpful as airport security) and I just feel out of it. As with most chapters that I feel are VERY short, I will update this one in a few days when I feel better.**


	25. All According to Plan

**A/N: Wazzup, my readers? I am happy to present Chapter 25 out of... some number of chapters. **

"'Kay, this does not look good here, umm..." Scout stammered, kicking his legs at Bonnie. The purple rabbit didn't move though, despite the young adult's efforts.

Sniper checked his vests and his pockets for anything he may have to use as a weapon against the rabbit. In each pocket, the mercenary found nothing.

"Piss..." he cursed, looking back up to see Scout coughing and squirming.

"Come on, camper... He's... chokin'-" the young mercenary couldn't finish his sentence, and his kicking and arm flailing became more frantic.

The Australian looked around the room for any item that could be used as a weapon and his eyes landed on the decorated chairs at the dining tables. The camper quickly gripped the chair attempted to pull it up. However, the chair didn't move. The mercenary tried to yank the chair up, again, but the it still wouldn't budge. Sniper looked at the chair's circular base, and realized that it was bolted to the ground.

"Piss!" Sniper shouted before looked back at Scout, whose movement was getting slower and slower as life began to drain from him.

Sniper's hands curled into fists, "Alright, rabbit." Sniper called, getting the rabbit to turn to look at him, although its grip still attached to Scout. "Let's see if the outback has taught me anythin' 'bout hand ta' hand combat..."

"Mmph!" a muffled voice sounded behind him. Sniper turned to see Pyro run towards Bonnie with fighter's stance.

There was a brief moment of silence before Freddy's deep laugh echoed through out the restaurant. Bonnie's purple eyes glared at both mercenaries in attempt to intimidate them, but neither Sniper nor Pyro flinched at the attempt. Bonnie's shoulders lowered and its ears flopped down. The rabbit pulled Scout away from the wall, slammed him back into it and dropped him on the ground like an aggressive child playing with a toy.

* * *

Scout fruitlessly kept kicking and waving his arms to break free from the rabbit's grip on his throat. The rabbit still did not let go. The brunette's vision blurred and he began to lose consciousness. He heard Sniper say something, but he couldn't make out the words. Scout then heard the Pyro mumble something and he looked to his left to see Sniper and Pyro advancing towards Bonnie. However, behind the two mercenaries was Spy – who looked on briefly before cloaking into the darkness.

The young adult felt Bonnie pull him away before slamming him back into the wall and drop him on the ground. The young adult felt the world spin and turn around him. He felt his eyes close and head droop and he began to fall unconscious.

_'No...'_ Scout thought, forcing his head up and eyes to open. In front of him was the empty yellow Freddy Fazbear suit he encountered before. The bear didn't have any tunes playing this time, but the sight of the bear made the world tilt and turn even more for Scout. The young adult slumped backwards and closed his eyes as he drifted from consciousness.

* * *

Medic and Chica stood silent and still, their full attention on each other, waiting for the other to attack. Medic, while not knowing much on fighting, kept his fists up in the air like how normally people would fight and forced down any trembling or fear he may have felt. The animatronic itself had instilled no fear into the doctor, but death was an entire different story.

_'Everyone who is still alive has me down...' _Medic thought, bitterly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold Chica off from attacking forever and it was only a matter of time before the animatronic figured out he was merely stalling.

A sound of whirring parts began to click and move as the chicken advanced towards the defenseless doctor. Before it could even make a second step, though, the animatronic jolted and it's eyes went completely wide. Chica's eyes closed as it slumped over with its head down, as well.

"Sorry to pop in unannounced." Spy, who was currently invisible, commented.

"Danke, gestaltwandler." Medic thanked, before pulling out his medigun and aiming the beam on Demoman and Soldier.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, time and motivation have been an obstacle for me. It's mainly because I want to get to writing Night 5 so badly because something big happens.**

**As a response to a Guest review; I actually was thinking about doing a cross-over between TF2 and Aliens before you mentioned it. However, I don't have a vast knowledge of 'Alien' (I've only seen game-play walk-throughs of "Alien: Isolation" and looked through some of the wiki, but that's about it) so it would mostly be the mother Alien venturing through the bases of RED and BLU and the mercenaries having to stop it.**

**Translations:**

**"Danke, gestaltwandler." - "Thank you, shape-shifter."**


	26. It's a Trap!

Scout's eyes opened, greeted by bright, multicolored stage lights which rocked back and forth as they gleamed over the animatronic trio – Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Standing in front of the animatronics were children who cheered, danced, and stood in awe at the mascots.

Scout sat up and looked at the animatronics, almost forgetting the fact that they were guard-killers who constantly tormented him for 6 hours.

Almost.

However, Scout didn't have much time to shoot them a glare because in less than a blink of an eye, the lights went out, the children stopped cheering and shouting, and the music stopped playing.

The young adult laid there in the silent darkness. He looked around, only to realize there was no sign of anything.

_Click!_

Scout craned his neck to see two employees dragging out a box from what seemed to be the backstage area.

"Jesus, how much shit did they try to shove into these boxes?" one employee, who looked to be about Scout's age, commented.

The other employee, who looked significantly older than the other employee, yanked the box out of the room and towards the wall. "Hey, I'd be less worried about how much they stuffed in this and more worried about what they put in these boxes."

"Why, Jeff?"

Scout got up on to his feet and, while crouched, advanced towards the two workers.

"Well, I heard-" the older employee, now known as Jeff, paused; his eyes darting around the room to make sure no manager or other employee was too close by. He then leaned in even closer.

"...I heard one of these things bit off someone's entire head."

"No way." the younger employee backed away, giving the other one a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, it did happen." Jeff said, "I freakin' swear on my life that it did happen."

"Who got bit?"

"Hell, I don't know... people aren't willin' to say that." the younger employee frowned, ready to turn around and continue his job, but Jeff spoke up again. "...From what I've heard, it's guy named Jerry Gerald or somethin'... he used to work there."

"You know, you'd be great at makin' up stories for this new horror attraction." the younger male teased, giving a small chuckle.

The young one got a glare from the older employee, "What, you callin' me a liar?"

"Well, I ain't sayin' I believe ya' eith-"

"Hey guys, I found something! Check it out!" an unknown voice announced from a different room.

The light that illuminated the two men flickered before shutting off, leaving Scout in the darkness once again.

"This sucks on ice!" Scout whined. "You know, if you're gonna leave me in the dark-"

_Whirr..._

"The hell?" he mumbled, turning around to see a green eye staring at him in the darkness.

* * *

"Mmmph, mmph!" Pyro shouted as it ran towards Bonnie. The rabbit swung its fist at the pyromaniac, only for it to move through empty air as the masked arsonist dodged out of the way.

Sniper sneaked around the table, hopefully to get behind the rabbit. He slowly crawled towards rabbit from the side, but the camper felt a metallic figure grab his arms and push him on to the ground.

"...Bloody hell." Sniper groaned as he looked up, seeing the bare endoskeleton glare at him.

"HUTTAH!" a rough, gravel voice shouted. Sniper looked up to see Soldier sprinting towards him and the endoskeleton.

The American stepped on Sniper's stomach as he grabbed the top of the endoskeleton's head and the bottom of it's jaw, before twisting his hands, causing the metallic robot's head to twist to the side and spark before the entire robot went limp.

"NECK SNAP!" Soldier shouted, sounding extremely accomplished.

"Thanks, mate. But could ya' do me one favor?" Sniper questioned.

"Yes?" Soldier responded.

"Get yer foot off of my stomach, ya' bloody whackjob!"

"Get 'em, lads!" Demoman cried out as he ran out of the kitchen with Medic following him towards Bonnie.

The Scotsman, without hesitating, punched the purple rabbit. Pyro then moved in and tried to pull the lighter out of his pocket, but the rabbit, seeing what he was reaching for, quickly gave the Pyromaniac one swift punch to the head, causing the firebug to collapse on the ground.

"Medic!" Demoman alerted.

"I know, I know!" Medic replied, exasperated.

Before the German could begin healing Pyro, a red blur crossed the corner of his eye and a split second later Medic was knocked into the concrete wall – leaving a large crack in his glasses.

He looked up, seeing the animatronic Foxy stand over him with a enraged glare and hook being waved in front of him in a threatening fashion.

**A/N: I was going to include Engineer, Heavy, and Freddy in this chapter, but I am going to save them for the next chapter. Also, I hope you enjoyed the last-minute addition to the story; the Bare Endoskeleton; which is now a new enemy the group has (or in the case of this night, had,) to face. **

**For right now, I'm thinking another chapter or two before I end this night and move on to Night 5. I don't want this story to get too repetitive, but if you do have ideas for scenes, don't be afraid of suggesting them, (as long as they aren't Freddy X Spy, Spy X Scout, Sniper X Chica, Spy X Bonnie, Spy X Spy, Administrator X Miss Pauling, or Heavy X ANYONE) I will gladly accept them.**


	27. For Her Sake

_**A/N: Hello again, fellow readers. I finally was able to create a chapter moderately long. Hooray! I figured I should let some of you know that my internet is running extremely slow and I may not be able to respond to you until it starts working better (mainly because I don't have the patience to wait 3 minutes for a page to load.)**_

_Dell Conagher stood at the side of the hospital bed, clutching the hand of his wife, Irene. Despite the situation they were in, both him and his wife kept their eyes on each other and smiled as if life were perfectly fine._

_The door opened, making the two lovebirds turn their attention to the doctor, who entered wearing a white lab coat and gripping a clipboard. Dell glanced at the doctor, seeing that his gloved hands were trembling and his face was a slight red._

_The doctor cleared his throat before speaking, "Mr. and Mrs. Conagher..."_

_The shakiness in the doctor's voice made Dell made his smile falter. "Yeah?"'_

"_I don't know how to properly address this, s- so I will just tell you..." the doctor informed, before taking one big breath._

"_What is it, doc?" Irene asked, sounding like she was braced for the bad news._

"_You're dying, Mrs. Conagher..."_

_Dell's heart sank as he felt the world around him begin to spin."Dyin'..." he repeated in disbelief._

"_...I- I'm sorry..." the doctor responded. Dell gripped his head with one hand and kept his balance by holding his other hand on the counter next to him._

"_Are you sure you've got this right doc?" Dell questioned._

"_Unfortunately, her chances of survival are very slim. I would prepare for..." he gulped, "...the worst."_

"_How long do I have?" Irene asked, unusually calm._

_The doctor looked at his clipboard, a piteous attempt to try and prevent answering the question. The room was silent for a few moments, but Irene quickly spoke up, again:_

"_Doc, how long?"_

"_You have about a month, Irene." he answered, his voice sounding louder than he likely intended it to be._

"_A month?" Dell repeated, a smile then appeared on his face. "That's plenty of time for me to build somethin' that'll cure her!"_

"_Dell..."_

"_...all I need is some tools and supplies, and then I'll-"_

"_Dell!" Irene shouted. The man turned to her, surprised. "I don't want you to waste time tryin' to build or make a cure for me," she explained._

_The Texan deflated, but quickly spoke up again;"But Irene, I-" _

"_I want you to be here, Dell." she said, grabbing the Texan's hand and pulling it close to her. Now after hearing the news, Dell realized how her grip wasn't as strong as it usually was."I know you want to build something that could cure or revive me, but if that runs the risk of me dyin' before you're able to cure or fix me, then I'd hope you'd stay here and spend time with me."_

_Dell looked at the ground, silent. "You're right..." he agreed, squeezing Irene's hand tight and giving her a grin. While the grin may not have been 100% sincere, he wouldn't let her know it wasn't. With death approaching in about 30 days, having her worry about him was the last thing Dell wanted._

_'Just keep smilin', partner. It's for her sake...'_

* * *

Heavy followed the brown bear down the West Hallway. In the middle of the hallway, Freddy stopped and turned to the wall, pin-pricked eyes staring at a group of posters on the wall. The posters in specific were simplistic pictures of cartoon children with tears running down their faces. While looking at them, the head mascot began to nod its head a couple times and emit a low, static sound – as if it was communicating with the wall..

Heavy furrowed his brow and began to slowly approach the bear, but the large Russian slipped and fell backwards on the tile floor. To add insult to injury, the duck inside Heavy's pocket made a loud squeak.

Freddy turned to see the Russian, while still holding Engineer. Heavy quickly got to his feet and glared at the bear.

"Fight me, coward bear." Heavy challenged, clenching his fists and raising them up.

Freddy tilted his head, eye-brows raised to show curiosity.

"Put Engineer down and fight me, stupid." the Russian ordered, insultingly.

The bear smirked and, while using both hands, tossed Engineer to Heavy. The Russian who was caught off guard, fell over from the impact of the Texan.

Heavy gingerly pushed Engineer off of him before climb up to be face-to-face with Freddy. The pin-pricked eyed bear let out a dark, low laugh.

* * *

Scout ran through a(n) mostly empty version of the current Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, being chased by Foxy. The brunette quickly turned to sprint down the East Hallway with the fox following closely behind, before causing the fox to nearly slam into the wall by taking a turn into the office and leaping over the office chair.

Scout then continued to run through the West Hallway, until his foot was grabbed by something, causing the young adult to trip and fall on to the cold, tile ground.

"The hell?" Scout cursed, turning around to see a yellow hand clutching his leg from a vent on the side of the wall.

"Oh no... no, no, no, no-" Scout shouted, before being yanked through the vent and into a room where the yellow Freddy Fazbear laid.

...But that wasn't the yellow hand that pulled Scout in.

The young mercenary looked to see who grabbed his foot and saw a yellowish, extremely worn-down animatronic that bared a striking resemblance to Bonnie, having the same green eyes as the animatronic he saw in his previous hallucination, as well.

The yellow rabbit pulled Scout close before wrapping its hands around Scout's neck and choking him.

"Next damn hallucination, I better be a freakin' champion on the baseball team or somethin'..." the mercenary whined as his vision blurred and breaths got shorter before he eventually passed out.

**A/N: Okay, I should clear a couple things up this chapter:  
**

**I should state that I only use italics for flashbacks and not hallucinations (mainly because I never thought of using italics for hallucinations until now and I wanted to keep it consistent.) **

**Also, I realized that (canonically,) Engineer did not have a wife. I thought they mentioned somewhere he had a wife but she passed, but nope - I guess it's just something I read and it stuck in my head. However, for the purposes and intents I have for this story, I decided that I will bend the universe a bit and make him have a wife mainly because it will lead to a conversation in the later nights.**

**I got this question from a reviewer a short time ago and I figured I should address this to all of you fellows reading; Springtrap is not going to be much of an antagonist in this story. He will be prominent in a few hallucinations, but that's it.**


	28. Hallucinations, Bells, and F-Bombs

**A/N: Don't panic, I'm not dead... yet. Anyway, back to where we left off!**

* * *

Foxy's hook swung towards Medic who piteously put his gloved hands up, causing the fox to stab and rip through part of the doctor's right palm. The German shrieked, twisting to the side and kicking the fox in the leg.

Demoman nearly jumped at Medic's scream and almost getting whacked across the head by Bonnie, who attempted to punch him. The Scotsman balled up his fist and punched the purple rabbit in the face, knocking the machine a few steps back.

"How ya' like that ya' wee-bunny?" he taunted.

"Out of the way, cyclops!" Soldier commanded, as he pushed Demoman back and leaped at Bonnie. The American grabbed the rabbit by its ears and pulled, causing the rabbit to lean forward. However, instead of falling over Bonnie charged forward, lifting Soldier in the air. Demoman pulled Pyro and himself out of the way and Foxy backed up as the purple rabbit slammed the patriot into the wall outside of the kitchen.

Soldier let out an agonizing wail

"Bloody hell..." Demoman cursed.

* * *

Heavy swung at Freddy Fazbear, knocking the bear's head into the wall. Freddy's eyes flickered briefly, before the large bear countered by smacking Heavy's head with his microphone. The hit sent a shock throughout the Russian's head and the large mercenary's vision began to blur.

"Agh..." Heavy grunted, rock his head back and forth to try and shake off the injury. However, his vision got even blurrier and the hallway began to extend with Freddy getting further and further from him.

"Come back... coward." the Russian ordered, sounding slightly dazed. The Russian felt himself fall backwards into the wall.

As Heavy tried to get up, a puppet with a white face, red cheeks, and purple streaks running down its face from its eyes appeared in front of him. The large mercenary immediately swatted at the puppet figure, but his hand simply clipped through.

* * *

Medic's attention quickly shifted to the fox, who was still looking at Bonnie and Soldier. The German slowly and quietly began to get up – his eyes still trained on the fox. Unfortunately, the fox's yellow eyes darted back towards the retreating doctor.

Medic screamed as the fox jumped at him, mouth wide open, hook and claw ready to pin him to the wall.

_Ding, ding, ding..._

The fox fell on the ground at the German's feet. The doctor let out a sigh of relief, clenching the area where his heart was.

"Zhis is too much work for a hat factory."

* * *

Scout looked around the darkened West Hallway of the Fazbear's, trying to find any source of light. Fortunately, Scout found a source of light after a few seconds to examining the halls.

Unfortunately, the source of light came from Pirate's Cove.

"You gotta be freaking kiddin' me." the young adult whined. He let out a defeated sigh and sluggishly walked towards the slightly closed purple curtains.

"Alright fox get your scare and crap over with." he said in an annoyed tone as he drew back the curtains only to see nothing but an empty stage.

"Where the hell are you?" Scout quizzed, his voice raising. The young mercenary peaked his head in, not daring to venture too far into the cove. Eventually, Scout looked up at the ceiling to see a white mess of parts clinging on the ceiling.

The brunette squealed, throwing himself backwards as the white-colored animatronic swing down with it's mouth wide open.

"Oh jeez, what the hell are you?!" Scout exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet and sprinting down the hallway. Before the mercenary could get all the way down the hallway, the animatronic dropped down in front of the door from the ceiling.

Scout could see up-close that the animatronic was a white fox. The Bostonian quickly back-pedaled, only to slip back and land on his right arm. He opened his eyes to see a lit cigarette on the ground, the orange glow being the only source of light in the dark hallway. Scout's attention quickly shifted from the cigarette to the fox animatronic, which lower its head down to look at him before opening it's mouth and shouting...

* * *

"Wake up!"

Scout felt a hand connect with his cheek and his eyes burst open to see Sniper kneeling in front of him with an annoyed look on his face.

"'Bout time ya' woke up," the Australian responded, sounding just as angry as he looked, "ya ankle-biter."

Scout ignored Sniper's remarks, he felt like someone was constantly hitting him over the head with a bat.

"Is Herr Scout conscious?" Medic questioned from down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm here. It's me." Scout answered, slowly getting up.

The German appeared from the hallway with Heavy and Engineer following. Medic quickly approached the young adult and began to heal him.

Scout felt himself slowly relax as the beams slowly began to relieve him of his headache. "Thanks, doc."

"Sorry that didn't go to plan, fellas'." Engineer said.

"It's okay, mate." Sniper responded, patting the Southerner on the back. "We did a bloody good job considerin' our circumstances."

"I did all I could." Spy commented, reappearing from the shadows of the kitchen with the sapper that disabled Chica.

Scout glared at the Frenchman, who didn't take long to notice. "What?"

"You know damn well, 'What?' Ya shape-shiftin' rat." Scout said, his voice raising.

Spy rolled his eyes, "What is I do zhis time?"

Scout grabbed the Frenchman and dragged him into the kitchen, slamming the door shut.

"You left me to nearly choke to death by that bunny while you decided to run away." Scout accused.

"Oh please," Spy groaned, moving out of the way to leave. The young adult blocked his way, pushing him back.

"No, you knew I was gonna die and you did shit about it!" Scout responded.

"This is preposterous, you expect me to be there to rescue every time you get into trouble?" the Frenchman quizzed, annoyed.

Scout stood there, his fists clenched and an extremely vexed look. "You think you know all, but you're just a selfish, low-life prick. My ma' deserves better than you, especially since you probably don't even love her. She thinks the world of you, and you'd probably do the same thing to her if she were in the same position as I was.

"...And you know what Spy?"

"What?" he uttered, a neutral expression etched on his face.

"_**Fuck you!"**_ Scout shouted, pushing the masked-rogue out of the way and storming out of the kitchen and the restaurant and hopping into Sniper's van.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the first time the f-bomb dropped in this story. Also, I am sorry that I didn't update last week – I've been a little busy this week. I'm going to be busy this next week, so I may or may not upload until the week after that(I'm sure I'll be able to upload this next week, but just as a forewarning.) But don't worry, after this next week everything will be back to normal.**

**Also, I totally just wanted to say that my mother is beautiful. And she totally didn't force me to say that. /s**


	29. Good Riddance

**A/N: Hey, look was able to post (albeit being a little late and the chapter being a little short, but I will make the next one a lot longer.)**

"What got 'is panties in a bunch?" Sniper quizzed. Spy emerged from the room, a neutral still remained on his face.

"You alright, Spy?" Engineer asked, concerned.

"Just fantastique..." Spy replied, sarcastically.

"Mmmph mmph mmrph," Pyro mumbled while approaching the masked-man, who gently pushed the firebug back.

"Go away." the Frenchman replied, even before the arsonist could get close.

"Zhat's everybody healed," Medic announced.

"Good, now let's go." Sniper said, walking towards his van.

Engineer began to go with the rest of the group, but he craned his neck back at the animatronic trio on the stage. All 3 of them had their lifeless eyes aimed at him. The Texan shook his head and walked a little faster as he exited the restaurant.

Engineer climbed into the back of Sniper's van, closing the door behind him just as Sniper began to speed off back to the RED base.

"That was an amazing killing spree," Soldier commented, "by the animatronics! You are all-"

"Ay, don't go blamin' this on us, Sol." Demoman interrupted. "Ye were the first one who got yer arse handed to ya when we were fightin' that chicken."

"Listen here, cyclops-"

"Shut up, dummkoffs." Medic hollered in a surprisingly vexed tone.

Soldier and Demoman looked at Medic, who had noticeable dark circles under his eyes and hair that was now a mess. A brief moment of silence filled the van, before Sniper spoke up;

"Where's the spook?" he quizzed. All the mercenaries took a brief glance around the van, realizing the Frenchman was nowhere in sight.

"Who cares?" Scout said, anger clearly laced in his voice.

"We didn't leave him behind did we?" Engineer asked, ignoring Scout's comment.

"I say good freakin' riddance." Scout remarked, callously as he looked through his wallet – which was filled with baseball cards and pictures of his family.

"Why is leetle Scout mad at tiny Spy?" Heavy questioned.

"None of your freakin' business, pancakes." the young adult snapped. He began to flick through the cards/pictures much faster, making it fairly obvious that he wasn't even

looking at them.

* * *

Spy walked down an empty road, passing a few clean and expensive-looking houses. As he walked he blew out a puff of smoke before flicking his cigarette into the yard of one of the houses.

The Frenchman then walked into a yard of a medium-sized, two-story, white house with a red roof. The lights were on in a bedroom on the second floor – where he assumed his person of interest was likely to be.

Spy's gloved hand pressed the button for the doorbell, and short chime played. Not long after the masked-rogue heard footsteps rush down the stairs and approach the door. The silver handle turned downwards and an all too familiar figure (to the Spy, at least) stood in the doorway.

"Ah, there you are Spy!"

**A/N: Questions Intensify! Who is this mysterious person Spy is meeting?**

**In the next chapter: more drama, fighting, and... romance?**


	30. April Fools!

Scout stood in the middle of the pizzeria's west hallway, Freddy and Foxy on one side and Bonnie and Chica on the other. The rest of Scout's team were cowering in the supply closet.

"Oh no, you guys are going to kill me now!" Scout exclaimed in a mocking tone. He then spit on the floor before pulling a wooden baseball bat and baseball out of his black bag.

"Alright you robot freaks, let's get this over with." he challenged.

Foxy was the first to move, he sprinted towards the young adult and was just about to leap towards him. Before the fox could fully leap, Scout had launched the baseball right into Foxy's head in less than a second. The fox slid backwards and collapsed on the ground from the hard impact from the ball.

The rest of the team watched, awe-struck at Scout's amazing ability. "He's amazin'..." Sniper commented.

Chica and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded. Their eyes shifted to Scout and they charged at him.

"Come on, douche-bag. I haven't got all day." the mercenary taunted as the duo approached. Just as they both went to grab him, Scout dropped his bat and leaped into the air and jumped through the small gap between Bonnie and Chica's head. As he jumped through, he grabbed Bonnie's left ear and the small hair on Chica's head and pulled them down, causing the both animatronics to topple over.

"Ooh, I've got to learn how to do _zhat!_" Medic exclaimed, admirably.

Scout let himself crouch on the ground so his legs wouldn't break, but he quickly stood up to see Freddy Fazbear with pin-pricked eyes and an evil frown.

Freddy took off his hat and set his microphone on the ground and raised his fist up, ready to brawl.

Scout smirked and slowly took off his hat and earpiece, tossing them over to Demoman and Pyro. He then put his baseball and bat into his black bag before removing that as well. Just as Scout went to raise his fists to symbolize he was ready to fight, he ripped off his shirt revealing his enormous muscles and 6-pack abs.

"Mein Gott..." the doctor uttered, dumbfounded.

Spy's mouth opened so wide in awe that the cigarette he had fell out of his mouth and on to the ground.

"He's... he's..." the Frenchman stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. "HE'S BEAUTIFUL..." Spy said before bursting into tears. He pulled out a 10 dollar bill and dried his tears with it and then used it to blow his nose.

Even Saxton Hale was amazed as he stood in a bush on a hill outside the restaurant, where he had binoculars to peer into a hallway window.

"That little pipsqueak is even manlier than me." he commented in disbelief. He looked down at his abs and pulled the skin, realizing there was some fat there. "I gotta go work out more!" he exclaimed before running to the Freddy Fazbear Gymnasium just across the street.

The sight was too much for Freddy to bear (pun intended), and the animatronic's blue eyes began to melt from the sight. Fazbear let out a loud screech as his eyes melted and he slowly collapsed the ground, deactivating.

"Is this it? You know, it's starting to bore me how much you guys suck." Scout taunted, he turned around to then see Golden Freddy standing at the end of the hallway behind a window.

Scout sprinted towards the bear and drop-kicked the mysterious animatronic. Golden Freddy flew backwards, flying through the window and landing outside the restaurant – crying in pain.

"Victory!" the Administrator announced, before showing the scoreboard.

* * *

Scout: 99999999...

Soldier: 0

Pyro: 0

Demoman: 0

Heavy: 0

Engineer: 0

Medic: 0

Sniper: 0

Spy: -100

Freddy: -10

Bonnie: -30

Chica: -10

Foxy: -100

Golden Freddy: -100,000,000

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Scout cheered. Miss Pauling then ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Scout, you're my hero." she cooed. "Let's get married."

"Alright!" he exclaimed before she grabbed his head and pulled him in to lock lips with her.

Scout's mother appeared and looked over at them before turning to Spy. "I can find a better man than you, you can go rot in Hell!" she said, pushing him back and storming out.

Spy's eyes welled up with tears again and he began to bawl like a baby.

* * *

"...And that is how Night 5 should go." Scout concluded. Pardoxia, along with the rest of RED team, sat in their chairs with little amusement from the idea.

Pardoxia was the first to speak up, "Scout, I'm sorry, but that was... horrible."

"What?" Scout looked at me in disbelief. "You gotta be kiddin'. The crowd loves me!"

"I would like to make a few 'edits' to Scout's story, if I may..."

"Ehh... sure, why not?" Pardoxia responded, giving a shrug.

"What? No, he's gonna screw up my awesome story and make me-"

"Shh!" Pyro hushed.

Spy smirked at Scout, "Ahem..."

* * *

Scout screamed as he was forcefully dragged down the hallway by Foxy. Tears poured down the young adults face as he begged for his life to the fox.

"N- no please, I gotta see my ma'. She needs me!" Scout said, the begging only make Foxy move faster, though – as they quickly marched through the dining hall.

Sitting at one of the tables were Spy and Freddy, who were peacefully playing a game of chess. Freddy moved a pawn and ended up taking out 3 of Spy's pawns.

"...I hate you." Spy mumbled, his head resting on his hand. Freddy only let out a low chuckle in response.

"Spy, you gotta help me... Please. Please, I want my ma'... Spy-" Scout was cut off as Foxy hoisted him up onto the table and kept him pinned there.

Scout continued to cry like the little bitch he was as Foxy pulled out a picture of a rainbow.

"Oh God, no... Please no!" Scout pleaded, he slammed his eyes shut as Foxy rubbed the picture of the rainbow across Scout's cheek. Tears flowed down Scout's face like a river, leaving a large puddle around the brunette's head.

"Come on, guys... You gotta help me, please-"

Foxy slashed his hook across Scout's face, leaving a large scratch. Blood poured down from his face, mixing with the tears and Bonnie and Chica entered with a suit full of wires and beams.

"No..." Scout uttered. The animatronics hoisted the suit under him and Foxy waved at Scout before sliding him into the suit, killing him very slowly and painfully. Eventually, screams stopped emitting from the backstage and Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie walked out.

Scout had died. He ran fast and died a virgin.

Luckily, nobody cared about Scout, not even his mother, so everybody went on to live happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

Pardoxia put a hand to his face, "Spy... just... just no."

"I think the ending was really nice." the Frenchman replied.

"I can't believe I missed my nap to hear two stupid stories... To hell with all of ya'." Sniper shouted before sitting up and storming out of the boardroom.

"Y'all ought to call me to a meetin' that ain't just bickerin' between Scout and Spy, next time." Engineer said, walking out.

One by one, each mercenary left the boardroom with the exception of Demoman, Pyro, and Pardoxia.

"Ugh... I'm surrounded by idiots." Pardoxia complained, brushing a hand across his face.

"Take some o' this..." Demoman offered, holding out an extra bottle of scrumpy, "It numbs the pain."

Pardoxia quickly swiped it from Demoman and took a large swig of it.

"...Oh well, I'll think of something."

**A/N: April Fools! Yeah, this chapter was intentionally horrible-ish... I didn't really bother proof-reading and its certainly not as quality as some of the other chapters I've done, but yeah.**

**Also, just in case any of you are wondering; no, I will not be in this story outside of this chapter because I'm afraid my awesomeness will outshine all the other mercenaries in this story. /s**

**And also, no, I do not communicate with imaginary characters so I can come up with ideas for this story... I only communicate with the voices in my head.**


	31. Scout's Mother and Canadian Voodoo Magic

"Oh there you are Spy!" Scout's mother greeted as she swung open the door.

"Hello, madame." Spy greeted in a serious tone – a tone he never typically used when talking to women.

The black-haired woman, who was dressed in a red nightgown moved towards the Frenchman with a bright smile, however as she got closer her happy expression fell.

"Oh... you're not-"

"Zhe BLU Spy?" Spy finished, "No, I am not." he said.

Scout's mother looked to the ground for a second before she looked back up at him with an alluring smile. "But, aren't ya' the same as hi-"

"Madame," Spy cut off, "I am afraid I cannot satisfy your sexual desires right now."

Scout's mother frowned, "Well, if ya' ain't here to do it with me then what are ya' here for?" she quizzed, annoyed.

"I am here because-" The young mother's eyes widened and her frown grew.

"Wait... did something happen to Scout? Does he need his mommy's help?" she asked, frantically.

"What? No, no... Nothing is wrong with Scout." Spy replied.

"He ain't doing something dangerous is he? Ya' know, besides that Gravel War stuff he's in."

"No..." the Frenchman answered,

"Oh thank God," she said with a sigh, immediately relaxing after hearing him say no.

"You want some coffee, Spy?" Scout's mother asked as she turned around and headed into the kitchen.

Spy glanced at the door, considering his options of either going to a team where someone wants to kill him and everybody else hates him, or staying here and having coffee with the woman he loves.

"Sure." Spy replied and walked into the kitchen with Scout's mother.

* * *

Scout walked into the base and entered his mess of a room. On the ground, his dirty uniforms laid there. He quickly picked up each of the clothing and threw them into his black bag. He then walked out past the washroom, where all the other mercenaries where headed.

As the young adult walked down the hall, he passed Demoman. "Where are you goin', laddie?" the cyclops asked.

"I'm gonna get my clothes washed at me ma's." he explained before turning around and continuing his walk.

"Why don't you just put 'em in the washroom and have whoever is washin' clothes this weekend wash 'em?" Demoman quizzed.

Scout rolled his eyes and turned back around, "Because the last idiot who did it put my white socks in with my RED uniform and I had to go around wearin' pink that entire week."

The Scotsman stifled a chuckle, which earned a scowl from Scout.

"If you make any smart remark, I'm knockin' your teeth out." the young mercenary threatened.

"Easy, boy-o." Demoman said, throwing one hand up defensively. "I'm just jokin'."

The mercenary mumbled an insult under his breath before spinning around and storming down the hallway. Demoman shook his head and continued to move towards the washroom.

As the Scotsman walked, he bumped into Soldier who was currently wearing nothing but his boxers and helmet.

"Sol, where are yer clothes?!" Demo quizzed.

"All of my uniforms are filthy and I need them all washed." Soldier informed.

"Don't you have any pants to put on or somethin'? Nobody wants to see that, mate." the cyclops asked.

"I did, but they went missing." the patriot answered. Immediately after, the American's eyes widened and he dropped his entire basket of uniforms

"I know who is behind all of this... my missing back-up uniform, those dead children, and those evil robots. There's only one soul evil enough to do this..."

"Who?" Demoman inquired. Instead of answering, Soldier sprinted past the Scotsman and ran out of the emergency exit.

* * *

Scout opened the red door at the end of the hallway which led him to a garage where a black skateboard with red wheels laid under a table coated with dust. Scout picked it up and blew the dust away, revealing a red "Bonk!" logo on the underside of it.

He sprinted out of the RED base all the way to the road where he tossed his skateboard down on the asphalt and hopped on it while it rolled down the street.

As the brunette traveled down the empty road, he began to feel weak and his eyes begin to shut. Scout immediately rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them he saw a slightly translucent boy walking on the side of the road a few yards ahead of him.

"Ah jeez," Scout moaned, "not these again." the Bostonian slowed to a halt, nearly passing the boy. As soon as he stopped, the boy glanced up at him. Scout was a little surprised by the boy's clothing – as he wore the mask of the puppet he encountered in one of his many hallucinations.

"Yo kid, uhh... you okay?" Scout quizzed. The child nodded, but then began to slowly back away.

"What's the matta', ya look like you're seein' a ghost or somethin'..." Scout joked. The ghost-child pointed behind Scout slowly.

He turned around to see a purple figure with a knife, a badge, and white-dotted eyes. The figure immediately jabbed the knife at Scout, who retreated backwards before being hit. The young mercenary's hands balled into fists and he swung, connecting with the figure's jaw.

The figure let out a grunt, his free hand immediately patting his jaw. The Purple Guy's attention quickly shifted from his injury to the brunette. The dagger swooshed through the air and struck Scout in the arm, making the young adult squeal from the pain. Just like the Purple Guy, Scout patted his wounded arm – looking back at his hand and seeing a small bit of blood.

Scout looked back up at him with a scowl, "You purple bastard!"

The brunette jumped at the purple figure, tackling him to the ground. Scout's left hand immediately honed in on the guy's hand holding the knife and he pinned that arm down. As he kept purple guy pinned, a bright unknown source of white light flashed – blinding both Scout and the Purple Guy for a brief moment.

Scout looked up, all of the animatronics and the puppet standing around them in a spread-out circle. The young mercenary's eyes widened and he nearly let go of the person he was fighting. The Purple Guy pushed Scout off of him and began to run away.

The animatronics watched idly by as he ran off until he was no longer within their line of sight. They immediately turned towards Scout.

"The hell? Why are you going towards me?" Scout asked. He looked down and saw his skin was now purple and he had a security badge on him.

"What?! Oh this is some bull-" Scout was cut off as all the animatronics jumped at him.

Scout's eyes opened and he realized he was still riding down the road on his skateboard towards his mother's house. While still riding, he examined his arm seeing no knife wound.

"I hate ghosts so much..." Scout whined.

* * *

Merasmus casually sat down at his table with a bowl of tomato soup. He grabbed a silver spoon and quickly scooped some of the liquid up and slurped it.

"It feels nice to finally live alone, again." he commented to himself. "I should probably remove that vacancy sign outside there in case I get another imbecile like Soldier for a roommate."

He took another slurp from his soup, "Everything's nice and peace-"

_CRASH!_

"Merasmus, show yourself before I take that wizard stick of yours and shove it up your ass!" the patriot threatened.

"Soldier?! Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Merasmus questioned as he sat up and walked to entrance, where Soldier stood with only his helmet and boxers on top of the front door that he kicked down.

"You imbecile!" the wizard shouted, his eyes glowing a bright green. "My homeowner's insurance doesn't cover this!"

"You incompetent mortal, you can never leave me alone." Merasmus pointed his staff at Soldier, the end of it glowed brightly, giving everything in the room a light green tint.

"Your Canadian voodoo has no effect on me, wizard!" Soldier announced as he pulled out his rocket launcher and trained it on Merasmus.

**A/N: Chapter 31 is complete! I hope I portrayed Merasmus correctly, since he's one of the characters in TF2 I'm not too familiar with.**

**Speaking of which, I haven't heard any complaints recently but I was just wondering from you guys how I'm doing with the characters. Do you like how I'm portraying them? Is a character too out of character? Should a certain mercenary or animatronic get more time to shine?**


	32. Love Lost from an Angry Boy

"Never anger a magician!" Merasmus warned, as he swung his staff backwards and slammed it down on top of Soldier's head. As the staff connected with Soldier's head, a rocket blasted from the launcher, it barely missing Merasmus as it flew into the kitchen.

_BOOM!_

As the room burst into flames, kitchen utensils flew out of the kitchen. A creaking sound emitted from above as small pieces of rubble began to fall from the ceiling into what little charred bits remained of the kitchen.

"My insurance doesn't cover that either!" Merasmus cried. He turned back to Soldier, shooting him a menacing glare with his fiery, green eyes.. The American got up with his rocket launcher still in hand and aimed it at him.

"Merasmus, you better hope your ass has foot insurance!" the patriot responded, firing a barrage of rockets at the magician.

Merasmus aimed his staff into the air, a bunch of green lasers flew out, destroying the rockets. Soldier growled, tossing the rocket launcher to the side and tackling the wizard to the ground, punching him repeatedly.

Merasmus waved his staff into the air and accidentally ended up firing a beam on to the ceiling, causing rubble to collapse on top of both of them. The wizard, using more of his magic, forced all of the rubble to float around him. As he did this, Soldier got up and reached into his helmet, pulling out a bunch of grenades. The American grabbed the pin on one of the grenades, ready to yank it off.

Merasmus's eyes widened, "You fool! You're going to get us all killed!"

"If I have to kill myself to kill your Canadian-ass, then I will." Soldier replied with a smirk.

As the two stood in a stand-off, an explosion blew up the side of the living room hallway.. As smoke and more rubble filled the house, Demoman appeared with his sticky-bomb launcher. "Hold it, lads!" he announced.

"Demo, what the hell are you doing here?" Soldier quizzed.

Demoman put his hand up, making Soldier pause. "Sol, let me do the talkin'."

* * *

"So, Spy. How is my youngest?" the young mother quizzed as she set two cups of coffee down on the table, one in front of Spy and the other in front of her.

"'e's fine." Spy answered with a small bit of haste.

"He's fine? Nothing new or anythin'?" Scout's mother pressed, curiously.

"No," the Frenchman answered, a little of bit of coldness in his tone.

The young woman gave him a concerned look, but the rogue's grey eyes went from her to his coffee, which he looked to have no interest in drinking. Scout's mother took a sip of her coffee and sat up, walking over to a radio that was placed on the counter.

"Here," she turned the knob from off to on, "some music is always nice." she said, as a slow jazz beat filled the room.

"Indeed," Spy agreed. The mother sat down in her chair again, taking a few more sips of her coffee. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the noirette hummed to the beat as it just began to end.

"...And that was Tom Jones's latest song he organized called, _'Roced Ystafell-Gymar,'_" a female reporter informed. "According to Tom, this is a song dedicated to a friend he met at one of his concerts. Tom refuses to give the name of this fan, but he does say though that this fan is one of the nicest people out there. He'd even consider letting him live in his-"

Scout's mother shut off the radio, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Stupid paparazzi news," she commented, "Who needs 'em?"

As she walked back over, her face lit up with a smile. "Hey look, my boy's here."

Spy's eyes widened, "What?"

"Scout's here," she announced, gleefully.

Spy sat up from his chair and pushed it back in, "I have to go."

"Why?" she interrogated, annoyed.

"Attendance," he lied. As he did, he felt a slight pang of guilt tug at him. "Don't let anyone, not even Scout, know I was here."

The mother frowned and crossed her arms, "Spy, what's goin' on?" she quizzed.

Spy didn't answer as he hurried out the back door located in the living room.

* * *

Scout rolled down the road and eventually saw his mother's two-story white-colored house. He rolled up the small-driveway and came to a stop. He picked up his skateboard and slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Scout's mother threw open the door, but as soon as she did – her typical smile faltered and she gave a concerned look at Scout.

"What?" Scout asked.

"What's wrong, Scout?"

Scout frowned, "Ma, what are ya' talking about?"

"No offense booby, but you look like hell." Scout's mother commented.

"How?" he asked as she rushed him inside and sat him down in the chair that Spy has sat at, his untouched coffee still sitting on the table.

His mother rushed into the kitchen and opened a cupboard door filled with medication and medical tools and began to rummage through it. While she did, Scout looked down at the coffee mug on the table and then noticed another one sitting on the other end of the table.

"Hey, ma?" the brunette called.

"What is it, booby?" Scout's mother replied.

"Why are there two cups of coffee here?" he quizzed.

"Oh... uhh, hold on a second!" she said. A moment later Scout heard the cupboard door close and Scout's mother run out with some Alka-Seltzer and a thermometer.

"Ma, I don't need a thermom-" Scout's protests were stopped as his mother shoved the thermometer into his mouth. Giving in to his mother, Scout slumped backwards on the chair and waited. Before long, a beeping sound went off and the worried mother pulled it out of Scout's mouth and examined it.

"Your temperature's normal..." she announced, although suspicion and a little doubt was laced in her voice.

"Ma, I'm fine." Scout repeated, annoyed.

"Then why do you look so tired?" she asked, concerned.

"I've been workin' late," Scout answered vaguely. No way was he going to let her know about his recent employment.

"Is that why you haven't been callin' me to say goodnight?"

"Yeah." Scout said with a nod as he rubbed his eyes. "But ma', I don't look that bad."

"Oh really?" she said with a doubting voice. The black-haired woman walked into the kitchen and pulled out a hand mirror and showed it to him.

Scout gazed in the mirror and the sight of him nearly caused him to leap out of his seat. "Holy crap! I'm ugly!"

"You're not ugly dear," Scout's mother responded, "you just look exhausted. Those dark circles around your eyes and the fact that you walk like you're drunk make it obvious, though."

The brunette sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Has RED Spy been workin' late too?"

"Yeah...?" Scout replied, sending a suspicious look towards his mother. "Why ya' askin'? You're not datin' him too, are ya?"

The mother stifled a chuckle. "No... not yet, at least."

"Ma, you can't-"

"I'm just wonderin'," she replied before her son could lecture her. "I know the BLU Spy has also had to do some late work, which is why he sometimes doesn't call me." she elaborated, beginning to reminisce about all the times her and the BLU Spy were together.

Scout rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Well, here's my clothes." he said, taking off his black bag and unzipping it.

"Okay, just dump 'em in the hamper over there and I'll get to cleaning 'em." Scout's mother answered, pointing upstairs.

The Bostonian did so, going upstairs and dumping each and every last bit of clothing into the hamper before walking down the stairs.

"Wait booby," Scout's mother responded, "Give me a kiss."

"Ma..." Scout pouted, but allowed his mother to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't you give me any of that 'Ma', stuff." she scolded, "I will get a kiss from you since I don't see you as often as I do with the rest of ya' brothers."

The brunette groaned before walking out with his empty black bag and skateboard.

* * *

"Get some sleep too," she said as he left. The young mother walked up the stairs towards the hamper and began to sort some of Scout's clothes. As she sorted, a horrified look appeared on her face as she saw a large rip in one of Scout's pant legs, and a bunch of claw marks on one of Scout's red shirts.

Scout's mother quickly rushed down the stairs as fast as she could. She rounded the corner to go into the kitchen and darted over to the counter where the phone was. She grabbed the phone and began to dial **_1-800-HAT-MANN_**.

"Hello Mann Co? I need to ask you about RED Team..."

* * *

"Damn it!" Engineer cursed, crumpling up another blueprint and tossing it in the garbage. The Texan let out an exhausted sigh as he fought to stay awake. "There's got to be some damn way to stop those animatronics from gettin' us."

"Mmph mmph?" a muffled voice asked, approaching Engineer.

The Southerner turned around to see Pyro. "Mmmph, mmph, mmph..." the firebug replied.

"I can't think straight, Pyro." Engineer explained.

"Mmph mmph?"

"Eh... Maybe you're right, I need to get some sleep."

"Mmph, mmph, mmph," the arsonist agreed.

* * *

"...Ma'am, I can assure you respawn is working fine." Miss Pauling responded.

"If that's not it then my boy is doin' something dangerous. He has tears and rips in his shirt and pants!" the angry female voice replied. "What is he doing?!"

Miss Pauling sighed, beginning to get sick of this 5 minute argument. "I already told you, we can't disclose any information to anyone who doesn't work for Mann Co."

"I can't believe you're gonna be such a stuck-up bit-" Miss Pauling disconnected from the call with an annoyed sigh. The secretary walked into purple door labeled, "Administrator" and entered to see a woman sitting in a black chair with a cigarette in her hand.

"Ma'am..." Miss Pauling called in a formal tone of voice.

"Miss Pauling," a feminine, impassive voice replied. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"We have some... concerns." she informed.

"Concerns?" the Administrator turned around and put her cigarette in a purple ashtray.

"It appears that... Scout's mother may or may not be becoming suspicious of Scout's other work... the ones besides the Gravel Wars."

"And...?"

Miss Pauling gave a puzzled look, "...And what?" she asked, curiously.

"...And where do you think she found this out? Don't families..." she stopped, unwilling to complete the sentence.

"...talk?" the secretary finished.

"Yes," she replied, sounding slightly disgusted. Her lips then curled into a mischievous smile, "Perhaps you should 'talk' to Scout..."

"Will do, ma'am." Miss Pauling replied and walked out of the room with a relieved sigh. She then frowned and looked out the window towards the RED Base.

"Scout, you're a dead man..."

**A/N: Phew... This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written yet. Even better, this chapter reached exactly 2,000 words. Surprisingly, I had written this in only one day. You can thank inspiration and boredom for that, though.**

**I thank you for all the feedback I've gotten, it's nice to know this is still going in a direction you guys like. Looking back, Scout's mother got the most light in this chapter.**

**Edit: I had touch this up a bit because I felt some bits of dialogue got a little repetitive.**


	33. Answers Unfold

"...And Soldier thought it would've been a good idea ta' come and question-"

"Accuse!" Soldier corrected.

Demoman rolled his eye, "Accuse ya' of controllin' these things."

Merasmus kept his hand on his chin, face deep in thought. "While that would be an amazing act of revenge on you and Soldier for destroying my life, I don't have the ability to directly control or posses objects with magic." the wizard explained.

"Cripe..." the Scotsman cursed.

"...And how do we know he's not lying?" Soldier quizzed, standing up from the slightly charred comfy chair he sat in.

"What does he have to lie about?" the Scotsman retorted.

"Exactly!" Soldier replied, leaning closer to the one-eyed mercenary before shooting a glare at the wizard. He quickly glanced back at Demoman, "He could be mind-controlling us right n-"

"You know," Merasmus butted-in, "I am sitting right here and I can hear everything you say."

Soldier opened his mouth to make a witty remark, but Demoman slammed his elbow into the patriot's stomach – stopping him.

"Do ya' have any idea of why these animatronics are attackin' us, then?" the Scotsman asked.

"How am I suppose to know? I am a wizard, not a miracle worker." Merasmus responded, angrily, sitting up from his destroyed couch and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Ay, come on..." Demoman said in a disappointed tone.

"I do not know!" the wizard answered. "The only logical answer is they're malfunctioning!"

Demoman frowned, shaking his head. "It's not that, lad."

"And how do you know?" the magician challenged.

"While we were workin', Soldier and I saw this yellow bear just appear from out of nowhere." the cyclops explained. The wizard spun around, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"A yellow bear that... appeared from nowhere?" he repeated, his tone sounding slightly doubtful.

Demoman nodded his head.

"...I may have an answer!" Merasmus announced, pointing into the air triumphantly.

"What?" the cyclops asked in an ecstatic tone.

"Ghosts!"

Soldier, who had his finger deep within his nostrils quickly yanked his finger out and looked around, puzzled. "Ghosts?" he repeated.

The spell-caster nodded, "Ghosts are the only physical entities that I know of that can directly possess objects and fade and appear at random."

"But, how did the restaurant get ghosts?" Demoman asked. Silence filled the room, as none of the 3 men could come up with an answer.

* * *

Engineer took off his hat and his goggles, setting both of them on the desk. He then laid back on his bed, letting out a sigh as he faded into a deep slumber.

_[A few hours later]_

"Ay, toy-maker. I need ta' tell ya' somethin'." a gravel and thick Scottish voice shouted, waking the Texan. Standing over him was Demoman with a frantic look on his face.

"What?" Engineer groggily asked, sitting up.

"The robots we've been fightin', they're... they're ghosts!" Demoman exclaimed.

"Woah, woah! Slow down, Demo." Engineer said. He took a moment to put back on his helmet and goggles before facing the Scotsman again.

"Now, y'all were sayin' the animatronics are ghosts?" the Southerner recapped.

"Yeah," the cyclops nodded.

"Are you sure you haven't had one too many?" Engineer asked.

"Aye, I haven't drunk anything." the Scotsman responded, angrily.

Engineer shook his head and looked away from the mercenary.

"...Okay! Demoman confessed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I only had 5 bottles, though."

"...Demo."

"Okay, 5 and ½!" he added on, slamming his hand over his eye.

"How'd you find this out?" Engi quizzed.

"Sol and I went to see that wizard-woman and 'e believes it was ghosts." Demoman explained.

"...Well, we've been through crazier situations." the laborer said to himself. He looked back up at the dark-skinned, cyclops. "But even if they are ghosts, we can't-..."

Demoman, noticing the Texan pause, looked at him confused, "What?"

"Demo, I think I have the answer." Engineer responded.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload last week, I intended to post on Sunday, but as soon as I saved it OpenOffice (the software I use to write this down) crashed... and many words were said by me, words that would make a sailor blush. That and GTA V kind of got in the way. ...Yeah. Don't worry, I will do my best to not let gaming replace my writing.**


	34. The Fourth Be With You

Miss Pauling peaked out from behind the vent. Her eyes darted across the room, to which she found to be empty. The secretary quickly pulled herself out of the cramped ventilation area on to the third floor of the RED Base. She turned around and dragged a large, black case out of the vent.

Miss Pauling opened the case and inside was a Machina. She gingerly pulled the weapon out of its case along with an ammo pack that was labeled "Mann Co. Tranquilizer Bullets: Just as painful as real bullets, except these ones knock your opponent out as well."

"You're ready?" she asked herself, looking around the empty area. The assistant than aimed the sniper rifle out the window, where she had a clear view of Scout skating back towards the base.

She took a deep breath, "You're ready."

A purple dot was trained out Scout's head and her finger was gently pressed against the trigger. She was ready to take the shot-

"Ma'am?" a Southern voice called softly.

Miss Pauling jumped, accidentally pulling the trigger. Wherever the bullet went, it didn't hit Scout.

The secretary turned around, rifle aimed up at the source of the voice. She frowned when she realized it was just the RED Engineer and Demoman.

"Oh, just you two." she said, slightly relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"I came up here to take a leak." Demoman answered, sounding unusually proud.

"Yeah,..." Engineer said, turning to Miss Pauling. "I was wonderin' if I can use the computer again."

"What for this time?" she quizzed, urgently.

"I need to find out more about that pizzeria and I need to show Demo somethin'." he explained.

The assistant sighed, "Fine."

She approached Demoman and swiped the bottle of scrumpy from him. "But no food or drinks near our technology."

"What?" Demoman sent Miss Pauling a glare. "When was that a rule?!"

"If you weren't drunk all the time, you'd know when." she snapped as she put her Machina back in its case and walked off.

When the secretary was far enough away, Demoman leaned over to Engineer, whispering, "Why is she up here? Shouldn't she be in the Administrator's room?"

The Texan shrugged, "Beats me."

He then waved at the Scotsman, "C'mon, Demo. We've got some questions to answer."

"Ay, wait! I've still gotta use the men's room." Demo reminded, following behind Engi.

* * *

Scout sped down the empty road on his skateboard. Only a few yards ahead of him was the RED Base, a place he would probably find the back-stabbing snake that left him to die at the hands of Bonnie.

_BANG!_

Scout's bitter thoughts were thrown to the back of his mind as he saw a bullet strike the concrete a few inches ahead of him.

"Jeez!" Scout squealed, nearly toppling backwards off his board. The young adult threw his upper-half forward, regaining his balance as he went turned into the RED garage.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed. The mercenary took a quick look around the room, nervously.

Not only did Scout have to deal with a back-stabbing rat, he also had to deal with an assassin.

**A/N: This is the 2nd to last chapter involving the mercenaries outside of the pizzeria. In the chapter after the next one, we will begin Night 5.**

**However, in honor of 'Annual Star Wars Day,' I have a deleted scene from this chapter I am showing you guys:  
**

"You're ready?" Miss Pauling asked herself, looking around the empty area. The assistant than aimed the sniper rifle out the window, where she had a clear view of Scout skating back towards the base.

She took a deep breath, "You're ready."

A purple dot was nearly on Scout's head, but for some reason Miss Pauling felt... nervous. Normally, she could snipe someone in this exact same situation with no problem, but with Scout it was different.

"How am I going to do this?" she sighed, lowering the rifle.

"Use the force." an unknown voice said.

"Excuse me?" Miss Pauling craned her neck to see an old man with a brown robe and gray beard.

"Use the force, Miss Pauling." the man repeated.

The assistant gave an unsure look towards the man, "The force?"

"Yes, the force."

"What do you mean by 'force'?" Miss Pauling asked.

The grey-bearded man smiled, "I'm glad you're curious. The force is-"

_BOOM!_

A shotgun rang out and the old-man let out a scream as the bullets pierced his back. He immediately went limp and toppled over on to the floor with a loud thud. Behind the man was Soldier, armed with a reserve shooter. With a smirk, the patriot shouted, "Your pathetic 'force' is not strong enough to stop my bullets!"


	35. Foreseeing Ghosts

Engineer sat down at the computer desk, Demoman standing behind him.

"So what are ya' searchin' for?" the Scotsman asked.

"I'm re-confirmin' some things me and doc already went over." he explained. The mechanic reached behind the monitor and pressed a button. The computer whirred and beeped a few times before an image of RED appeared on the screen.

The Texan scrolled the mouse over to Saxtonet Explorer and clicked on it. A white page appeared on screen with the words 'What would you like to search for?' located above a search bar.

Engineer typed in the search bar, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria History' and pressed Enter. The screen went blank before a bunch of links appeared.

"Oh, that one looks promisin'" Demoman commented, jutting his finger towards the very first link labeled, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria History – Saxtonpedia'.

Engineer clicked on the link, greeted by tons of images of the animatronics, the pizzerias, newspaper articles, and numerous paragraphs choc-full of information:

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was once the most successful children's restaurants in the early 1970's, but due to reports of missing children, smelly animatronics, and poor security – management soon had to shut its doors. From then on, Freddy Fazbear's would never reach it's peak again._

Engineer ignored reading the rest and clicked on the link – making another page appear.

"What are ya' doin'?" Demoman quizzed. "I was readin' that!"

"Demo, I think I've found somethin' good." the Texan explained.

_Missing Children Incident:_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been infamously known for being a place with poor security and numerous missing children. The most infamous occurrence was on June 26th, where 5 children were reported missing. Video surveillance had led them to the culprit, but due to a lack of physical evidence, an unknown motive, and no DNA samples – the charges were dropped._

_Police believe that the man used a mascot suit to gain the children's trust and led them to a back-room – where the murders occurred._

_The bodies were never recovered._

"Bloody hell," Demo commented. "So ya' think that these children are possessing these animatronics?"

"Not a doubt in my mind, partner." Engineer answered.

* * *

**RED Base: 9:00 PM**

All RED Mercenaries sat at the circular table where all of their meetings typically took place.

"Alright, fellas." Engineer announced, getting all heads to turn to him. "Me and Demo believe that there are ghosts haunting them animatronics."

All the mercenaries, except for Demoman, Soldier, and Sniper, looked at Engineer as if he were speaking gibberish.

"It's official: everyone has lost it." Spy scoffed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but think about it." Engineer responded.

"S'not that crazy," Sniper remarked. "After dealing with ghosts, wizards, and those robotic freaks, I'll believe anythin'."

"Heavy thinks it is too far of stretch." the Russian commented, "Why would ghosts possess kiddie robots?"

"Well, that wizard lady that took me' eye said that those animatronics were possessed by ghosts." Demoman replied.

"...And an article said that 5 children might have died there." Engineer added.

"But zhere are only four robots," Medic retorted.

"What about that yellow bastard?" Scout asked.

Soldier's face lit up in realization, "Wait, those four robots and that yellow bear would make..." he looked down at his fingers and began counting them. He muttered 1 and 2 but then paused for a brief moment.

"5 enemies and 5 children!" he calculated, holding up 7 fingers.

Scout's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, realization hitting him. "I foresaw this..."

"What?"

"I fore-freakin'-saw this!" Scout exclaimed. "I remember I was watchin' this in one of my dreams. This creepy puppet thing played this song and these ghost kids came out of a box and went into the robots!"

"Oh please," Spy jeered.

"I'm telling the damn truth," Scout insisted, glaring at the Frenchman. "Something you don't do, Frenchie."

"Mmmph mmph!" Pyro mumbled.

"What, Pyro?" Engineer asked.

"Mmph mmph," the firebug hustled out of the room and came back in with a box filled with rejected flame-throwers and cosmetic items. The arsonist rummaged through the items for a moment before yanking out a proton pack from the Ghostbusters.

"Mmph!" it said, putting on the proton pack.

The Texan let out an amused chuckle, "Sorry Pyro, but I don't think some ghostbuster tools are going to be enough to stop them animatronics."

Pyro's shoulders slumped and its head lowered as it let out an inaudible pout. It gingerly put the items back into the box.

Soldier looked at the box and he smirked, "I've got an idea, men!"

All the mercenaries glanced worriedly at each other and then to Soldier. Demoman sighed,

"What is it this time, Sol?" he quizzed.

"You'll see," Soldier said with a secretive smirk, "You'll see..."

**A/N: I know a lot didn't really happen in this chapter. I just wanted to try and reiterate some old information in this chapter from previous chapters (along with some new information) since you guys probably don't remember every single detail that has occurred in this story. But on the bright side: we are moving on to Night 5 the final night.**

**What is Soldier's plan? How will the mercenaries survive Night 5? And why the HELL is there no Ghostbuster cosmetic for the Pyro?!**

**Find out all these answers (except for the last one) in the next chapter of '9 Mercenaries at Freddy's'!**


	36. A Deadly Melody

It was time...

All 9 RED Mercenaries reluctantly dragged themselves into Sniper's van. Sniper climbed into the driver's seat with Spy as a passenger and the group sped off towards the restaurant.

"So..." Scout started, "What's the plan?"

"We're gonna try the same plan again," Engineer explained, "But this time Spy will take care of that yellow bird before the rabbit and endoskeleton."

"No need, Canadian." Soldier refused. "My plan will make that scum-sucking bird wish it was never born!"

"Uhh... Sol," Demoman tapped the patriot on the shoulder. "Are ye' sure-?"

"I am 100% sure my plan will work." the American answered.

Medic, despite having an enormous amount of doubt in Engineer's plan, said nothing. He glanced over at Heavy, who was slipping on a pair of dark red boxing gloves.

"Herr Heavy, vhat are you doing?" the German asked.

"Heavy is going to use boxing gloves on metal robot babies." he explained, giving a tug at the gloves.

"Ay, professor." Sniper called, "Why don't ya' have Spook 'ere sap 'em all while they're deactivated?" Spy shot a glance at Sniper, whose eyes were trained on the road.

"No can do." Engineer said, "The sappers could short-circuit them animatronics and destroy 'em when they do activate."

"I still can't believe a little box like that can take down those robots." Demoman commented.

The Texan nodded, "Yeah, they're destructive little things, aren't they?"

"Is a toy for babies." Heavy commented. "Once, I destroy toy-maker's turrets with my bare hands. He then runs for teleporter and I laugh and throw him off of it. I then take away his wrench and I beat him with it until all his fingers are broken..."

"Uhh, Heavy." Engineer interrupted. "Ya mind tellin' this story another time?" he requested, awkwardly.

"Da." the large Russian complied and leaned back against the side of the van.

"We're 'ere." Sniper uttered, turning into the parking lot and bringing the camper van to a complete halt.

The mercenaries climbed out of the car and approached the door. Sniper grabbed the door handle and tugged on it, realizing that it was; yet again, locked. The Aussie's brow furrowed and he sighed in annoyance.

"Mmmph!" the Pyromaniac informed, pointing to the ground.

"Well don't that beat all?" The Texan cheered, seeing a silver key laying on the pavement. He picked up the key and stuck it into the keyhole and twisted it. He then opened the door and held it open, allowing all the mercenaries to walk in.

"Took 'em 5 nights to figure out we need keys..." Sniper grumbled as he walked in.

"...And it's windy out." Scout added, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to stay warm.

Engineer shut the door behind him and locked it. "Alright fellas, get in position."

All 9 mercenaries ran to their positions:

* * *

Demoman and Soldier headed into the dark kitchen. Soldier rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Okay, it's time for the robotic pieces of crap to meet their maker!"

"For yer sake, boy-o, I hope whatever you've got planned works." Demo nagged.

"My plan WILL work." Soldier replied with a wide smirk.

* * *

Medic and Sniper leaned against the wall in the bathroom hallway. Sniper leaned out to see the lifeless animatronic characters on stage.

"...Robot wankers." he mumbled.

* * *

Pyro waited near Pirate's Cove, fiddling with the lighter in his hands. He pressed down and the blue flame appeared. The flame-enthusiast watched it bounce up and down with child-like curiosity.

Spy casually strolled into the back-stage and hid behind the open door. He reached into the his suit and pulled out a golden pocket watch with the letters 'DR' written on the outside of it. He flipped the watch open and on the inside was an image of him and BLU Scout's mother holding hands. Below the picture was a timer set at "0:00."

The assassin looked at the portrait and gave a faint smile. Before Spy could begin to reminisce the portrait faded to black and the words "INCOMING CALL" appeared over the black image. Spy pressed a button on the side of the watch and held it up to his ear.

"Yes?" Spy greeted, although unsure of who it may be.

"Spy, it's me."

Scout's mother...

The masked-man's eyes widened, "Madame, why are you calling me?"

"Spy..." she said, inhaling deeply. "I know what's goin' on. I know about the second job at that horrid pizzeria and no respawn bein' there..."

"Madam-"

"And I know I can't do anything about it..." she continued, her voice becoming shaky. "But... But I just... I have to ask ya' to do something."

"What is it?" he asked in a low, comforting tone of voice.

"Please, do whatever you can and make sure Scout is okay." she requested, beginning to sob. "I- I- don't wanna lose one of my babies."

Spy peered out from behind the door to see Scout pacing back and forth around the Dining Area. "I'll see..." he paused, hearing a creak and a thud from behind him. The Frenchman lowered the pocket-watch and looked around the backstage, only to see the small window on the other side of the room flapping back and forth from the wind.

He raised the pocket-watch back up; "I'll see what I can do."

"Do whatever you can do..." she begged, "A- and stay safe, yourself."

"I will." the assassin guaranteed, keeping his tone reassuring. "This is the last night."

The mother's whimpers could still be heard. "And tell Scout his mom loves him... very, very much."

"Yes, madame." Spy nodded. "I will call you when this job is finished."

* * *

"Thank you." the mother said, the phone shaking in her trembling hands. She set it back down and then turned back to the Purple Sniper, who laid on the ground bruised and beaten.

"...Next time I want some information about my baby, ya' better talk next time." she scolded as threateningly as she could, although the shakiness in her voice made it even more difficult to sound intimidating. The Purple Sniper, in too much pain to speak, spit up some blood and a tooth.

The young mother grabbed the blood-stained and dented aluminum baseball bat propped up against a wall in the corner. She walked towards the mercenary who looked up at her with eyes filled with fear. She held the baseball bat up to his chin, both arm and bat quivering.

The Australian's eyes fluttered closed and his arms, which barely kept him up soon gave out as he collapsed on to the floor. Scout's mother sighed and brushed a hand through her hair and wiped her face of tears before walking out of the Mann Co. Base.

* * *

Heavy stood in the supply closet, anxiously waiting to fight the fox again.

"Come on, leetle robot." the Russian taunted. "Let's see you beat Heavy now that he has boxing gloves."

* * *

Engineer waited in the office, scrolling through each of the cameras to see all the mercenaries in their positions.

The phone then rang a few times, which startled the Texan. After the ringing a bunch of loud static boomed from the recorder soon followed by some deep, garbled speech. The inaudible voice went on for about 30 seconds before it ended with an ear-piercing screech.

The laborer flinched at the end of the call, but then quickly adjusted his headset and checked the clock. "Alright fellas; in 5..."

* * *

Scout's head turned the animatronics and he prepared to bolt. "4... 3... 2..."

"...Freddy?" Scout heard a voice call.

"Who the hell is that?" Scout asked.

The young adult got his answer, for the owner of the voice was a small figure that stood a few feet outside of the back-stage room.

The small figure being a child.

**A/N: And now we emerge into the Hellish Night 5: the night where crit hits the fan.**

**I appreciate all the feedback and reviews I've gotten from you guys, you're all a pleasure to talk to and your reviews are very helpful and motivating. Even if you don't review and you just read my story you are appreciated.**


	37. His Life Seconds Numbering, Tick-tock

Scout's eyes remained on the child. He pressed pressed a button on the side of his earpiece,"Yo, Engi... there's a kid here."

"...Run that by me again, Scout?" Engineer quizzed.

"'Es just pullin' your leg, toy-maker." Demoman commented.

"No, I'm serious!" the young adult exclaimed. "There's a kid here."

The boy slowly began to move towards the brown bear on stage. "Freddy, do you know-"

"Oh no, kid. Back away from the freakin' demon-bear!" Scout ordered.

"But I have ta' ask him something." the blonde child protested. He stepped a bit closer and tugged on Freddy's leg.

"Freddy?" the child called.

The main mascot's eyes snapped open with a loud _click _and the bear jerked its head towards the child and stared at him with white-dotted eyes and a menacing grin.

"Kid! Don't-"

The child flinched and took a few small steps backwards. "F- Freddy? Are you o-?"

Scout sprinted towards the kid while Freddy's jaw swung down. Before Scout could reach the boy - a loud, metallic robot screech emitted from the Freddy's voice-box that sounded even louder and deeper than before. The boy stumbled backwards at the sound, putting both hands over his ears at the yell.

Scout also stopped in his tracks, covering his ears and turning his head away in attempt to nullify the sound.

Before long the screech ended and silence filled the pizzeria.

The brunette looked back up, seeing the young blonde sitting on the ground with his knees up to his chest and his trembling arms covering his head. Scout slowly moved towards the boy and as he did he could hear the boy's whimpers getting louder and louder.

As soon as he heard the sound, Freddy jerked completely upright and his pin-pricked eyes turned back to their normal blue color. The bear stood still, staring the boy with raised eyebrows and a frown that almost made the bear look... concerned?

Scout leaped on to the stage and scooped the boy into his arms and backpedaled away. Just as he did, Bonnie's and Chica's eyes snapped open and turned to Scout. Bonnie, being the closest, followed them with no hesitation.

Pyro ran towards Scout, ready to collect the boy from the young adult. Before he could reach them, though, they bolted into the Backstage. Pyro's attention then turned to Bonnie, who was ready to charge past him. Immediately, the firebug raised his hand that was armed with the lighter and flashed it at the rabbit. The bunny stopped in its tracks, looking at the object with wide, purple eyes. The firebug pressed down and a small blue-orange flame appeared. The rabbit's ears lowered as it slowly shuffled backwards.

Chica, seeing the encounter, marched up to Pyro with her robotic-brow furrowed. The arsonist aimed the lighter at her, but her expression didn't change. The firebug jutted it at the chicken's face and Chica boldly whacked the lighter out of its hands in response. The pyromaniac looked at the animatronic, dumbfounded.

The bird then took a large step forward, beak open as far as it would open. The arsonist dodged out of the way as the yellow bird's beak snapped closed in the place its head was a few seconds ago. Before the chicken got a chance to try and strike the firebug again, Pyro retreated, running out of the Dining Room and down the West Hallway.

* * *

Heavy stood in the hallway still awaiting the fox to charge down the hall. He paced back and forth in the small room, his ears only listening for the sounds of metal approaching. Soon, he heard boots and metal feet running on the tile floors – getting closer and closer. With a smirk Heavy knocked his boxing gloves together a couple times before watching Pyro run past. Not soon after he saw Chica, and the Russian swung at the animatronic with full force.

The impact of the Russian's hit knocked the chicken into the wall and caused her to nearly topple over. Chica turned and glared at the large mercenary, who gave another hard whack that connected with the side of her beak. The animatronic staggered backwards into the blind-spot of the west hallway.

Pyro ran into the office and shut the metal door behind it. The pyromaniac spun around to see Engineer, who stared at him puzzled.

"Pyro? What in Sam Hill's goin' on?" the Texan asked, setting the monitor on the messy desk.

"Mmmph!" the arsonist explained, waving its hands in a frantic manner.

"Time to die, metal giant!" Heavy yelled, charging at the animatronic bird. Unfortunately for the Russian, the robot bird moved out of the way and left Heavy swinging at nothing.

The chicken immediately went on the offensive and slammed Heavy into the metallic door. The chicken then gripped the mercenary's neck and began slamming his head into the door.

Engineer, hearing the slams on the other side, grabbed the monitor again and looked at the power supply. Just as he had feared, the power began going down exceptionally faster.

"Mmmph mmph mmph?" the arsonist asked.

"I don't know what to do, Pyro." Engineer answered lowly.

* * *

Heavy felt his head throb and felt the world spin and twist as the chicken slammed his head into the wall once more. Resisting the urge to pass out, he put his hands on the bird's chest and, using all of his remaining strength, pushed her back into the wall. The animatronic's grip on him let go, causing Heavy to nearly collapse on to the ground. Heavy heard the endoskeleton inside of Chica rattle as she collided the wall. The chicken's eyes flickered for a moment before her head started to twitch and her voice box let out a bunch of garbled speech.

The Russian let out a fit of coughs before panting heavily. Despite being badly injured and dazed, he stood up. The world spun around him, but he took a step - nearly losing his balance. He took another step down the hallway, feeling his legs give out and forcing him to topple over on to his knees. He blinked, the world around him beginning to blur.

"Heavy feel funny..." the Russian commented, weakly. He fell forward, twisting his body so he would land on his back. As he laid there the world began to spin faster and faster. Heavy blinked and then saw a slim, slightly transparent puppet float over with with white-glowing eyes.

* * *

Demoman peaked around the corner, seeing Bonnie approach the kitchen.

"Sol, someone's coming." the Scotsman alerted.

The American smirked, "Great, my plan starts now!" he shouted.

"Shhh, ya dingus!" Demo hissed. He leaned closer to Soldier, "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Demo, I will apologize ahead of time..." Soldier said, balling his hands into fists.

"Wha-?" Demoman felt the patriot's fist connect with his head. The dark-skinned mercenary collapsed on to the concrete floor, unconscious.

* * *

Bonnie casually walked into the kitchen to see the Demoman laying on the ground. The rabbit stared at the mercenary, puzzled on how he ended up there, but its attention quickly went from him to the sounds of rustling and movement farther back within the dark kitchen. The rabbit approached the noise and soon saw something its never seen before:

"Beep! Boop! Robot noises. I am a robot. Bleep! Blarp!" said the new robot.

The rabbit tilted its head, puzzled by the mysterious figure. "I have caught this filthy human." it announced, pointing to Demoman. "Let's go stuff him into a suit. Beep! Boop!"

The rabbit nodded and helped the robot pick up Demoman and carry him out of the kitchen towards the backstage.

* * *

_'I knew this would work!'_ Soldier thought, smirking behind his Halloween robot costume as he carried Demoman towards the backstage with Bonnie. As they walked, he saw an animatronic exit Pirate's Cove.

"Beep, boop! Another robot." he said, pointing at Foxy who approached the two.

The fox glared at Bonnie and held its arms out in disbelief. The rabbit shrugged at the fox and then pointed at Soldier and then at itself. In response, the pirate's metallic palm slammed on to its snout in annoyance.

"Blarp-o! Blarp-uh! I am a robot from the future." Soldier continued.

Before the patriot could react, Foxy grabbed the coat-hanger on the top of his robot mask with his metallic hand and yanked it, pulling the mask off.

Bonnie looked at Soldier in shock. So much shock, that it dropped Demoman on to the ground.

"Oh no." the American jeered, still in a robotic voice. Before either of the robots could grab him, Soldier dragged Demoman out of the dining hall with the two animatronics pursuing them close behind. The mercenaries quickly sprinted down the East Hallway. As they ran, Soldier could hear someone else shouting on the other side of the restaurant. The two dashed into the Office - closing the door on Bonnie who glared at the mercenaries from the window.

"Mmmph?!" Pyro interrogated.

"My plan had to be aborted," Soldier explained. "That fox used its voodoo powers to see through my disguise!"

"Why's Demo unconscious?" Engineer asked.

"Uhh... long story!" the American faltered. Pyro shifted, its posture showing that it wasn't satisfied.

Engineer shook his head. "What happened, partner?"

"Uhh..." Soldier's eyes darted around the room until they finally stopped on the monitor which was on CAM 2A. In the bottom right corner of the camera was Heavy laying on the ground unconscious.

"Soldier?" Engineer called.

"Look!" the American shouted, his finger aimed at Heavy on the monitor.

Engineer followed the patriot's finger and frowned. "Oh yeah, we were tryin' to figure out how to get Heavy back."

"I'll go get him." Soldier volunteered, preparing to step out into the hallway.

"Mmph!" Pyro denied, halting him with its hand.

"Don't disagree with me, private twinkle-toes!" Soldier insulted.

"No, partner. Chica's outside that door." Engineer explained, flicking on the light and gesturing to the reflection of the bird.

"I'll be damned if I let a robotic chicken stand between me and my fellow privates!" the gruff-voiced American responded. He pressed the button and the door shot upwards, revealing the yellow animatronic bird which leaned against the wall.

Soldier marched towards the chicken and stood on his toes to get eye-level with the bird. "Alright bird, you WILL not get in between me and my teammates."

Chica's head jolted to the side and her jaw swung down and loosely bounced up and down.

Soldier stood there, awkwardly - waiting for a violent response from the animatronic.

"I mean it!" he yelled, pressing his index finger on the top of her beak. "Don't try anything!"

The chicken remained still and the patriot awkwardly backed away towards Heavy. Quickly Soldier grabbed Heavy by his legs and dragged him towards the office. He slowly walked past Chica. The chicken's head twitched once again, this time smacking into the wall behind it again. The servos of the animatronic bird began to whir and snap.

As the patriot began to pull Heavy into the office, the Russian stopped moving. The patriot gave a tug, but Heavy still wouldn't budge. He looked up to see Chica holding on to the mercenary's arm.

Soldier smirked, "You want to do this the hard way, bird?" he challenged. "Let's do this! Charge!" he yelled, pulling Heavy towards him. Chica doing the same.

The American gritted his teeth and slammed his feet into the ground, but still he slowly began to slide out of the office.

"I need some help!" he cried. Pyro wrapped his arms around under Soldier's arms and helped pull him and Heavy in. Engineer dragged Demoman (who was still knocked out) to the back of the office before joining.

Chica smirked, her purple eyes taunting them.

"Mmmph!" the arsonist exclaimed, as they all began to be pulled out of the office.

"Pull men!" Soldier commanded. "Commie here is not going to be saving himself, ladies!"

All three mercenaries gave one giant tug, pulling themselves back into the office. As they kept pulling, they got almost all of Heavy into the office.

The bird smiled at the group and her metallic hand let go of Heavy's foot. All the mercenaries were caught off guard at the action and they all stumbled backwards - Engineer hitting his head on the metal door with the others piling on top of him. Pyro and Soldier looked up to see the bird smiling. Chica slowly walked into the office, making sure her entrance was slow and harrowing. As the bird began to walk in, though, the metallic door slammed in front of her.

"You bet yer ass man that and I'm the grass-man, punk!" Demoman slurred, still dazed from Soldier's punch.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I spent so much time re-reading and editing this chapter that I'm amazed I don't have this memorized.**

**Next chapter: Scout now has to be a child-sitter while Sniper and Medic have to make themselves useful. Also, a small look into the unconscious Heavy.**


	38. Tick-Tock It Stopped, Short,

Scout panted heavily, his heart racing from the tense ordeal that took place not even a minute ago. With the child in his arms, the Bostonian went as far back into the Backstage room as he could. As Scout stood there, he felt the adrenaline rush he had gained from the encounter begin to wear off – replaced by exhaustion. Not hearing any metallic footsteps head towards the room, Scout leaned back against the wall and let himself slide down on to the cold tile floor. Now alone, the mercenary's attention went to the boy, whose face was currently buried in his shirt.

"Aw kid, this was my last clean shirt!" he complained, seeing a small stain on his red t-shirt. The young adult leaned his head back and huffed in annoyance.

The blonde child turned away from Scout's shirt "S- Sorry." he said between sobs.

The two remained silent for a long, uncomfortable moment.

Scout finally sat up and looked at the boy, "Yo, kid... Why the hell are ya' here at a time like this?" he asked quietly.

"I'm tryin' ta' find my dad." the boy answered, his voice wobbly. "My mom said he was here before he left."

"He... left?" the Bostonian asked, sitting up.

The child nodded, "...A- And I want ta' find him."

"He didn't work here... as a night-guard, right?"

The boy shrugged, wiping his face with his elbow. "I think he worked the nights sometimes. B- but he worked during the day when he left."

Scout let out a small sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall. Just as his head touched the wall, a loud yell echoed throughout the building which nearly made the Bostonian jump to his feet.

x-X-x

Sniper peeked out from behind the doorway of the bathroom hallway. Standing completely still on the show-stage was Freddy Fazbear.

The Australian smirked and pressed a button on the side of his earpiece, "Ay Spook, make yerself useful and sap the robot that's sittin' on the stage."

Sniper waited for a response, but got nothing. "Ya' there, mate?" he called, still receiving no response.

"Is somezhing wrong?" Medic questioned.

"Bloody Spies," Sniper mumbled. "Ain't good for nothin'."

"...Beep boop." a gravelly and monotonous voice said.

Sniper and Medic both sent confused glances at each other upon hearing the voice.

Both support classes peered around the corner to see Soldier with a brown box over his head carrying the unconscious Demoman with Bonnie.

"Blarp-o! Blarp-uh! I am a robot from the future." the patriot said.

"What's 'e doin'?" Sniper questioned, leaning in closer to the two.

Medic slammed both of his hands over his face. "I am vorking with idiots."

Before long, the red fox yanked the mask from Soldier's head and the two animatronics began to chase Soldier and Demoman.

"Follow me, doc!" Sniper shouted.

"Vhat?" Medic asked. But the Australian was already bolting across the Dining Area.

He stepped on one of the decorated chairs and then hopped on top of the tables. Sniper cupped his hands together around his mouth and shouted, "Why don't ya' pick on someone yer own size, ya' mental defective piss-ant!"

The fox spun around, yellow eyes glaring at the Australian. He bolted towards the bushman and leaped on to the same table. The two stared at each other each waiting for the other to make a move.

**A/N: I guess I should start out with an apology for this chapter taking so long and it being so short. You can blame that on the preparation of regents and finals. What also didn't help was that I was constantly revising and rewriting this chapter so it would be good. **

**On the bright side, however: I have majority of the second part written – I just need to do some more revising. So I should release the second part sometime this week. **

**Thank you guys for all the constructive feedback. It really does mean a lot. :D**

**P.S - The x-X-x is suppose to indicate a scene change. The grey line I typically use hasn't been working for some reason, so I'm using that as a replacement.**


	39. Never to Go Again

"...Well, are we goin' to 'ave a dance party or are we gonna fight?" Sniper challenged, balling his hands into fists.

The fox's hand clenched together and it dashed across the table towards Sniper. As it approached, the Australian threw a swift punch towards the fox's face causing it to snap to the side. The fox adjusted its head and countered by swinging its hook. Sniper stepped backwards, barely avoiding it as his foot slipped on the tablecloth and sent him off the table.

Sniper twisted in the air, slamming on to the tile floor with a soaring pain erupting in his arms, chest and stomach. He looked up to see Foxy jump down with its hook raised upwards. A white-hot pain blossomed across Sniper's back as the fox's hook slashed through his shirt and into his skin.

Sniper gritted his teeth, letting out a loud grunt."Ya' bloody pike-" the Australian was cut off as Foxy's metallic hand slammed his face on to the floor. The bushman let out an agonizing yell as blood seeped from his nostrils on to the floor. While he writhed in pain, the pirate-fox let out a low, gruff, robotic chuckle.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear remained frozen on the stage, his blue eyes glued on the entrance of the backstage where that young boy and Scout had gone through.

_'Go on...' _a voice whispered. The bear's eyes snapped to the source of the voice; the Puppet.

_'His time must come. One of them must be him,' _the Puppet coached. _'Don't even worry about the suits,'_

The bear's blue eyes flipped backwards, turning back into white pin-pricked pupils. Letting out a deep laugh, Freddy marched towards the backstage.

* * *

"D- do you have a mom?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," the Bostonian replied. "In fact," the young adult unzipped his black duffel-bag and reached in. He rummaged through baseball-cards, empty bottle-cans, and bullet shells, eventually pulling out a crumpled up and slightly torn picture that had the word _"Mom" _written on the back of it.

Scout handed it to the boy. "There's a picture of 'er."

The boy glanced at the picture. "Who's that?" looking back up at Scout.

"Who's who?" Scout quizzed.

"Him." the boy responded, pointing to a figure standing next to Scout's mother.

The brunette looked at the figure he failed to notice. The figure was dressed in a blue suit with a blue balaclava and had a rose in one hand and the other hand on his mother's shoulder.

The BLU Spy...

Scout's face hardened, "He's nothin', kid."

"Is he ya' dad?" the boy asked.

"No," the Bostonian snapped. "Look kid, this bastard is just like the one I work with: nothin' but dirty, back-stabbin' liar!"

Scout's face began to turn a light red, "This bastard would leave you to die because he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Scout gripped the top of the image with his index finger and thumb, "And this bastard would take advantage of a woman who loves him very much and would do anything for him!"

With one swift pull, Scout tore the photo in half - his mother and the BLU Spy both on separate pieces of the image.

* * *

Miss Pauling dashed down the road on her turquoise scooter. Her eyes glanced around the dark neighborhood, seeing no flashing lights or animal mascots on any of the buildings. She eventually pulled to the side of the road and removed her matching turquoise-colored helmet.

"Great," she mumbled. "I'm missing my only day off all because Scout couldn't keep his mouth shut around his mother." The secretary put her helmet back on and revved the engine of her scooter.

"Scout, I'm going to kill you for this." she whispered to herself before speeding off down the road again.

* * *

Scout and the boy sat in the room, awkwardly silent. Scout rubbed the back of his neck, "L- look, kid. I just-"

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

The mercenary froze upon hearing metallic footsteps approach the room. The boy backed towards Scout and gripped his red shirt.

_Clank! Clank!_

The two remained silent as Freddy Fazbear entered the room. His pin-pricked eyes glanced around the room and landed on them. Immediately, a wicked smile appeared on his face. The boy let out a small whimper and hid behind Scout.

Scout stood up as the bear marched towards them. "'Kay this does not look good here, umm..."

The main mascot's hand gripped the collar of mercenary's shirt and lifted him into the air. Scout gasped as he was suspended in the air.

"I- I can't die. I- I'm too handsome to die!" the brunette exclaimed, frantically. Scout grabbed on to his shirt and attempted to yank it from the brown animatronic.

Freddy giggled at the young mercenary's pitiful attempt to escape. He shoved the young adult into the wall. Scout howled in pain as his head smacked into the hard surface.

Over the bear's shoulder, Scout could see the boy, who was able to sneak past Freddy, watch the events unfold from the doorway.

Freddy let out another giggle and pressed Scout even harder against the wall, his head throbbing even worse as it connected with the wall for a second time. Scout shut his eyes, bracing himself for the excruciating pain that came with being crushed against a wall. However, to the Bostonian's surprise, nothing happened.

Scout opened his eyes, seeing Freddy frozen in place. "Uhh..."

The mercenary gently tapped the animatronic's costume head – which caused Freddy's head to violently twitch. The brunette felt the bear's grip on him loosen. Scout grabbed onto his shirt and with another swift yank, he fell on to the floor.

Scout rubbed the back of his aching head as he slowly got up. He felt a gloved hand grab his arm and yank him on to his feet. The mercenary looked up, seeing the RED Spy, who stared at Scout with a scowl.

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay.**** I hope this surpassed the quality of Chapter 38 as ****this chapter was a pain (extra emphasis on _PAIN_) to write. (Mostly the dialogue between Scout and the boy.)**

**In the next chapter: Tensions raise between Spy and Scout; we see Heavy's hallucination, we find out the boy's name, and... _the old mann dies?_**

**EDIT: I changed "old man" to "old mann" ****I give credit to The Drunken Scottish for that suggestion.**

**Also, I did a couple minor changes and added some details to Miss Pauling's small scene.**


	40. When the Old Mann Died (Part 1)

Scout backed up upon recognizing the masked-rogue. Spy didn't even need to say anything, his scrunched eyebrows, hardened gray-blue eyes and leering frown were enough for the brunette to know he heard everything he said.

"Go..." the Frenchman commanded, jutting a black, gloved finger towards the door.

Scout quickly spoke up, "Look Spy, I-"

"Did I stutter, boy?" Spy quizzed. The iciness in the Frenchman's voice made the brunette take a step back. "I said, 'Go!'"

Scout, unsure of what else to say or do, complied and walked towards the doorway. Just as he stepped out, he turned back to Spy.

"Thanks," he muttered, lowly.

_xXx_

"_I've given you your fate..." _A low, raspy-sounding voice said.

Heavy opened his eyes, first greeted with darkness and the sound of booming thunder. As his eyes adjusted to what little light there was, he glanced around to see he was in a storage room. From what Heavy could see, the room was abandoned. The ceiling above him was littered with cracks – where rain-water seeped in and dampened the uneven floor, creating an unpleasant musty-smell. To the left of the Russian was a gray door barricaded by two soggy, wooden planks.

"_Why must you fight me over what happened many years ago?"_

Heavy turned around in search for the voice, only to see something even more unusual. Behind him was not another wall, but a bright white light.

"_Enter the light." _the same mysterious voice instructed.

Heavy continued to stare at the light, not moving towards it or away from it.

"_Your freedom awaits..."_

"I do not trust mysterious voice." Heavy stated, bluntly. The unusual voice remained silent, not replying back to the large Russian.

"Heavy is not goi- Agh!" Heavy was cut off as he felt himself be pushed towards the light. He stumbled forward, slamming into the light. Upon contact with the light, the red, glowing word _'ERR' _flashed in front of him.

The large mercenary felt himself be jerked backwards. He again staggered, but was unable to regain his balance and fell on his back. Dazed and confused, the large mercenary frantically looked around the room for whoever (or whatever) pushed him. He turned his attention back to the white light, where a purple figure with white-dotted eyes and a large grin emerged with an axe held in his hands.

"_Now hold still," _the purple figure said in a relaxing tone that came off as fraudulent._ "This will only hurt a bit."_

_xXx_

The figure raised the axe high into the air and slammed it down on Heavy's head.

Demoman pressed the light button again, seeing the purple rabbit staring at him through the office window.

"Why won't these bloody things go away?" Demoman asked, exasperated. He sent a scowl at the purple animatronic, who didn't seem fazed by the Scotsman's stare and remained by the window with an impish grin.

"They ain't leavin' until we're out of power, boys." Engineer commented, grimly.

"Mmmph mmph!" the firebug jeered, crossing its arms.

The Texan pressed a button on the side of the monitor; static filled the screen for a moment before clearing, revealing the dining area. Engineer looked at the bottom left of the camera, where the power supply was indicated.

"We're at 10 percent, fellas." he announced. "Ain't no point in usin' the light switch anymore. It's just going to drain power even faster."

"How much time do we got left?" Demoman asked, anxiously.

"Two and a half hours." the laborer replied.

The cyclops threw his hands into the air, "We're not gonna make it!" he said bleakly, leaning back against the wall.

Soldier's head snapped to the Scotsman, a furious glare hidden under his helmet. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I refuse to die at the hands of these lady-bots!" he shouted, marching around the small area. "As soon as that power runs out, I expect every one of you maggots to fight until you can't fight anymore!"

"Mmmph mmph!" Pyro exclaimed, nodding its head vigorously.

"Can do, partner." Engineer agreed, a weak smile forming on his face.

Demoman sighed and leaned forward. "Aye, as long as I don't get knocked out again." He agreed, sending an accusing glare at Soldier.

"You cannot prove that I knocked you out, cyclops!" Soldier snapped.

_xXx_

Scout walked into the dining area, which was no longer the organized, clean area it was when he last saw it. Party hats and decorated chairs were scattered across the room, many toppled over – some even broken.

_'The hell happened here?' _Scout glanced around the untidy room, seeing no other mercenaries or animatronics nearby...

...or the kid.

Scout's eyes widened and he scanned the area again, frantically. Still seeing no-one.

"Yo... kid?" Scout called, hearing no response.

He warily sneaked past the show stage, stepping over a broken chair that laid in the middle of the floor. "It's me; Scout!" the mercenary called.

Scout gave another glance around, sighing. "C'mon, I ain't gonna bite." he stated. "Not like them animatronics anyway," the mercenary added on in a low mumble.

In the distance, the brunette heard the metal whirring and clicking of mechanical parts. Scout stood frozen in the middle of the dining area, his eyes immediately darting around the room for the source of the noise.

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

Scout crouched down as close to the floor as he could and sneaked took cover behind the dining table next the restroom hallway.

"Psst!" a voice called.

Scout nearly jumped hearing the voice. He spun around, seeing Medic peeking out from the bathroom hallway. "Jeez, doc! Ya' nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Shhh!" Medic hissed, a red, gloved hand pointing to Foxy, who was sluggishly moving across the dining area.

"Oh," Scout said. He slowly crawled over to the bathroom hallway. "Doc, what are ya' doing here? Wait, shouldn't you have been dealin' with fatbear?"

"I don't have time to explain, Herr Scout. Ve have more important issues to disc-"

"Where's Sniper at? Wasn't he with you?" the young adult pressed on.

Medic scowled at the brunette. "If you vould stop interrupting me I might answer some of your questions!"

Scout didn't respond, so the doctor continued. "Sniper got into a fight vith the fox and now..." Medic gestured towards Foxy, who moved past Pirate's Cove and towards the back-stage.

"Jesus! He killed him?!" Scout said, sending a shocked look towards the German.

"No! Zhe fox has Herr Sniper!" Medic explained, exasperated.

The Bostonian squinted, barely seeing the bruised and bloodied Australian being dragged by animatronic fox towards the back-stage.

_xXx_

Sniper awoke, feeling a cold, metallic surface rub up against his neck. He turned his head, realizing it was Foxy's metallic hand, which had a grip on his shirt. The robotic fox didn't seem to notice the Australian, its attention completely directed on something in the dining area.

"Get back in your cove, ya' freakin' mistake!" a obnoxious, Boston-accented voice called.

The bushman followed the fox's gaze and the source of the voice, spotting Scout who stood in the middle of the dining area with his chest jutted out slightly and his hands curled into fists. The fox began twitching and shaking violently, its grip loosening on Sniper. After a few tense moments, the fox dropped Sniper and dashed off towards Scout, who also began running.

The Australian fell backwards, letting out a groan and not making any effort to get up off the ground. "Bloody hell," he mumbled, turning his head in the direction where Foxy and Scout were last seen. As he did, he noticed Medic hastily sneak towards him.

"Med... Medic!" Sniper called, desperately.

"Shh!" the German hissed, kneeling down next to the Aussie.

Sniper gave a weak smile, "Thanks, doc."

Medic nodded subconsciously. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Sniper shrugged. He sat up, his head spinning and aching immensely. "...Think I'm gonna need some help," he stated, bringing a hand to his throbbing head.

The German mumbled a curse under his breath. "Alright," he sighed, tossing the Australian's arm around his neck. Together, the two mercenaries stood up and crept across the dining hall towards the bathroom hallway.

_xXx_

Scout dashed across the dining area, running past the kitchen and east hallway with the animatronic fox pursuing. As he ran, Scout could hear the low mumbling coming from the fox getting louder and louder with each step. Quickly thinking, the brunette darted right, going past the west hall and Pirate's Cove, spotting a yellow animatronic out of the corner of his eye as he did.

"Ah crap!" the brunette exclaimed, ducking under the chicken animatronic's wing as it swooped to where Scout's head was.

_xXx_

Spy stared at the torn photo of him and Scout's mother, now being held together only by his index finger and thumb. The Frenchman shut his eyes and let out a sigh, before gingerly placing the photo in his suit and taking a step backwards.

_Crunch!_

Spy looked down, realizing he set his foot down on the arm of the bare endoskeleton. The rogue took his foot off of the animatronic skeleton's arm and gently nudged it under the black work-table, where the rest of it laid.

"Ah crap!" an all-too-familiar voice exclaimed outside of the room.

The Frenchman turned towards the doorway, hearing footsteps approach rapidly.

_"Please, do whatever you can and make sure Scout is okay. I- I- don't wanna lose one of my babies..."_

Spy put a cigarette to his lips and crept towards the edge of the door.

"...I will not let you down, mon amour."

**A/N: Sorry this extension is a bit late and is not everything I promised. Unfortunately a lot of life-things occurred (I had to go to my first wedding and started learning bass guitar) and I didn't get the time to finish this. On the bright side, however, these 'life-things' did give me time to think about where I wanted to go for the next chapter. So, my next task I promise shall be me writing the ending and some of the aftermath of Night 5. **

**If I do not fulfill this task you may threaten to maim, beat, cause bodily harm to, spank, choke, suffocate, perform extremely unethical and dangerous experiments on, ****tickle, yell at, ****make my body bend in places I never would have thought possible, assault, pepper spray, taser and/or nag me in the reviews.**

**Shout-out to TheRealLordApoplexy for the small reference of my story in his story.**


	41. When the Old Mann Died (Part 2)

**ALERT! I extended Chapter 40. If you haven't read the extension, I suggest you read that. If you do not, what you're about to read will be confusing.**

Scout bolted past Pirate Cove, Chica and Foxy following close behind. The brunette could hear the two animatronics speaking in a low, robotic mumble. He darted to the right, running past the back-stage.

"Scout!"

The mercenary craned his neck, seeing Spy lean out of the back-stage doorway with something clenched in his gloved hands. The assassin's swooped his arm and let go of the object, tossing it across the room. Scout extended his arm and leaped into the air, snatching it just as it flew over him. The Bostonian continued to run, hearing the fox still pursue him. As Scout passed the bathroom hallway, he glanced down to the object, seeing it was a pocket watch.

"A pocket-watch?" the brunette observed, baffled. "Ya' gave me a freakin' pocket-watch?!"

"Open it!" Spy yelled.

Scout, while still sprinting, flipped the watch open, seeing a picture of Spy and BLU Scout's mother holding hands on the top-part. The brunette glanced back up at Spy, whose attention was now focused on Chica. The Frenchman reached into his suit, pulling out what Scout assumed was a sapper. The animatronic bird swung its arm, knocking Spy backwards into the back-stage.

"Spy-" Scout was cut off; a sharp pain dug into his back. Upon looking down, he saw a blood-splattered hook pop out through his stomach. The brunette's fell to his knees, his mind going fuzzy, his vision blurring, and his body beginning to fade. Behind him, Scout could finally hear the fox's low and slightly garbled chant:

"_No... more... suits..."_

_xXx_

Engineer, Demoman, Pyro, and Soldier all stared at the power indicator on the bottom-right of the monitor, watching it tick down from 2% to 1%.

"Hey Pyro," the Texan called. The masked arsonist looked up from the monitor to the Texan. "Can ya' try and wake up Heavy?"

The firebug marched over to the unconscious Russian and stood over him. "Mmmph...?" it called, leaning its head towards the large mercenary who didn't move.

"Mmmph mmph!" Pyro said, slightly louder this time. Using its index finger, the firebug gently tapped the Russian on the forehead a couple times, getting no response from him.

_xXx_

Scout opened his eyes, greeted by nothing but darkness.

_'...Where am I?' _Scout asked. He sat up, still seeing nothing.

_'...Am I dead?' _he asked. _'Y'know, I thought Heaven would have hot-lookin' angels, and fried-chicken, and hot-tubs... And maybe Miss Pauling.' _

Scout crossed his legs and rested one hand on his chin, waiting for those things to appear in front of him. Unfortunately, none of his wishes, or anything else for that matter, seemed to happen.

The young adult sighed, _'I hate death so much!' _he thought, scornfully. _'Like, would it really freakin' hurt to have a light in here or somethin'? Or maybe a board game? I'm dyin' of boredom in he-'_

_Chrr-shhhrree!_

"What-?" Scout scanned the area for the source of the noise. His eyes fell on to the open pocket-watch that remained open in his free hand. Scout brought the device close to his face, seeing the words _"OUT OF CLOAK"_ flash in a bright red on the bottom of it.

Scout flipped the watch over, seeing the initials _'_DR', leaving the mercenary even more befuddled. "Why the hell did Spy give me his..." Scout paused, his attention shifting to the sound of muffled crying.

The brunette got up and crept towards some crates where the crying seemed to get louder. He gazed down into the crates – all appearing to be filled with pirate-themed decorations and merchandise. Scout gripped one of the boxes and pulled it out of the way - revealing the boy.

"There you are, kid." Scout said, relieved.

The blonde child sat with his legs tucked up against his abdomen and arms covering his head. Upon hearing Scout, he looked up with glossy eyes, "Y- you're okay?"

"'Course I'm okay." the young mercenary assured. "No robots can kill me."

The boy's face brightened. He slowly got to his feet, "Are Freddy and the others okay now?"

"Uhh... no." Scout answered, earning a frown from the boy. "But hey, at least it can't get any worse from here-"

A loud _whirrsh_ echoed throughout the building. The child jumped, and moved even closer to Scout – tiny hands clutching the mercenary's hand. For about a minute, they waited in a strained silence before a piano-like tune echoed throughout the building.

"_Toreador, on guard! Toreador, Toreador!" _a deep, robotic voice sang.

As the music got progressively louder, Scout crouched down on to the ground and gently nudged the boy and himself behind the crates. Slowly peering over them, Scout saw what appeared to be a bear-shaped silhouette through the purple curtains. The silhouette marched past the cove and down the west hallway.

_xXx_

The 4 conscious mercenaries stood completely still in the dark office, listening to the song as it got louder and nearer. Before long, all the mercenaries could see a bright light illuminate the west hallway. A few seconds later, Freddy Fazbear appeared in the doorway. The bear's entire face was lit up, shimmering in the darkness, and the jingle continued to play from his voice-box.

"_And dream well, yes, dream of fighting."_

Pyro turned away from the creepy, animatronic bear and gave a tug on Heavy's arm, but the Russian still wouldn't stir.

"_There is a pair of black eyes watching you,"_

Upon seeing the animatronic bear, Soldier felt his blood boil. His face reddened, his breathing became more rapid, coming in short gasps, and his hands balled into fists. Most notably though, he felt the urge to snap some necks.

"_That await your love..."_

Demoman pulled out a small bottle of scrumpy from under his vest. He snapped off the cap and put the bottle to his lips, gulping down the whiskey – letting the substance numb his nerves and relax his muscles. If he was going to die - he was gonna die doing what he loved.

"_Toreador, love awaits y-"_

_BOOM!_

Electric sparks flew from the hallway, zapping the animatronic bear. Freddy jerked and twitched violently, its jingle becoming deeper and distorted.

"_T- T- T- Toreador, on gu- gu- gu- guard! Toread-, T- T- Toreador!_

_And dr- dr- dr- well, y- yes, dre- dream of f- f- f- fighting._

_Th- Th- There is.. puppet... watching you..."_

The voice faded, replaced by static.

"Holy Mary Mother of Joseph!" Soldier exclaimed. "Who was responsible for that?"

"Me." Miss Pauling answered, walking into the room holding a purple glowing EMP grenade in her hands. "You know, I thought you guys were exaggerating when you said these animatronics were alive."

"Miss Pauling!" Demoman cheered. He stumbled towards the secretary, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Thanks. If ye weren't such a dangerous woman I'd kiss ya!" he added on, puckering his lips and leaning close to her.

The secretary wrinkled her nose, smelling alcohol on the Scotsman's breath. With one hand she nudged the intoxicated cyclops off of her and turned to Engineer. "He's been drinking, hasn't he?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." the mechanic answered. "But I have to ask you something, if I may." he stated, sitting up from the black office chair.

"Ask away."

"What are y'all doin' here?"

"I came here for Scout." she replied, firmly. The receptionist glanced around the room. "And where is he... and everyone else?"

"We all got split up dealin' with these robots." Engineer explained.

"Well then let's round 'em up." Miss Pauling said, mimicking Engineer's Texas-accent. The Southerner sent her a puzzled frown. "Sorry... I just really wanted to say that."

"Mmmph mmph mmph?" the pyromaniac asked, pointing down at Heavy.

"We'll wake him up in a minute." the secretary informed, gesturing the mercenary to follow her down the hallway.

As the group of 5 entered the dining area, they noticed Scout and a blonde boy slink out from the purple curtains of Pirate's Cove.

"Scout..." Miss Pauling called.

"Oh God!" the Bostonian squealed. He spun around, staring wide-eyed at the group. "Jeez, ya' scared the crap outta me."

"Why were y'all in there, son?" Engineer quizzed.

"And why is there a kid here?" Miss Pauling added on, her black heels tapping on the ground.

"We were hidin' from those freakin' animatronics. And he sneaked in here." Scout answered. The secretary's quizzical expression didn't change.

"What?" the brunette asked in an offended tone. "That's all I know!"

Miss Pauling pushed past Scout and bent down, getting eye-level with the boy. "Hey there," she greeted in a friendly and innocent tone. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"W- Willie," he answered. "Willie Fitzgerald. I'm tryin' ta' find my dad."

_xXx_

_"...I heard one of these things bit off someone's entire head."_

_"No way." the younger employee said, staring at Jeff in shock._

_"Yeah, it did happen." Jeff said, "I freakin' swear on my life that it did happen."_

_"Who got bit?"_

_"Hell, I don't know... people aren't willin' to say that." _

_The younger employee frowned and turned around to continue his job, but Jeff spoke up again; "...From what I've heard, it's guy named **Jerry Gerald** or somethin'... he used to work there."_

_xXx_

Scout's eyes widened, a realization hitting him like Heavy's fist that one time he took his sandvich. He involuntarily stepped backwards and put a hand on his forehead.

Engineer glanced towards the Bostonian, "Somethin' wrong, partner?"

"No, nothing..." the brunette lied, turning his head away from the Texan. Scout knew Engineer was still staring at him, but all he could do was hope that he didn't press on.

"Soldier, Demo, Scout," Miss Pauling called. The three mercenaries turned to her. "Can you find the others?"

Scout and Demoman began to search the dining area, but Soldier cupped his hands together around his mouth and shouted, "Attention maggots! If you don't get out here in approximately 10 seconds your sorry asses will feel the wrath of my leather boot!"

"I could of done that..." Miss Pauling muttered under her breath.

"I'm coming, dummköpfe!" a German-accented voice shouted from the bathroom hallway. A few seconds later Medic trudged out of the bathroom hallway, dragging a barely conscious Sniper along with him.

"Well, that's 7 out of 9... and Heavy's in the office." Engineer calculated as Demoman entered the back-stage room.

"Then who are we missing?" Miss Pauling asked.

A loud scream came from the back-stage, getting everyone's attention. They all watched as the Scotsman stumbled backwards out of the room in a panic.

"Mmmph mmph?"

"It's tha' shape-shifter!" Demoman explained as he staggered towards the group. "He's dead!"

**A/N: …**

**In the next chapter: …**


	42. When the Old Mann Died (Part 3)

**A/N: I forgot to do this for **_**'Hallucinations, Bells, and**** F**_**_-Bombs'_** **but I will make sure I do it now;**

**WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE IS IN THIS CHAPTER, HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!**

"...Dead?" Miss Pauling echoed, her posture stiffening.

"I saw 'im there with me own eye! 'e's dead!" Demoman replied.

Scout took a step backwards, his hands cupped together anxiously. "Can't doc heal-?"

"He's dead!" the Scotsman repeated, waving his hands for emphasis.

"What about respawn?" the Bostonian quizzed.

Miss Pauling pursed her lips and in a wavering voice responded, "There's only a small chance respawn will work."

Scout's face began flaring up, turning a light shade of red. He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I- I- I gotta clear my head." he stammered, hastily moving towards the green exit door.

Scout yanked the door open and walked out into the parking lot, where he began to walk along the brick wall of the pizzeria, the cold morning air whipping past his face.

_"Who's that?"_

_"He's nothin', kid."_

_"Is he ya' dad?"_

_"No! This bastard is just like the one I work with: nothin' but dirty, back-stabbin' liar!"_

Scout sighed, taking off his hat and earpiece and brushing a hand through his ruffled, brown hair.

_That 'bastard' saved your life... twice. And how did ya' repay him, Scout?_

He rounded the corner, noticing the side of the pizzeria was littered with old and faded graffiti. The mercenary continued to walk, not even passing a glance at most of the graffiti, but one in particular caught his eye.

"_...And you know what Spy?"_

_"What?" _

The graffiti was a bright gold color. And sloppily written with it was the message, _**"I'M SORRY"**_

_"___Fuck you!"__

"Oh God," Scout slammed his hands over his ears as the voices continued to speak over and over in his head. The brunette fell to his knees, guilt and sadness making his entire frame tremble, "I'm sorry, Spy..."

"I'm... I'm fuckin' sorry, dad."

_xXx_

Demo was right, Spy was dead.

On the ground in the backstage, lying motionless in a pool of blood was the once-living Frenchman. Beside him was Chica, standing frozen with its magenta eyes staring blanklyat the wall. Drops of blood rolled down the robot's orange beak and splashed on to the tile floor below.

Sniper limped towards the room, and leaned in from the doorway. At first, he was greeted by the putrid smell of Spy's corpse, mixed with the horrible odor of the Frenchman's blood. The Australian gagged and turned away from the backstage, his breath coming in short rapid gasps.

"Bloody hell..." Sniper exclaimed, gasping for more fresh air. After a few moments, the bushman let out a cough. "I've never smelled a corpse THAT bad before."

"Respawn injects a chemical inside of you that blocks the smell your corpse when you die." Miss Pauling explained, her voice still shaky. "But it's been a while since you guys have been through respawn..."

Sniper sighed and, against his better judgment, hobbled back over to the doorway again, now braced for the gruesome scene. He leaned into the backstage doorway next to Soldier, who held his helmet to his chest and had his eyes shut, and Engineer, who frowned at the appalling sight.

The bushman looked down at Spy and shook his head, "I'm sorry, mate."

"You did a damn good job on the battlefield, son. You saved our asses from ubers and you saved our asses from robots too many times to count." the patriot spoke.

While Sniper and Soldier continued to focus on Spy, Engineer tore his eyes from the Frenchman and observed the other areas of the backstage, noticing a few sappers and a couple cracks in the wall. After taking in the room, the mechanic got an idea of how Spy's death unfolded. With the broken sapper on the ground, Engineer guessed the Frenchman tried to sap Chica, but the chicken managed to knock the device out of his hands and attacked him – leading to the scene in front of him.

There was one thing that didn't make sense to Engineer, though. Under the table, near the masked rogue's body was the headless, silver endoskeleton that held a functional sapper in its thin, metal hands. The Texan couldn't figure out how the endoskeleton got that sapper, he assumed that also had played a role in killing Spy.

"Herr Heavy is okay," Medic announced, taking Engineer out of his thoughts.

Sniper turned his head towards the doctor, seeing the German point towards him, "I vill go get zhe medigun and heal you next, Herr Sniper."

"Thanks, doc." Sniper replied.

Soldier, who stood next to Sniper, gasped. The bushman turned to him, "What?"

"Cyclops, you're wrong." the American said, a wide smirk on his face. He jutted his finger down at Spy's body, "I just saw Spy's foot move!"

"Ya' tapped him with yer own foot, mate." Sniper commented.

The patriot's smile faded. He balled his hands into fists, "Damn you, robots! Damn you all to Hell!" he yelled, lunging towards the chicken animatronic.

Before Soldier could attack Chica, Demo wrapped his arms around the Soldier's torso and slowly began to drag him away from the animatronic. "We better get paid double fer this." he muttered.

Miss Pauling turned back to Demoman, "Don't worry, you guys are going to get paid for this." she assured.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late, short, and not as exciting as the other chapters. On a positive note, ****I will try to upload more chapters more often (so there hopefully won't be 3 week gaps between uploads anymore.)**

**In the next chapter: We meet the owner of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", Engineer loses his cool, and Scout gets some comfort.**


	43. He Will Pay

**5:00 AM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

"You're NOT paying us?!" Miss Pauling asked.

"Yes, I don't know what I could say it to make it any more clear." the owner replied, derisively.

The assistant stood still with her jaw agape. Before she could think of anything to say or do, Soldier stormed over to the short pizzeria owner.

"And why aren't you paying us, maggot?!" he pressed, jutting his large index finger into the businessman's chest.

The owner sighed, brushing a hand through his clean comb-over hairdo. "Where should I start? Well, firstly, you tried to destroy all my animatronics!"

"Because the bloody things were tryin' to keel us!" Demoman retorted, sitting up and slamming his bottle down on the party table with a thud.

"Mmmph!" Pyro agreed, nodding its head.

"You brought alcoholic beverages to a kids' place," the owner listed, pointing a finger at the black cyclops. All eyes shot to Demoman – who guiltily sat back down in his seat.

"Our almighty, Scottish janitor named Dave found a shotgun in the bathroom hallway on the first night." he continued, "I would assume a group of psychos like you would be responsible for that."

Majority of the group, especially Miss Pauling, sent a glare at Soldier. The patriot looked up and glanced around, taking note of everyone staring at him. "...What?"

"You woke me up from my lovely nap and forced me to get dressed and march over here to yell at you and you destroyed my restaurant!" he exclaimed, both hands gesturing to the messy dining area.

Engineer walked over towards the owner. "Uhh, Mr..."

"Fazbear."

"Mr. Fazbear," the Texan started in his typically soft and polite tone. "We're all sorry about your animatronics and restaurant, but-"

"You think an apology is going to make a difference?" he interrupted, his disbelief palpable. Mr. Fazbear let out a laugh, "You wish! I wasn't even finished with all the complaints I could make about you reckless brutes. Because you guys couldn't simply stay in the office, one of your fellow idiots got murdered, and now Dave has to clean that up!"

Engineer grabbed the restaurant owner by the collar of his suit with his yellow gloved hand and wrenched him close. "Now listen here, partner." the Texan commanded low and furiously. "You've just reached the extent of my patience. I can tolerate y'all bein' mad at us for destroyin' your property,"

Mr. Fazbear felt a chill roll down his spine. He squirmed, unable to break free of the mechanic's cold and tight grip.

"But I expect you to treat our dead partner with some respect. Y'all may not know what it's like to lose a loved one, but I do."

"...All of us do, now." Heavy commented, his steel blue eyes aimed at towards the floor.

Engineer somberly nodded at the Russian before turning back to the owner, "And I know a few certain folks who wouldn't be happy to hear you dismissin' our friend as just some idiot."

The mechanic gave Mr. Fazbear a hard shove backwards, causing the man to topple on to the tile floor. "Y'all understand me?"

Mr. Fazbear stared the Texan for a long few moments before slowly climbing to his feet, speechless.

"So about us getting paid?" Miss Pauling started, walking towards the owner.

"I'm sorry," the businessman replied, dusting off his suit. "But the answer is still no."

The secretary scowled at him. She turned to the mercenaries, "Guys, if you could wait outside - I would like to have a chat with Mr. Fazbear."

The mercenaries, without any questioning glances or words, walked towards the exit. Engineer opened the door, letting all of them file out.

"Engie, would you mind staying here for a moment?" the assistant asked.

"Sure thing, ma'am." the mechanic responded.

Mr. Fazbear stared at Miss Pauling uncomfortably, "Wh- What are you doing?" he quizzed, nervously.

Miss Pauling's green eyes fell on the owner, roguish intent etched in them. "Just relax sir," the secretary informed, pulling out a silver .44 pistol. "Everything will be fine."

"W- wait!" Mr. Fazbear begged, backing away with his hands held out. A pseudo-innocent smirk crossing Miss Pauling's lips as she aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

_BOOM!_

He winced, feeling not a bullet, but a dart hit his bicep. Mr. Fazbear immediately felt numb. He blinked, his vision blurring. He blinked again, the world fading to black. The last words he heard were from the secretary before he fell unconscious,

"...Tie him to the chair"

_xXx_

"What are they doin' in there?" Willie asked, looking up towards Demoman.

"Ya' don't want to know, lad." Demo responded. "There's nothin' more scary than an angry Miss Pauling."

"Besides angry Heavy," Heavy said.

"And angry Snipers." Medic added on, glancing towards the Aussie.

Sniper shot a glare at the German, "...And mad doctors."

"And angry Scouts?" Demoman listed, leaning against the pizzeria's wall.

Heavy shrugged, "Is annoying, but easy to kill." he commented. "Leetle Scout doesn't dodge as many bullets when angry."

"Speakin' a' which, where is the ankle-biter?" Sniper asked.

"Leetle man is likely clearing head. It is hard losing father." Heavy answered, keeping his expression neutral; though there is a small hint of pain in the Russian's voice.

_xXx_

Willie walked away from the group of mercenaries, not interested in their conversation. The blonde child rounded the corner of the pizzeria, spotting Scout, who had his eyes closed and head drooping.

"Scout?" Willie called.

"Wha- What?!" the mercenary's head shot up and his eyes frantically scanned the area before landing on the boy.

"Oh, it's just you kid." Scout sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, noticing the Bostonian's eyes were a light reddish-pink.

"Y- yeah... I'm fine." Scout lied. Willie sent him a puzzled look, clearly not convinced. The child sat down next to the mercenary.

"Were you cryin'?" he pressed.

"No!" Scout exclaimed, his body slightly tensing. "I said I'm fine."

Willie opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. The two boys sat in silence for a few long minutes, both staring at the empty, dark road a few feet in front of them.

_'...Is he ya' dad?'_

Scout sighed, "Will,"

"Willie." the blonde corrected.

"Kid," the brunette replied, "do ya' remember when ya' asked if that masked guy was my dad and I said he wasn't?"

Willie nodded.

"Well..." the brunette sighed, "I- I was wrong. He kinda' is... _was..._ my dad."

"He was?" the child looked up at the young adult.

"Yeah." Scout nodded.

"An- And ya' miss him?" he concluded.

"Yeah," the brunette confessed, looking down at the ground sullenly. "...I miss him."

"I- I'm sorry that he died." Willie said, rubbing his eyes. The blonde let out a yawn and leaned against Scout's arm, his small hand holding on to the Bostonian's arm. "...I miss my dad too."

Scout lolled his head back against the brick wall and looked up into the early morning sky. After about five minutes, the brunette felt his heavy eyelids close on their own and sleep claim him. Just as he fell into his slumber, a final prayer crossed Scout's mind;

"_Let respawn save Spy... Please."_

_xXx_

The mercenaries stood by Sniper's van, continuing to make small-talk while they waited for Miss Pauling and Engineer to appear. After a little under an hour, the pizzeria's entrance door opened and Miss Pauling and Engineer appeared.

"What took ya' so long?" Demoman quizzed, taking another small swig of his drink.

"We had to make a few adjustments to the place." Miss Pauling answered, firmly.

The Scotsman frowned, dissatisfied at the secretary's vague response.

"And the details are confidential." she added on, reading the cyclops's expression.

"Couldn't we have just threatened 'im with the fact that we could tell everyone about those animatronic demon-spawns?" Sniper asked.

"Yeah, we could have," the assistant acknowledged. "But I think what me and Engie did will convince him even faster... And get us paid more."

**A/N: I'm doing my best to keep my promise of uploading more often. And honestly I intended to upload this chapter Monday, but I just didn't like it. So I did a bit more revising and this is the end result.**

**On a different note, this is the third-to-last chapter. All we have left is the ending and the epilogue.**

**In the next chapter: the group finally leaves Freddy Fazbear's, Scout gets a phone call, and the ultimate question will be answered: will respawn bring back Spy?**

**P.S - The almighty, Scottish janitor named Dave was a reference to one of my reviewers The Wandering Reader, who thought it up as a joke suggestion for the story. **


	44. Say Goodbye to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

_Spy receded back into the darkness of the back-stage. Scout was safe – he had the dead ringer. Now he had to worry about the clank of metallic feet that progressively came within his ear-shot. Spy reached into his suit and tugged out another grey electro-sapper. As he did, a large, chicken-shaped shadow materialized on the illuminated tile floor of the backstage and slowly grew in size until the owner of the shadow, Chica, walked into the backstage - its white dotted pupils locked on to Spy. _

_The two stood in a stand-off, both remaining as still as statues, their eyes glued to the others'. The Frenchman held a tight grip on his sapper, knowing that the element of surprise was the only advantage he had if he was going to escape. Seconds passed, then minutes. Spy knew time was running out, so he made his move. He stepped forward and reached towards Chica; the sapper only a few inches away from it._

_WHACK!_

_With quick, swift movement of its robotic arm, the yellow animatronic intercepted Spy's hand and knocked the sapper into the wall. The fragile device broke in half – light blue sparks flickered from it as the sapper crashed on to the floor - breaking into more pieces. The masked-man frantically stepped backwards and quickly reached into his suit to retrieve another one before the animatronic could attack him, only to find nothing._

_He was out of sappers._

_Spy's eyes widened, and he took another cautious step back – bumping into the deactivated Freddy Fazbear. He didn't have any back-up plans, no extra hidden sappers, nothing useful in his fake teeth... He was trapped._

_Spy wasn't a man who feared death, he'd experienced it numerous times on the battlefield - but he never did welcome it either. Yet, despite knowing his death was imminent, he felt relief wash over him. The adrenaline that had pushed him through these last few, nearly-sleepless nights at this death-trap was gone; causing him to realize how much all his bones ached from fatigue. How he could barely keep his eyelids open. How his thoughts were muddled, mostly with images of Scout's mother and Scout. _

_He reached into his suit one last time, and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He fumbled around with both of the items before pressing down on the lighter and dabbing his cigarette over the small flame. Then, with weary, trembling fingers he put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled – letting the smoke fill his lungs for one last time._

_He was too old for this, anyway._

"_Mmmph mmmph mmph?"_

_Wait... what?_

"_Mmmph mmph!"_

"What? What?!" Scout exclaimed as reality came flooring back to him. He opened eyes and sat up, realizing he was still in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's – Willie asleep next to him and Pyro kneeling down with its head tilted, curiously.

The brunette relaxed and leaned back, "Oh, just you, Pyro." he commented, lethargically.

"Mmmph mmph?" the pyromaniac asked.

The brunette rubbed his temple, "What are you mumblin' about?"

"Mmmph mmrph?" the arsonist repeated, jutting its index finger towards the brunette's cheeks. Scout patted his cheeks, realizing they were wet with fresh tears.

"Mmmph mmph?" it quizzed.

"No, I wasn't crying." the Bostonian claimed, resiliently. He brushed his hand across his face, wiping the tears off.

Pyro began to mumble on, its tone leading Scout to believe he was being lectured. After about a minute, the gas-masked mercenary's tone became a lot more calming and comforting as it wrapped its arm around Scout's shoulder.

"Dammit, Pyro! No!" Scout shouted, shoving the arsonist's arm away.

"Mmmph-mmph!" the pyromaniac nagged.

"No," the brunette refused. "I just don't need this crap right now!" Before Pyro could say another word, Scout staggered to his feet and stormed off – leaving the mercenary with Willie.

_xXx_

"Alright, who are we missing?" Miss Pauling asked. The mercenaries all glanced at each other, most of them answering with a small shrug.

"Leetle Scout and leetle boy," Heavy eventually spoke up.

"Wasn't the child with you guys?" the secretary quizzed.

"...Maybe?" Demoman responded, nervously.

The assistant glowered at the Scotsman, who stared back at her anxiously. She opened her mouth to say something, but she paused and an inquisitive look crossed her face. "Wait, where's Pyro?"

"Mmmph mmph!" a muffled voice answered. The group turned to see Pyro, rounding the corner with Willie asleep in its arms.

Miss Pauling sighed in relief, "Now we just need to find Scout."

"Mmmpho." Pyro said, shaking its head. "Mmmprh mmprhh mmphr."

"He stormed off?" Engineer translated, giving a concerned frown.

"Mmm-hmm."

The group remained in a tense silence for a few long seconds before Miss Pauling spoke up. "Alright, let's get back to base." she ushered.

"Mmmph mmph mmph?"

"We don't have time to find him, Pyro. We have to get back to base and rescue Spy." the receptionist explained, climbing into the passenger seat.

"If we can." Sniper commented.

"How's he gonna get back to base, though?" the Texan asked. "Y'all can't expect him to walk back."

"He can take my scooter," she answered, hastily. "Now let's go!"

The group, without any further questions, climbed into Sniper's van and sped off back to base.

**_xXx_**

"Can't this move any faster, Sniper?" Miss Pauling implored, shooting a nervous glance at the Australian from the passenger seat.

"I'm pushin' her as fast as she can go!" Sniper responded, slamming his foot down even harder on the pedal. "This thing wasn't built for speed, ya' know. We're almost ta' base, anyway."

The receptionist sighed, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "The Administrator's going to kill me if we don't revive him."

"Uhh, Miss Paulin'." Demo called, reluctantly, leaning in between Sniper and the receptionist.

"What is it?"

"What are we gonna do with tha' wee one?" the Scotsman asked, pointing towards Willie – who was asleep on the bottom bunk-bed in the van. "We don't want 'im seein' our base, eh?"

"I vote we knock him out." Soldier commented, elatedly standing up and pulling out a wooden mallet.

"No!" the group yelled in unison.

The patriot frowned and sat back down. "You have all failed me, maggots."

Miss Pauling sighed, "He's asleep, right?"

"Aye." the Scotsman confirmed.

"Okay, just make sure he stays asleep." Miss Pauling responded, slightly relaxed. "We're almost there, anyway."

"Alright." Demoman replied.

"I still vote we knock him out."

"For tha' love o' God, Sol." the cyclops muttered as he moved towards the back of the van.

Sniper rotated the steering wheel to the right, turning the camper van on to a dirt road where a bunch of cardboard cacti stood on the side of the road. The vehicle continued to ride a few more feet down the road before a curtain with an image of the road pulled back, revealing a gray garage behind it.

Sniper rolled his van into the garage, bringing it to a halt.

Miss Pauling unlatched her seat-belt, opened the door and leaped out of the van. She sprinted up the stairs and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a shiny red door with the words_"EMERGENCY RESPAWN" _labeled on the side of it. She gripped the handle and threw the door open, greeted with a (compared to the rest of RED's base) clean, bright room.

"Alright," she said, panting heavily. "You can do this."

Miss Pauling hurried over to a computer on the side of the wall and began rapidly typing on the keyboard. Before long, a majority of the other mercenaries hurried into the medium-sized room.

"Need any help, ma'am?" Engineer asked.

"No." she responded, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. After a few more minutes of rapid typing, the secretary pressed a red button on the side of the keyboard.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Stand back." the receptionist commanded.

The entire room flickered a bright red as a large glass barrier rose through the floor in the middle of the area. The glass wall rose up to the ceiling, hitting it with a loud clang. On the side that the mercenaries weren't on, a bunch of metallic objects that looked like shower-heads appeared on the ceiling and walls. Steam emitted from the objects, obscuring the entire view.

"The moment of truth..." Sniper mumbled under his breath.

After a few long, tedious minutes, the glass barrier fell beneath the floor and the smoke cleared only to reveal...

Nothing.

The mercenaries stood there, shock etched on all of their faces.

"So that's it," Demoman replied, numbly. "Shape-shifter's dead fer' good."

"Ain't there anything else we can do, ma'am?" Engineer quizzed.

Miss Pauling stared blankly at the other end of the room, where Spy was suppose to appear. In a shaky voice, she responded, "There's one more thing we can do..."

_xXx_

Scout sped down the road on Miss Pauling's light blue scooter. He wasn't sure why he was going back to the base. He didn't want to see any of the mercenaries. He didn't want their pity, he didn't want their sorrow.

He didn't want anything to do with them right now.

"_Why the hell are you returnin', then?"_

Scout shook his head – he didn't have enough energy to keep debating about where he should go.

The brunette drove around to the back of the RED base and parked in a secondary garage where Engineer's pick-up truck and the delivery van remained. He hopped off the scooter and dragged himself out of the garage into the hallway. He turned left, moving down the hallway to his room. As he walked he noticed two figures standing at the end of the hall. One of them Miss Pauling, the other a slender, masked figure.

"Spy?" Scout called, his sullen expression erased completely. He sprinted down the hallway towards the two figures.

"Scout, I have-" Miss Pauling said, her voice low.

"I can't believe you're alive. Respawn freakin' saved you!" he exclaimed, happily. The Frenchman stared at him. "Look, I- I'm sorry about everything I said. I mean, I-"

"Scout, I have to tell you something." the secretary pressed, urgently.

"Can it wait? I need to tell Spy this," the brunette insisted. "Anyway, Spy, I know you love my ma'... and-"

"That's not Spy!" she avowed.

Scout's face fell, he looked at her puzzled and opened his mouth to protest.

"It's not Spy, Scout." she repeated, more calmly. She gestured towards Spy, "This is a physical version of Spy - the only thing he knows and the only thing he will ever know is how to be a Spy. He only retains some basic remarks and important survival needs, but that's it."

The brunette stared at her, trying to mask his broken expression.

"It's the only thing we could save..." she whispered, painfully.

Scout didn't respond, instead he turned and dashed down the hallway into the garage - the door slamming shut behind him. Miss Pauling stared down at the floor for a long few minutes. She looked over at Spy, who marched stared blankly at the wall ahead of him.

The receptionist furrowed her brow and let out an annoyed sigh. "Get out of here, Spy."

The masked rogue complied and marched down the hallway towards his room.

**A/N: For those of you that read this before I edited in the last part of this, that scene after the author's note (if you aren't sure where the previous A/N was, look for the bold _"xXx"_) was not intentional. It was actually what I was still working on, I just forgot to delete it while in the Doc Manager. Whoops! Oh well, for those who read this before this edit, consider it a bonus! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this bitter-sweet (but mostly bitter) ending. I will see you all in the epilogue!**

**In the next chapter (epilogue): We find out what's happening to the everyone now that their job is over. **


	45. Epilogue

**November 11****th****, 1993 -****10:34 AM (A few hours after leaving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)**

Willie sat on his bed in his room with the door shut and curtains drawn. He was grounded for four weeks because he snuck out of his home. Grounded for not listening to his mother and going to Freddy Fazbear's.

Grounded for trying to find his dad...

"It's not fair!" he pouted, crossing his arms and laying back on his bed. For a few long minutes, memories of what happened last night began to recollect in his head. The horrible sound of Freddy's scream. The white-dotted eyes he was greeted with. Watching as he was cornered by the towering, brown bear. He let out a sigh, "I just wanna find my dad..."

"_I can help..."_ an unknown voice croaked.

Willie sat up and glanced around his room in search for the voice.

"_Behind you, Willie."_ it replied.

The blonde turned around, spotting a golden plush bear with a purple top-hat and bowtie and two black buttons. He stared at the doll, bemused.

"You know my name?" he asked.

The plush's white pupils met with the boy, "I do, indeed." it responded. "And I know your father as well."

The blonde's expression immediately became more cheery. "You do?"

The bear gave a small nod, "Jeremy Fitzgerald, if I am correct?"

Willie nodded, "I think so. D- Do ya' know where he is? I wanna see him."

"I do," the plush bear confirmed, "But before you can see him, I need you to do something very important for me."

"I'll do it." the boy responded, confidently.

"Are you sure?" he quizzed, his tone deterring. "I must warn you that it can get really, really scary."

"It's for my dad," Willie answered, surely. "I'm gonna do it."

"Alright, you see that little boy over there on the bed?" the plush said, his white dotted eyes pointing in the direction.

Willie turned around, noticing that he wasn't in his room anymore. Instead, he was inside someone else's bedroom and he was sitting on a blue checkered floor. In one corner were a bunch of dolls that resembled the Freddy Fazbear mascots and in another was a purple dresser with a lamp on top of it.

He turned his attention towards a boy with brown hair, who donned a black and gray striped t-shirt and blue jeans that laid curled up on his bed, sobbing.

"Why's he cryin'?" Willie whispered, turning to where the doll was, only to find nothing. He scanned the room, before realizing that the golden bear had somehow moved on to the bed.

"I need you to help him through his... troubles." the doll requested. "If you do, I will help you find your father."

_xXx_

**November 10****th****, 1933 - 6:47 AM **

_RING!_

"Grah!" Mr. Fazbear screeched as he was abruptly awaken by the sound of the phone. He looked around, seeing that he was in the security office, sitting in an office chair. He attempted to move his hands and feet, only to feel a rope that tied them to the chair.

_RING!_

"What is the meaning of this? What did those imbeciles do to me?" he asked. He continued to wriggle and pull against the rope that restrained him, unable to break through.

_RING!_

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."_

Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened, "No... no, no, no..."

"_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

The owner tugged even more at the rope. "No! This is not happening! I will not be killed by these... monsters!"

"_So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about." _

"Let me out of here! I demand to be let out of here!" he shouted. He jerked forward in his chair. The chair rocked forward, as well, and collapsed on the floor along with Mr. Fazbear. The owner, unfortunately, had his face land on the concrete surface first, causing it to blossom with excruciating pain.

"My nose!" Mr. Fazbear cried in a nasally voice. "I- I broke my nose!"

"_Uh, you'll do fine."_

The owner moaned in pain as blood leaked from his now crooked nose. He gazed toward the window, spotting a yellow chicken that glared at him with soulless, magenta eyes.

Mr. Fazbear shut his eyes and rolled himself and the chair over to face the other side of the room. "Get away you animatronic damnations! I am not an endoskeleton!"

He looked in the doorway on the other side of the room, spotting some blue-purple feet. He gazed up to see the rabbit stare at him with a pseudo-innocent grin.

"Get away, you bastards!" he screamed, continuing to fight the restrains on his arms and legs.

"_Tee-hee!"_ laughed a little girl.

Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened. He looked towards the back of the office, spotting an empty, yellow Freddy costume – the source of the laugh – laying against the wall. It's white-dotted pupils locked with him.

"Oh no..." he mumbled, grimly.

The room began to spin and the owner's vision slowly lost focus as the suit appeared to move closer and closer.

"Please no..." he begged.

_xXx_

**November 11****th****, 1933 – 7:49 PM**

Engineer pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot in his red, beat-up pick up truck. He pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine, sitting there for a few seconds – contemplating what he was about to do. He didn't know why he was doing this – it didn't make any logical sense, but he felt it needed to be done.

The Texan sighed and reached into the truck's glove-box. After a few seconds of rummaging through crumpled papers and letters, he pulled out a yellow flashlight.

"Guess this'll do." Engineer said, and got out of his truck. He slowly moved towards the entrance of the pizzeria, when the sound of someone crying caught his attention.

The Texan walked around the corner, where the sound of crying seemed to originate. In the shadows was a tall, slightly pudgy man with his head leaning against the wall.

He turned on the flashlight and shined it on the shadow, revealing a boy that looked no older than 18 years old. Tears were streaming down his face, a beer bottle was clasped in his hands. Next to the boy one the wall were the words _"I'M SORRY" _sprayed in gold.

"I killed you, Jason..." the boy cried out, drunkenly. "I- I'm sorry... I'm god-damn sorry!"

Engineer stared at the boy, perplexed. "What are y'all doin' here?"

The boy jumped at the sound of the Southerner's voice. He turned to face him and stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"Somethin' wrong, son?" the Texan asked, taking a step closer.

"Leave me alone!" the boy shouted, not as slurred as he did before. He slowly began to step back away.

"Whoa, calm down," Engineer instructed in a level voice. "I ain't here to hurt ya' or stir up trouble."

"Just..." the boy paused, a conflicted look appeared on his face.

Engineer took another step closer, although slightly more wearily.

The conflicted look the boy had faded, replaced by a look of pain. His hands, which had clutched his beer, had now clutched his head. "No, just... let me be." he begged in a strained voice.

The mechanic opened his mouth to respond, but before he could the boy had dashed off, running across the rode and disappearing behind some nearby buildings.

Engineer removed his hard-hat and scratched his head in confusion. "What in Sam-Hill is goin' on?"

_xXx_

**November 11****th****, 1933 – 6:30 AM**

"Hey Spy, it's me! Scout's Ma, here. Hey, umm... I dunno if you're still workin' or if you just forgot to call and you ain't pickin' up because you're busy, but I just wanna know what's going on and if Scout's alright. I mean, I love you both. Both you and Scout. So, whenever you get the chance, please give me a ring."

With trembling fingers, she pressed the end button and set the phone down on the table.

She shouldn't worry. Scout and Spy were fine.

Right?

Then why wasn't he calling back? He wouldn't forget about her, would he?

He wouldn't...

They were fine.

They were _fine_.

"Oh God," Scout's mother exclaimed, her voice breaking as she slumped back into her chair and silently wept. No matter how much she cried, though, she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of the phone.

The phone that she so desperately wanted to ring.

_xXx_

**November 11****th****, 1933 – 7:53 PM**

Engineer opened the restaurant door, greeted by the sight of the animatronics he and Miss Pauling had tampered with yesterday. They all remained still on the stage since he had programmed them to deactivate normally after Mr. Fazbear was gone. The Texan gazed around the large dining area, still feeling an uneasy chill run up his spine despite knowing that the animatronics couldn't move. It's astounding how these robots - these children entertainers - were able to make him more scared and paranoid than the BLU Spy had ever tried.

Engineer walked up on to the stage and walked behind Freddy Fazbear. Gripping a small metallic handle hidden beneath the bear's fake fur, he opened the back of the bear's head - greeted by a bunch of wires, buttons, and other parts. He reached in and began to tinker and adjust them.

_xXx_

**November 11th, 1993 - 12:00 PM**

Heavy sauntered into RED's mess hall, a sandvich in his hand. As he took a bite of his meal, he gazed around the room and spotted Scout, who sat on a bench with his face buried in his hands.

The large Russian strolled towards a seat, beginning to walk passed Scout.

"I can't freakin' believe he's gone..." the brunette croaked. Heavy froze, even stopping himself from chewing his sandvich.

"And no, that robot thing doesn't count as him." he informed, raising his head up to view Heavy. The Russian sat down next to the young mercenary, continuing to eat his food.

Scout sighed, sliding his hands back over his face. "Freakin' unbelievable... All of this."

Heavy swallowed a piece of his sandvich and spoke, "My father has also died."

The Bostonian stared at him with red, puffy eyes - his interest slightly peaked.

"He died when I was still a young man." he elaborated. "A bunch of men broke into house and captured my entire family. They tied me, my mother, and my sisters up and lined us up against the wall. My father was brought into another room. We stood there against the wall for hours, listening to army men yell, beat, and torture my father before the sound of a gun went off. And then the yelling and screaming stopped."

"The men then gathered up me and my family, and we were brought to North Siberian gulag. We worked there for few months, under conditions that would break even the hardest of men." Heavy leaned in to Scout, an intense glare in his eyes. "Even me, if we had stayed long enough."

Scout sat up, taking in the information. After a few minutes, he asked, "So... so why are ya' telling me this?"

"Because my father was killed," he replied, "but I got through it. You will too, leetle man."

Heavy sat up and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey, big man." Scout called.

Heavy turned around.

"Thanks." he replied, grinning slightly.

The Russian returned the smile, and silently nodded, before walking out of the mess hall.

_xXx_

**November 11th, 1993 - 8:22 PM**

_Whoosh!_

"Well, don't that beat all?" Engineer said, smiling proudly as the brown bear slowly began to whir with life.

The Texan walked around in front of the animatronic band, the bear's blue eyes staring at him, blankly.

"Don't try, movin'. I only activated your facial parts." he explained. The bear's eyebrows furrowed at the man.

"Now, I know y'all hate me. I know y'all are angry about being unable to protect them kids from goin' missin'," he informed. Engineer rubbed his head and sucked in some air, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"And I can relate..." the Texan confessed, uncomfortably. "I lost my wife, Irene Conagher. Like all of y'all, I couldn't do anythin'. I tried to... I tried."

_Dell Conagher whacked his machine, again, with his wrench. The machine whirred, sputtered, and sparked before coming to life. Carefully, the engineer gripped a knife and gently slit the palm of his hand. He grunted from the pain, but then held his wounded hand up to the machine and, low and behold, a blue, gaseous beam emitted from the machine and surrounded Dell's hand. The mechanic flinched at the slight discomfort of the beam. As the beam disappeared and the discomfort faded, he gazed at his once wounded hand - now fully healed._

_"Yee-haw!" he cheered, gently patting the machine. "I knew I'd be able to build a healin' machine! Now, I just have to bring this thing to Irene-"_

"...And that's when the phone rang," Engineer said, his tone growing grim.

_Dell patted his newly-working machine and rushed over to the phone and lifted it up to his ear._

_"Yeah?" he answered._

_"Mr. Conagher, I have bad news;" Irene's doctor replied, "Your wife... uhh... Irene. Sh- She is slowly fading out."_

_Dell's complexion paled, he almost dropped the phone._

_"She wanted you to hurry over and see her before... before she passes."_

_"No doc," Dell replied, hastily. "Y- you don't understand. I've got this machine. I can save Irene!"_

_"Yes, but Mr. Conagher - I'm not sure if-"_

_Dell hung up the phone and dashed over to his machine. Using all of his strength, he dragged the machine out of his garage and hoisted the large device into the back of his red pick-up truck. Quickly, Dell hopped into the driver seat and sped off down the road towards the hospital._

"I was as fast as lightnin' when I lifted that machine into my truck." Engineer commented. "Hell, I even broke a bunch of speed limits gettin' to the hospital... But I wasn't quick enough."

_Dell pulled up into the parking lot and leaped out of his truck. He dashed to the back of his truck and began to haul out the machine._

_"Mr. Conagher," the doctor called, walking out of the hospital. The mechanic ignored him, continuing to lug the giant device out of his truck._

_"Mr. Conagher," he repeated. "It's too late."_

"My entire world fell apart," he said, his head held down, "Irene died 2 minutes before I got there."

_"No... Dammit, no!" Dell screamed, punching the side of his truck with his gloved hands. As he pulled his hand away, a small dent was left in the truck. "Irene, I was so close!" he cried, "I was so damn close!"_

"The worst part?" he croaked, looking back up at the brown bear. "It took me 3 minutes to get that damned machine in my truck." he chuckled, bitterly. "I could've seen her for a minute if I wasn't such damned fool."

The two stood in silence as Engineer sat down on the bench for what felt like a half an hour.

"...I guess I kinda' feel foolish talkin' to a machine that can't even communicate." he responded, "Heck, I'm not even sure why I bothered to do this." The mechanic sat up, "But I do feel a bit better havin' that off my chest, now."

The Texan walked over to the exit door and pulled it open.

_"I'm sorry,"_ a deep, robotic voice replied.

Engineer turned around, seeing Freddy Fazbear staring at him with an expression that seemed to show... empathy? He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. It was probably some damn hallucination. This place liked to play tricks on him.

_xXx_

**October 12th, 1994 - 11:47 PM**

_"WELCOME TO FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT: PREPARE FOR A SPOOKY, SCARY, AND SPINE-TINGLING NIGHT!"_

RED Scout glared at the sign with a boiling hatred. He wasn't sure why he decided to sneak out of the base and go to this hell-hole, but there was just _something_ that compelled him. With a sigh, he sluggishly stormed into the attraction and made his way through the hallways - each one with some stupid, gimmicky scare relating to Freddy Fat-bear's Pizza. Nothing caught his attention, until he walked into the room with the fox's head plastered on the wall.

Scout smiled at the sight. "Y'know, I think you're a lot better with your head plastered on the wall you freakin' fox-bastard." He moved his hand towards the head, when it whirred to life. Its mouth snapped open and closed as a fake, scripted animatronic growl emitted from it.

"Ooh, you're really terrifyin'!" Scout scoffed as he stepped away from the fox in a mockingly scared fashion.

Eventually, the Bostonian continued to make his way down the hallways until he finally got to the final hallway where it looped around into the security office. As he walked down the final hallway, he looked through the glass window - where he encountered the scariest thing in the attraction...

The BLU Heavy.

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long! Being a sophomore in high school, being part of a drama/play, and other life-things got in the way of this. Regardless, I managed to power through and was able to give you the 'ending' to "9 Mercenaries at Freddy's". Now I feel like I should say some things:**

**First of all, THANK YOU! Thank you guys for sticking through with this story - through all the delays, typos, broken promises, Fem!Foxy X Heavy shipping, and other weird things I've done through-out this story. You guys have been such a motivation builders. Honestly, I would have NEVER gotten this done without your support/interest. Also, thank you for pointing out errors and suggesting things to improve the story and my writing - I've grown so much from Chapter 1 of this story (or I hope I have, at least)! And finally, thank you guys for being awesome!**

**So, a few people have asked if I was making a sequel and I think we all know the answer: ****No.**

**I'm just kidding! Yes. Unlike SOME people, I will not leave you guys an extremely convoluted and complicated to figure out the story for yourselves. *Grumble*Scott Cawthon*Grumble***

**When the sequel is published (I'm not 100% sure when I will publish it), I will update this story to let you guys know that the sequel is out and I will provide you guys with a deleted one-shot I had worked on for fun. So, until then, my fellow readers/haters-that-for-some-reason-read-the-final-A/N-on-this-story!**

**Side note: I was so tempted to hold this off until tomorrow so I could say this story was complete in exactly one year.**


	46. Sequel and an Upcoming Story Are Out!

**A/N: For those of you who have been waiting for the sequel to 9MAF; it's here! However, it's against the rules to make a chapter that is JUST an Author's Note, so I am giving you guys a small clipping of another story I plan to do while working on the sequel to 9MAF. It isn't here just yet, but I am going to get that started soon. I was originally going to give you a small glimpse of the sequel to 9MAF, but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't too vague or too spoiler(y). **

**The other story is a crossover between Team Fortress 2 and Alien and is still being worked and, unfortunately, not being released just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Alien, nor do I deny the allegations of me being a Foxy X Heavy shipper. **

"How do you do it, Herr Heavy?!" RED Medic yelled, slamming his gloved hand on the chess board – knocking over a few of RED Heavy's remaining black pawns.

"Heavy is best at chess, doctor." the Russian responded, casually picking up one of his toppled over black pawns and knocking over Medic's final white pawn with it.

The doctor stood up from his seat and stormed over to the cooler, mumbling German profanities under his breath. As the German opened the cooler, RED Engineer and Miss Pauling stormed into the room – panic evident from their expressions.

"Fellas', we're in trouble." Engineer explained, hastily.

Heavy raised an eyebrow, "Is magic wizard lady back?"

"No, Heavy." Miss Pauling answered, regaining some of her composure – although distress was still heard in her voice. "This time it's some kind of extraterrestrial being."

Medic's eyes widened and he shut the cooler door. "Extraterrestrial?" he repeated, disbelief evident in his tone. "You mean... not from our planet?"

"It's not from our _dimension_, doc." the Texan added. "I don't even know how the damn thing came here."

A morbidly curious smirk crossed the doctor's face. He stood upright and adjusted his suit. "Ve must take zhis monster down, zhen."

"Doctor is very enthusiastic." Heavy observed, casually standing up from his seat.

"Why vouldn't I be? If ve capture zhis monster, I vill get zhe chance to dissect it." the doctor explained, his grin growing even larger at the thought. "Who knows? It may have some things zhat I could inject Scout vith to make him actually useful on zhe battlefield."

"Doc, I don't you understand the danger we're in." Engineer stated as the German eagerly marched past him out of the room and down the hall towards the supply room.

"We have beat magical wizard, floating eyeball, skeleton king, and giant bread," Heavy replied, following Medic, "Leetle alien is not going to be much trouble."

_xXx_

"You gotta' be kiddin' me!" Scout whined as he rummaged through the fridge, pushing aside expired sandviches, milk, bread, and _Bonk!_.

"Mmmph?" Pyro mumbled from the dining room.

"Freakin' Mann Co.! They didn't send me enough _Bonk! Radioactive Red_." the young mercenary complained. With an annoyed sigh, he begrudgingly took a light green can of _Bonk! Mutative Mint_ instead.

"Mmmph mmph mmph?" the masked arsonist suggested, peeking its head through the doorway.

"No, mumbles, we're not gonna burn down the company." Scout said, slamming the fridge shut.

Pyro let out a disappointed mumble as it sulked back into the dining. The Bostonian rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. He turned left and moved down the hallway, passing each mercenary's room.

Scout paid no attention to any of the rooms, having no interest in their boring hobbies. However, a red glow in Engineer's workshop caught his eye. The young mercenary halted and curiousity instantly took over. He pushed open the wooden door, which was left ajar, and entered the room.

"Yo, what's glowing in here, hardhat?" Scout asked, seeing a large, oval-teleporter exit mounted on the wall at the end of the room.

"Hardhat?" Scout called, seeing Engineer nowhere in sight. "Since when does he leave his shop open?"

The Bostonian shook his head and backed out of the room, shutting the door after him. He turned to continue his walk down the hallway – when he spotted something unsettling.

He froze, almost dropping his drink.

He didn't know what that thing at the end of the hallway was, but he was 110% sure it wasn't friendly or human. The black, thin creature turned around in its hunched over stance and faced towards Scout. Upon noticing the mercenary, it flashed its sharp, silver teeth.

"Oh... crap." Scout cursed, slowly backing away.

The Xenomorph frowned and let out a powerful screech, saliva wetting the floor in front of it.

Scout screamed and broke off into a sprint. The alien screeched again and dashed after the mercenary.

"Pyro!" the Bostonian called, still running down the hallway.

"Mmmph?" the muffled voice echoed from the dining room

Scout turned around, seeing the distance between him and the creature was diminishing greatly. "Get your freakin' flamethrower, we've got company!"


End file.
